


Two-Faced Charade

by StarlightSatellite



Series: Overwatch x FLW [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anger, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Choking, Daydreaming, Disembowelment, Dismemberment, F/F, F/M, Fist Fights, Flashbacks, Grief/Mourning, Hallucinations, Horror, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, In Chp. 11, Insanity, Insomnia, Insults, It's alluded to by one of the characters, Jealousy, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Mental Breakdown, Mentions of Sex, Moira's Inner Demon, Murder, Non-Consensual Kissing, Nothing fully concrete or graphic happens of it, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Schizophrenia, Sex heard through a wall, Some form of Voyeurism?, Songfic, Stalking, Suicidal Thoughts, That's it, Trans Female Character, Trans Moira O'Deorain, Transphobia, Unrequited Love, Yandere, Yandere Moira O'Deorain, cursing, idk man.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 56,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightSatellite/pseuds/StarlightSatellite
Summary: Based off the concept album of the same name by post-hardcore/metalcore band “Famous Last Words”, Two-Faced Charade tells the tale of Moira O’Deorain as she falls in love at first sight with her new next-door neighbor, Angela Ziegler.An innocent love is twisted into pure, unwavering obsession as Moira do will anything to make her dream of being with this girl become a reality. Even if it means giving into the voices inside her head and enlisting the help of her own inner demon. How far will Moira go, enduring pain and taking any risk, longing for that one special kiss?Take a seat and find out for yourself.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Moira O'Deorain/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: Overwatch x FLW [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907662
Comments: 55
Kudos: 80





	1. Welcome To The Show

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a detour from smut to work on this. It's a Moicy songfic (or whole albumfic?) based off the concept album of Two Faced Charade by posthardcore/metalcore band "Famous Last Words". I highly recommend the album if you like that sort of thing. (Although if you'd rather be blind to the story ahead, I'd listen after the fic is done because spoilers.) The general concept of the album being a, "man's obsession with a girl that lives next door to him which leads to him to listen to his inner demons in an attempt to win her over." (Source: Wikipedia) 
> 
> Some chapters might be longer or shorter depending on how much I can work off the song. Song titles are chapters here.
> 
> Yes, I also recognize the fact that the story is using mental illnesses in a negative light. That's more so a fault of the orginal concept of the album rather than my own choice. So just be aware of that when reading.
> 
> After recently listening to the album again, I thought it could fit Moira/Mercy well. 
> 
> So here you go. Hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> [Welcome to the Show](https://youtu.be/EI1oCtMLTS8) by Famous Last Words
> 
> Mistakes are my own and will be fixed as need be, un-beta'd. Tags will be updated as needed

If there’s one thing Moira O’Deorain didn’t want to do right now, it would be answering the damn door this early in the morning.

She had just woken up not even fifteen minutes ago, dragging her corpse of a body out of bed, as her main priority right now was brewing a fresh cup of black coffee for the morning. She stood next to her counter in a loose, wrinkled black V-neck and stained, gray sweatpants, rubbing her temple with her thin fingers as she stared at the coffee machine blankly. The pot had barely filled a couple centimeters as the machine hummed softly, being the only noise in her kitchen. Even if she wanted to answer the door, there was simply not enough coffee made yet in order to breathe her back into a functional human being. So, for now, she would just ignore the incessant cry of her doorbell to the best of her ability, or at least until she had enough of its annoyance. She was pretty sure that she would reach that point in the next couple of minutes if it didn’t stop.

Unfortunately, the ringing persisted as she filled her mug to the brim with the life-giving liquid and even more unfortunately for whoever was bothering her at this hour, she would be without her morning coffee as she grumbled to herself. Walking down the hall, she saw the light from her living room starting to pierce through the blinds as she looked down at her phone to confirm that it was only 7:47 am.

Who on earth could be bothering her this early in the morning? She hadn’t, nor ever, expected any guests to come and visit her. It’s not like she had a multitude of friends just waiting for her. Colleagues from work were nothing but colleagues as she never let anyone into what her personal life entails. Family? Unlikely. She moved as far away from them as possible and never gave her whereabouts to anyone she was closely related to. It was for good reason in her mind. Perhaps it was a neighbor? Even more unlikely than her family, she barely interacted with any of her neighbors beyond a simple gesture of acknowledgement whenever she saw them.

Ruling out all the possibilities, Moira reached the front door, undoing all the locks she had as she took hold of the handle and pulled. If Moira wasn’t blinded by the bright light as the sun was rising towards her, she would be blinded by the beauty of the woman that stood in front of her on her doorstep.

Moira felt herself wake up finally as she fully took in the woman in front of her. She wasn’t nearly as tall as her as she angled her head down. The blonde woman had the back of her head pulled into a neat ponytail as she stood before Moira in a much neater splitting image of color with her black tank top, arms covered by a draped white cardigan, and gray, ironed dress pants and flats. Glasses sat a top her head as her warm smile warmed Moira up better than any cup of coffee could. Her bright blue eyes gave life into Moira’s dead, hetero-chromatic ones as she stared at her.

Moira had never seen another woman so beautiful or perfect in her life as she stared down at this young woman in pure awe. She couldn’t even begin how to talk to such a person in the first place.

Thankfully, Moira wouldn’t have to speak first as the blonde cleared her throat before speaking up, “Good morning! Are you,” She paused, looking down at some sort of papers in her hand. “Moira O’Deorain?”

Moira felt her knees go weak as her name rolled off her tongue so effortlessly with perfect pronunciation and an accent that she couldn’t figure it in the moment. It was definitely European of some sort. It took her a second to reply, but it didn’t come out as gracefully as the blonde. “Y-yes, I am Moira O’Deorain. Who might you be?”

As if the woman in front of her seemed even brighter than before, she gleefully introduced herself, “Angela Ziegler. I just moved in next-door.” She inquired, pointing Moira in the direction of the house that lay connected to the right of hers. She saw that the ‘For Sale’ sign had a new addition in the form of a ‘SOLD’ plaque attached to it. Moira was impressed. That house had gone on sale a mere month ago and it was already sold to someone. Someone much more worthy of living in it, she might add.

“Anyway, I’m still moving in and getting set up over the next couple of days. At least everything I need for the foreseeable future. I was just checking my mail this morning and it appears I got a letter addressed to you along with my own mail. Here you go!” She explained before delivering the letter to Moira’s hand. 

“Oh.” Moira spoke up, “Oh, um, thank you.” To drive the conversation forward in order in an attempt to keep talking to Angela, Moira added on, “It happens once every blue moon or so. I apologize on behalf of the mail person. It’s very easy to get both mailboxes confused from time to time.”

“It’s no problem, really!” Angela laughed, “If that’s the case, I’ll be on the look out from now on. I’ll come straight to you in case I get something of yours again.”

Moira softly laughed back, “Yes, of course, I would greatly appreciate that.”

As much as Moira would love to continue conversing with this person all day, fate decided that now would not be the time as Angela started heading down Moira’s front stairs, much to her dismay.

“I’m sorry but I do need to get back to moving in. Hopefully we can talk later when all the craziness of moving calms down!”

“Yeah.” Moira, waved back, already sad at her departure even though she lived next door. “Hopefully.”

Angela gracefully walked back into her house, giving one final wave before stepping inside. Moira watched the entire time before slinking back into her own house. She traveled back to her kitchen where she found her cup of coffee was had cooled to an acceptable and safe drinking temperature. However, Moira felt as though she didn’t need it anymore, grabbing the handle of the mug and washing the dark liquid down the sink. She felt rejuvenated alone from her brief conversation with her new neighbor.

For once, Moira felt like she might actually try to get to know her neighbor instead of avoiding her.

====

For the rest of her day, Moira found that her thoughts were entirely consumed by any and everything about the girl next door. She couldn’t focus on her dedicated Saturday morning time for reading, unable to get past the page she left off on previously. As the words danced across her eyes, she found herself thinking off what they would sound like if Angela was reading them to her. For lunch she prepared herself a creamy Irish leek and potato soup as she sat there sipping at it at her kitchen table. With each spoonful she downed, she wondered if she should make some for Angela and whether she would enjoy it or not. She would love to cook a dish, any dish, for Angela.

As much as Moira didn’t want to admit it out loud, by the late afternoon, she was enamored with Angela. She couldn’t stop thinking about how much of a cute couple they would make together. Moira could picture it now, waking up early in order to deliver her love with breakfast banquet in bed as they shared a kiss. Angela snuggled up with Moira on the couch as they both sat there with their own readings in hand, stealing glances from one another when one would be focused. She wondered how Angela felt feel as they lay in bed together, doing their best to stay awake as they talked the night away.

Maybe her mind was rushing things, but Moira hadn’t felt this way at all during her entire life. So perhaps this was…normal?

She felt like she was in elementary school again, getting her first crush on one of her classmates. Sure, Moira had some crushes here and there throughout her life, but none of them could even compare to how she felt about this woman. Every time she thought about Angela, she wouldn’t be caught without a smile or blushes across her face. God, she remembered Angela’s smile from earlier in the day. Moira could only dream of even replicating an ounce of it. It was so majestic and beautiful, similar to the person it was attached to.

This girl could change Moira’s life for the better and by the time it was the late afternoon, she longed to talk to Angela once again. But, how could she? She could barely speak unless spoken to earlier. If she approached Angela at all, she knew her words would fall out of her mouth like slag. She would be too nervous to progress a conversation anywhere. She didn’t want to come off as an awkward goof. If she couldn’t talk to Angela, maybe she could just look at her?

Yeah. Yes, that would certainly be enough to sustain her. For right now at the very least.

Moira stood at the window in the front of the living room, giving her an all access view to the world outside on the street. She saw the moving van facing away from her, parked on the street in front of Angela’s house. Moira saw her future lover, unloading various home accessories out of the back of it. She noted that Angela was no longer in the same outfit she wore when greeting Moira. The cardigan, dress pants and flats were absent with the same black tank top, black yoga pants and almost like new tennis shoes.

With this new fashion, Moira found herself _greatly_ taking in and approving of Angela’s surprisingly toned form. Did she workout? Perhaps her work required an amount of fitness? Either way, Moira _loved_ what she was seeing. The sight of the blonde covered in sweat, moving furniture with such grace and ease was certainly a sight to behold. How could she not keep her eyes off Angela looking like this? She caught herself unconsciously drooling a bit with her mouth slightly ajar. Moira maintain her focus on the blonde as she dipped in and out of her house carrying stuff Moira could never carry with her gangly limbs.

By the time Angela had unloaded a good number of items from the van, the time was now 7:23 pm. It took Moira a second to realize that she had been unconsciously watching Angela for the past 2 straight hours. Moira didn’t know much about her own feelings, but she was pretty sure that her action could be perceived as…a little creepy. Ok, maybe a lot creepy. This behavior was most unlike her and she would certainly be judged if others were around her.

But at the same time as Moira thought about it more, it was actually kind of harmless? Like yeah, staring at a person you’re falling in love with is a bit creepy but she wasn’t actually harming Angela in anyway. Neither of them is harming one another so does it really matter? Besides, this is Moira’s future lover she’s talking about here. She’d bet that ten years from now when she and Angela were married with a kid, Angela would laugh and even find it endearing. How couldn’t she? The thought of an unknown lover watching in on you was something a lot of people liked and this was no different from that.

This is the start of their story together. Moira couldn’t wait for them to be together. They _would_ be perfect together. She knew that for a fact. Angela didn’t know it yet, but great things were to come from Moira in the future. Moira loved her already. All needed was for Angela’s love to fall right into place and everything would be…perfect.

For now, Moira would just keep looking on, spying on her. She needed to know everything she could before she approached Angela in the foreseeable future. She needed to make things perfect. Angela deserved the very best and nothing below that.


	2. Victim of Virtuoso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira's new way of following Angela pays off in the best way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took longer than it should've. Hopefully next chapter will be up tomorrow. 
> 
> Un beta'd, mistakes are my own and will be fixed later on.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

_God, how could someone ever be so perfect?_ Moira thought to herself.

She had been watching Angela from the safety of her car parked outside the small gym where she attended every other day. Moira had nowhere else to look, even if she wanted to, as fog had captured the surrounding area, giving a creepy and unsettling vibe to this. It wasn’t nearly as thick as it could be but didn’t allow one to clearly see objects further out. Such meaningless sights couldn’t compare to the one in front of her, however.

Angela was currently sweating away on a cardio run on one of the treadmills that faced towards the window, giving Moira a view of her perfect girl. Surprisingly much more toned than Moira imagined, Angela jogged at a brisk pace as she did her best to breathe in through her nose and out her mouth. Appearing to be very focused on the task at hand, she pushed through her workout effortlessly as the music through her earbuds fueled her will to continue further.

Looking at the time on her dashboard, Moira saw that Angela would be done with cardio soon as she had at least 5 minutes left of her 30-minute workout. After that, Angela would stretch for 10 minutes before packing up her belongings in the compact gym bag she carried over her shoulder. She would always use the bathroom before she left to go walk home.

It took Moira roughly a week or so to figure out her pattern in which Angela operated her daily life. She would always leave for work around 7:30 am, 7:50 am at the latest if she accidentally slept in, arriving at the pediatrician’s office she worked at downtown between 8:20 am between 8:40 am. Angela was one of the top doctors at this office as Moira found out from the website after seeing the name of the clinic.

Her lunch break would usually be around 12:45 pm where she would either go to a small café or eat a meal prepared from home. Angela’s shift ended at 4:35 pm, wasting no time as she drove back home through rush hour, arriving around 5:00 pm. Moira would almost always happen to ‘check her mail’ at that time so that she and Angela could exchange greetings and talk for a bit before retiring to their homes.

Taking little steps in her approach, Moira grew a bit more confident each day when she talked to Angela. In fact, yesterday, she was the _first_ to say hello to her, shaking up the established norm set from the past couple of days. Moira felt so giddy on the inside afterwards, proud of herself for taking such a big step in their relationship. No doubt Angela would be thrilled as well if they were truly together.

Angela would usually relax for an hour or so before walking alone to the gym around 6:45 pm. Even though the gym was a mere 4 blocks away out, Moira took it upon herself to follow behind Angela back and forth from the gym in order to make sure she was safe. She had lived in this city for the past decade and they were, for the most part, in one of the more safer parts of the city. But she didn’t want to take any chances. How could she ever forgive herself if something ever happened to her perfect girl and she wasn’t there to help?

Moira got chills down her spine at thought of ever losing someone like her. No, she would be Angela’s arcane guardian, always watching in on her. But Moira being her frantic self, questioned if this was the right way to approach her ‘relationship’ with Angela.

Angela is truly was her perfect girl, her perfect lover, her perfect everything. Such innocence and grace compared to herself. She was already so raptured in everything relating to this girl. Whether Angela knew it or not (most likely not), she had such a huge effect on Moira and her life now, so much so that Moira grew desperate to be around her as much as she could.

She felt like she was already tearing herself apart at the seams every moment she wasn’t around her. It had only been a week since they met! Moira was truly obsessed with Angela and it killed a piece of her every moment she realized that they weren’t a true couple yet. But they would be soon. Yes, very soon. Moira just needed more time. She had to wait until the moment was just right before she would claim her vital prize.

Everything now would lead up to the perfect paradise Moira didn’t know she longed for this whole time.

Moira was pulled from her thoughts after realizing that Angela was no longer jogging on the treadmill in front of her. Instead Angela was well on her way out the door, bag on her shoulder and water bottle in hand, as she began her walk back home. Moira’s grip tightened around the steering wheel as her hawk like eyes followed Angela’s every step.

Seeing her in a natural environment like this is where Moira could truly appreciate her. Moira loved how innocent and pure the blonde was, like an angel sent down from heaven in order to lead Moira to rapture. Ooo, she liked that comparison. _Her_ perfect little angel. That had a nice ring to it. Her angel made it to the first block as she looked both ways before crossing the street.

Moira’s entire world wrapped around this perfect girl. She couldn’t wait to finally have her in her arms, her scent wrapping all around her. God, what did she smell like? Even in her current sweaty state, Moira could imagine herself getting drunk off the scent of her alone. She wanted everything she owned to smell like Angela, from the clothes she wore to the bed she slept in. Letting out a deep sigh of love, Moira started her car as Angela hit the second block.

She would gladly get addicted to that when she could. It wouldn’t be long now.

She didn’t want to immediately follow behind the girl when she got out. The last thing she wanted to do was to fill her little angel with panic and dread as a mysterious car followed her. Moira had to keep at a safe distance if she wanted to continue these more…intimate viewings of Angela up close. While Angela might be flattered by Moira’s attempts at getting to know her better, there was a possibility that it could come off as, err, creepy.

Moira pulled out of the tight parking spot before pulling a U-turn back towards home. Was it creepy that she liked to watch Angela’s every move? At first, she thought it might be, but within a short time her mindset on the matter changed. It wasn’t creepy if Moira was in love with the girl. Love makes us do crazy things from time to time and she was sure that Angela would understand in the long run.

She drove past Angela as she made her way to the end of their block before pulling another U-turn to park outside their connected houses. This would be another perfect opportunity for Moira to interact with Angela. She had it all planned out. As Angela would get closer to her new home, Moira would climb out the car, meeting her with soft smile, pretending that she hadn’t been watching the perfect angel for the past 40 minutes.

The perfect plan in this conquest of love.

Sure enough, as Moira had planned it out, she was out the car heading for her own front stoop as Angela just ‘happened’ to get back from her workout. Even though the light had faded away from the sky an hour ago, Moira could still see Angela’s face light up as she approached her, waving and calling to her with a ‘Hey!’.

“Good evening, Moira!” Angela exclaimed as she made her way to where Moira was standing on the sidewalk.

“Ah, good evening Angela.” She calmly replied, doing her best to contain her own excitement of her love talking to her. “You look as though you’ve been busy. Where are you coming from if I may ask?

Taking the earbuds out of her ears and putting them in her bag, Angela answered with, “You are right about me being busy. I just finished my cardio for the day. I found a quaint little gym not to far from here. It’s only a couple of blocks down.”

“Oh, yes, I know the one.” Moira feigned intrigue, as if she already didn’t know where it was. “Though, in all my years of living here, I’ve never once taken advantage of it.”

“Why not?”

Rubbing the back of her head, Moira replied, “I’m afraid me and working out don’t really, um, mix well together.”

Angela let out a small giggle as Moira’s heart fluttered away from the sound alone. “Oh, come now, I’m sure it’s not that bad.”

“The last time I took a jog, I couldn’t even make it to this sidewalk before tripping over myself into my garden.” She embarrassingly recalled, slight blush forming on her face.

It’s true. She had just planted a small flowerbed a few days before that incident. After getting a mouthful of dirt and petals, Moira decided she had enough of trying to be fit.

“Those poor flowers! I’m so sorry to hear that.” Angela laughed.

“Y-yes.” Moira stated, trying to control herself upon hearing that beautiful laughter. “They became such an eyesore on my way to work that I ended up replacing them the next opportunity I had.”

“I didn’t know you had a bit of a green thumb.” She asked, surprised at this new information.

“A bit, yes. I have this garden out front. I figure, why not give myself something beautiful to look at every day.” Moira said, desperately wanting to add on ‘Beautiful like you’ but she didn’t have the courage. Yet.

“I agree. Although I cannot say the same for my garden. Looks like the previous owners neglected it from the looks of it.” Angela said, looking towards her barren wasteland of a garden, getting an immediate idea. “Going off of that, would you happen to be free this weekend?”

Moira’s spit went down the wrong pipe as she burst into a coughing fit on the spot. Contrast to that feeling, she was elated at what this could mean for their ‘relationship’. Could this be how it truly starts? A date? After assuring a concerned Angela that she was fine, she replied shakily, “I-I do not believe that I *cough* will not be doing a-anything. Why do you ask?”

“Well since you know your way around a garden or two, I figured you wouldn’t mind helping me work on mine? If you want to of cour-“

“I’dbehappyto!” Moira exclaimed, before realizing she might have overreacted to the point where Angela couldn’t understand her. “Uh, err, I mean, I would be happy to.”

Angela produced that wonderful laugh again for Moira’s joyous ears to take in. “My, someone sounds excited already. I didn’t know you had quite the passion for it.”

“Y-yeah.” Moira stammered, a blush growing across her face once more.

“Here,” Angela said, before pulling out her phone. “let’s exchange numbers as go forward. I already have some ideas in mind and would like your opinion before I decide.”

Moira was stunned by the revelations that were taking place before her eyes. Did she hear that right? She and Angela would get to spend time together AND they would exchange numbers? This was too good to be true! This had to be some sort of dream! Moira patted herself down, looking for her phone before realizing it was in her pocket the entire time and handing it to a giggling Angela.

After filling out their contact info in each other’s phones, they handed them back to one another before Angela spoke up, “Good! Then I’ll see you on Saturday, _ja_? Or I suppose I’ll see you around until then.”

“Y-Yes, of course. I look forward to our, um, flower date!” Moira said as they both made their way up their stoops.

“So do I! I can’t wait! I’ll see you around Moira!” Angela waved before stepping into her house.

As soon as Moira stepped into hers, she couldn’t believe what just happened as she sank back down against the closed door in disbelief. Was this actually happening? Was this how their relationship would finally start? Moira sat there, thanking fate or whatever led her to this moment. Her dreams were about to become a reality! All of her hard work was finally paying off!

Moira sat against the door in pure happiness as she smiled, eyes closed and face towards the ceiling. She would soon be with her perfect girl in a matter of days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit hard to write through. Another sort of exposition while setting up things for the future. Hope you enjoy the story so far and hope you'll stay along for the rest of our show.
> 
> Follow me @starlightocelot on tumblr and Twitter to watch me be a simp for Moira. 
> 
> Take care and stay safe.
> 
> [Victim of Virtuoso](https://youtu.be/PBZrPI7p7xs) by Famous Last Words


	3. The Relentless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira's big flower date with Angela is today! Will Angela be hers by the end of the day? Of course! 
> 
> Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took longer than I wanted it to. I was/am still having trouble adapting to online courses and just being back home with misgendering and shit like that. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you're ready for this scene. 
> 
> TW: for panic attack and injury towards the end

The alarm on her phone rang out on the end table next to her as Moira’s rested form rose from the bed with a renewed sense of vigor. For once, in what seemed to be ages, Moira had slept through the entire night, retiring to bed at a rather earlier hour the previous night before. Instead of constantly waking up in the middle of her sleep cycles, she was graced with good luck this early Saturday morning. Surely a good sign of the day ahead, right? And oh, what a day it would be.

To say that Moira had been looking forward to today’s flower date with Angela would be putting it rather lightly. She was ecstatic as she pulled the comforter and sheets of her half naked form. Oh dear, there was so much to do! She had to try her best to match her angel’s own pure perfection as she got ready this morning. Oh, who was she kidding? She could never match Angela’s pure perfection, that’s what made Angela so special in her eyes. No. Today she had be a perfect as _she_ could be and that starts with the basics as she eagerly strides across room to her connected bathroom.

Moira had bounced around the past couple of days with a sense of confidence as she was one step closer to being with her beloved forever. She didn’t know if this was an actual date or just merely hanging out but that didn’t matter with her new plan. This would be the day that she would finally ask to be hers and hers only! Moira would help with whatever Angela needed in order to complete her garden. As they would work together, she would try her hand at flirting and maybe even *gasp* touching Angela in some flirty, romantic way? Moira, you devil. Angela would fall for the charm as they sat together and then Moira would pop the question that she had practiced at least a thousand times by now, _Angela, would you like to take our relationship to the next level?_ Pure, romantic perfection.

Angela would surely yes and by the end of the day, Moira would have her perfect angel cradled in her arms. She sighed, deeply in love with what was to come as she stripped, stepping into the shower and drawing hot water.

As she lathered her scented soap (lavender scented, perfectly named _Desire_ ) on her puffed purple loofah, her mind went back to earlier this week after exchanging numbers. Unsurprisingly, Angela texted her first. To be fair however, she had never prepped for texting so go easy on her. Anyway, their first text conversation was simple enough as Angela inquired her opinion of which flower should she plant in her new garden, white or yellow chrysanthemums.

Obviously, Moira suggested with the yellow ones as she mentioned that they suit Angela and her demeanor well, to which Angela thank her for such a lovely compliment. She swore she almost burst into dazzling fireworks on the spot. Other than that one conversation, a couple of days later, Angela sent her pictures of all the items needed to construct a garden, yellow chrysanthemums included with a smiley face! It made Moira’s heart soar with love and joy as Angela actually went with her suggestion and was possibly flirting back!

Oh, they would be such a lovely couple together, Moira thought to herself in that moment. Agreeing with each other and everything, gah! She couldn’t wait!

Washing her entire body at least 3 times along with her hair 1 time, Moira stepped out of the shower and wrapped into a warm black towel from the rack. There was still so much to be done. She brushed her teeth 3 times over until her gums screamed at her to stop and flossed in between every single tooth at least 3 times (3 was her magic number). Clearing her face of any and all blemishes, she grabbed a hair dryer and made sure her hair was completely dry before she her gel through it. 

She could never get that one cowlick patch to ever stay down but she thought it added to her personality, which Angela seemed to enjoy very much.

Stepping out into her master bedroom as the towel fell gracefully to the floor, she stood in front of her dresser, deciding what to wear for this occasion. It was spring weather outside, so she wanted to be comfortable. A sundress? No, as much as she wanted to look good for Angela, she would be doing manual labor. Dress shirt and pants? God no. She wouldn’t be able to get the stains out of the damned things. Tank top and shorts? No…the Irishwoman preferred not to show off too much skin as she was a bit self-conscious about it doing so…

Hold up. Ah! This would be perfect! A comfortable button up red flannel shirt with fitted black jeans and a comfortable pair of tennis shoes. Watch out Angela, your gay disaster of a lover is on her way!

Moira picked up her phone from the end table and swiped to see the time. It was only 7:41. Her date with Angela was at 12:30. Ok…so maybe she was a little bit too excited. But fear, she could still occupy a bit of her time with something she recently added to her morning routine. Angela wouldn’t awake for another, say, 10 or 15 mins or so. Moira got in her bed, pressing her ear against the wall as she could make out the soft noises of Angela still in sleep.

This was one of her new favorite things as soon as she found out that Angela’s master bedroom was on the other side of hers. She gently let her eyes close as she placed her hand against the wall, smiling in content.

“Soon, _m'aingeal_ ,” She sighed out, imagining she was right there in Angela’s bed, arms wrapped tightly around the blonde as her nose took in the scent of seemingly golden locks. Breathing synced together as both their chests rise and fall at the same time with the feeling of Angela unconsciously shifting back as Moira pulled her closer, deeper and deeper.

Oh, the possibilities that are awaiting. Moira could almost see the light at the end of the tunnel of dreams stuck on repeat. It would only be a matter of hours until it would all become a reality.

“Soon…”

====

“I really have to thank you again, Moira. For helping me with the garden and all your great suggestions. This garden is really starting to come together!” Angela praised out as she placed a bundle of chrysanthemums into the freshly dug hole.

“O-Of course. I suppose I do have good suggestions from time to time.” Moira nervously laughed, bare hands pushing the fresh mulch and soil all around the bundle she had just planted.

“I mean it. You were so right. They already look so beautiful! I don’t know what I would’ve done without you and your green thumb here!”

Moira couldn’t control the butterflies that took flight in her stomach. Hearing such praise from Angela had done wonders for her throughout this date. It was going amazing so far. Just her and Angela as on their knees, side by side as they continued working on the front of the garden, all alone in their own little world together. The world around seemed to ignore them as if to let the blossoming relationship grow. Hell, Moira wasn’t complaining about that. She was outside way before Angela, being all too eager to spend time with the woman she loved.

Just as Moira had planned out, the date was going along smoothly as they found themselves unable to stop talking to each other about anything. Moira was learning more about Angela as Angela learned more about her. Moira found out that Angela’s origin was in Germany where she spent most of her childhood before moving to the states later. Moira, being from another country herself, could immediately relate to Angela on pretty much everything that involved it.

Angela told her how she went into the pediatrician field because she enjoyed, and rather preferred, working with children. Upon hearing that, Moira dreamed of what a wonderful mother Angela would be for their baby to be. She learned that Angela was a fan of trashy reality TV shows, being a guilty pleasure of hers. One of Moira’s favorite things she learned was that Angela had prescription glasses but rarely wore them out of forgetfulness.

She wouldn’t have to forget about them anymore as Moira would remind her everyday when they were finally together.

Even Moira was coming out of her shell little by little as she told Angela about herself. She had told her how she had a secret passion for baking, being one of her hidden skills. Angela, of course, wanted to try out some of her baking which Moira would do in a heartbeat. She also mentioned her love for reading, especially older and less unknown works. Moira had even worked up the courage to tell Angela that she was a trans woman, to which Angela said that she would continue to happily accept Moira for who she is no matter what.

Moira thought her heart couldn’t grow any bigger but here she was, full of so many wonderful feelings. The conversations flowed naturally between them as if they had known each other for years. Growing more and more comfortable as time passed in the garden, Moira could confirm what she already knew. Her and Angela were truly destined to be together. The signs were so obvious.

Moira, being lost in her head as per usual, was pulled from her thoughts by the strained sounds next to her.

“Ugh, I thought I dug the hole enough. Why is it getting stuck?” Angela grunted, trying her best to place a bundle of flowers into the ground.

An opportunity presented itself to not only help Angela, but…touch her as well. Moira’s mind raced in circles as she realized that this would be the perfect romantic moment between them! All she needed to do was act on it.

“H-here. Let me help you with t-that.” She softly spoke, voice wavering as her hands traveled down to meet the top of Angela’s. Her hands were so…soft almost pillow like. She wouldn’t actually mind sleeping on them if she could. Moira’s eyes widened, blush growing across her face as her body took the lead, pressing down on Angela’s hands to push the bundle into place. Angela, in turn, pushed her hands down as the combined force was enough to shove the flowers into the ground.

As much as Moira wanted to keep her hands on Angela’s forever, she didn’t want to come off as creepy. Besides, it’s not like they wouldn’t be there within the next couple of minutes anyway.

“Ah, thank you!” Angela said, wiping a bit of sweat off her cheek before turning to face Moira. “Once again, I have no idea what I would’ve done without you!”

Another compliment made Moira suck in her own breath as she stared down at Angela’s adorable eyes. _This…this is it._ Moira thought to herself. _This is the perfect time to ask her. To tell her how I feel._

“O-Of course. It’s no problem. R-Really. But um…” Moira quietly trailed off, biting into her lip and looking away, mentally preparing the words that would come out of her mouth.

“But what?” Angela asked curiously, a hint of concern in her voice. “Is everything ok?”

Moira’s eye rose up to meet Angela’s as the beginning of her sentence started to work its way out of her mouth.

“Angela, I…”

She stopped as something had caught her attention. Look at Angela’s cheek, she saw a small patch of dirt on her angelic skin, no doubt from where she just rubbed seconds ago. Maybe it was the perfectionist inside of her or something similar, but Moira couldn’t ask her out like this. She needed to act.

“I…you…have some dirt. R-Right there on your cheek.” She said, using her own hand to mimic where it was on her face. But she needed to do more than just that. Besides, she already missed the feeling of Angela’s skin on her as she moved her hand towards Angela’s cheek. “Here. Let me…get that for you.”

Holding Angela’s cheek in her hand, her thumb brushed the dirt away. Underneath the dirt was what Moira could’ve sworn was a slight blush on Angela’s cheeks. Did…did Angela feel the same way about her?

Moira’s touched lingered a second too long before pulling her hand away.

“Oh, oops! Thank you again!” She nervously laughed.

Much to Moira’s dismay, however, Angela began to stand up as she stretched out her limbs. Moira was left on the ground, staring up at Angela like she just commit a crime in broad daylight.

“We’ve been working pretty hard for a while. Would you like something to drink? I have lemonade in the fridge or some other drink if you prefer.” Angela said, already beginning to walk up the stairs of her front porch, pausing at the top waiting for Moira to answer.

“L-Lemonade sounds fine. T-thank you.”

Angela hummed in approval before stepping back into her house with the door shutting behind her. Moira sat in the dirt as her shoulders began to relax a little. So, it didn’t go exactly to plan. Damn! If only she didn’t mention that stupid bit of dirt on her cheek. Angela could’ve been hers by now! But fret not, it wasn’t like she still couldn’t ask her out, no. She still had a chance to make things right.

Also, if she was being honest, she did want something to drink as her mouth was a bit dry.

Moira had time to mentally prepare herself before Angela came back with a small pitcher of lemonade and strangely enough, two wine glasses. She raised a brow at the sight and before she could ask her question, Angela already knew it was coming and answered, “A lot of my regular cups got lost in the move. So, these are the only things that are clean enough to drink out of so, yeah. I hope you don’t mind.”

She shook her head in response, “I don’t mind.”

Angela came down the stairs and sat right next to Moira before placing down the two wine glasses in front of them. She quickly filled one up before handing one to Moira as she softly thanked her. Pouring herself a glass, she set the pitcher aside before sitting back and raising her glass.

“Here’s to a new garden, all thanks to you!” Angela sang out as the two carefully toasted their drinks before taking small sips of refreshing lemonade. It felt like heaven in her mouth as the cool liquid ran down Moira’s dry throat, thirst quenched. Moira looked over to see that Angela had already downed the entirety of her drink before wiping her lips with the back of her hand.

She looked so perfect sitting there and Moira wouldn’t have her any other way. No, this was the perfect moment. Like something straight out of a cheesy movie. Moira opened her mouth to speak.

“Angela. There’s…something I would like to ask…” Moira quietly voiced.

“Hmm?” Head turning as Angela faced Moira “Of course. You can always ask me anything.”

Moira swallowed unconsciously as she said, “Would you like t– “

But once again, she didn’t get to finish her sentence and this time it wasn’t even her fault.

“Ah hello! I don’t think I’ve seen you before. Did you just move in?” A voice spoke up from the sidewalk.

Moira and Angela turned their heads as they saw a young man leaning on the fence in a sleeveless white workout shirt with basketball shorts and running shoes. Angela got up to great a new face as Moira sat on the ground, speechless. This wasn’t apart of her plan. This wasn’t right. What the fuck is going on? Who the fuck was this?

“Yes, I did! I moved in a little over a week ago.”

“Awesome, I thought someone did. I just haven’t had the time to come introduce myself. The name is Jean-Baptiste Augustin, but everyone just calls me Baptiste.” He laughed. “I like your garden. It looks so beautiful, miss…?”

Angela smiled, extending her hand out as it met Baptiste’s, “Angela. Angela Ziegler. It’s a pleasure to meet you and thank you! Me and my friend here just finished working on it a couple of minutes ago!”

“With Ms. O’Deorain?” He asked, looking down at a stunned Moira. “That’s pretty cool if I say so myself. You two did an amazing job. Like seriously, it looks amazing.” Baptiste complimented, whistling low. “How are you doing, by the way, Ms. O’Deorain?”

Moira had to hold back the venom in her throat as she replied, “ _Grand_.”

“That’s good to hear!” He laughed before turning his attention back to Angela.

The two began to get in a small conversation as Moira sat alone, glass in her right hand as she was seething with rage on the inside. Who was this man? Why was he talking to Angela? What were his motives? Is he trying to take Angela away from her? Why couldn’t she finally ask her angel out? This was supposed to be their moment dammit! And this bastard, no, this _degenerate FUCK_ thought he could just swoop in and interrupt her conversation? Who the fuck did he think he was?

Her grip on the glass tightened as she stared up at two, chatting away and ignoring her presence. How dare he even speak to Angela, let alone talk to her! Moira knew what he was trying to do the moment he opened his mouth. He was trying to steal Angela from her. _But the joke is on him. Angela only has love for me,_ Moira thought to herself. She could feel something building up inside of her. Jealously? Anger? No this was different. This wa-

 ** _SHE IS OURS,_** a demonic voice, similar to her own, growled inside her head, wincing in slight pain upon hearing it.

She brought her free hand up to soothe the spot where she felt it. That…that wasn’t her voice. That wasn’t her own inner monologue. That was something entirely else. What was that? Maybe she was just hearing things? Maybe it was her voice? But she didn’t usually sound like that in her head. Maybe it was out of pure anger? Maybe i-

“Moira!” Angela gasped, hands on her mouth. “Oh my god, are you ok?”

Moira, pulled from her thoughts, looked up to see a shocked Angela and Baptiste staring down at her.

“Are you alright, Ms. O’Deorain?” Baptiste called out with concern.

What were they talking about? Why were they asking her if she was…oh. She looked down at her right hand and the glass was no longer being held. Instead, it had shattered all over the ground and into her hand, blood dripping from the wounds on her palm into the ground below. She didn’t feel the pain until she looked at it more clearly. She could feel shards of glass in her palm as she winced in pain when trying to move it.

Angela bent down, taking her hand to examine it in hers as Baptiste hopped the fence to try and help. They both hovered over Moira as she felt herself unable to breathe. They were too close to her. Why couldn’t they just go back to their conversation and leave her alone. Moira felt her body tense up all around as she became overwhelmed with emotions. She felt beyond embarrassed. How could she let this happen? What was going on?

“It isn’t too bad. I can fix it up inside. I have a first aid kit. Come on.” Angela said, trying to get Moira to stand up.

“M’ fine……” She whispered to herself, both unable to properly hear or acknowledge.

“I can help out too!” Baptiste said, getting behind Moira to try and help her up. “I work in a hospital and this shouldn’t be to hard to fix.”

“I said, I’m fine…” Moira said again, enough for the two above her to acknowledge that she said something but still unable to hear what exactly she said.

“What was that, Ms. O’Deorain?”

“I SAID I’M FINE!” Moira shouted as she roughly pulled her hand away from Angela and pushed away Baptiste in the same motion. Holding her wounded hand, Moira made her way back over to her house as Angela and Baptiste followed behind her with concern.

“Moira, are you ok? We’re trying to help you!” Angela said as Moira struggled with pulling her keys out of her pocket with her injured hand.

She had to get away from them. She was feeling too many things all at once. Having never felt this way before, Moira was scared. Why was all of this happening? Today was supposed to be a perfect day with the perfect girl! She and Angela were supposed to be together right now, not whatever this was! She needed to rethink her strategy. But first she had to be alone right now. She could hear Angela and Baptiste behind her. She needed them to go away as she fiddled with the lock to her house.

“Ms. O’Deorain, please! It’s ok! We can fix it.” Baptiste told her.

Moira looked back at them, her eyes and expression full of clashing emotions. This wasn’t ok. They couldn’t fix this, him especially. He was the one who caused all of this. She would never accept help from him even if she was dying and he was the only doctor life. She’d rather take her chances buried underground.

“Just, leave me alone!” Moira yelled back as she finally got the key in and twisted the lock. Opening the door, she rushed inside, slamming it behind her once she was fully in. As much as she would regret yelling at her angel, her own wellbeing was her priority right now. She stood against the door for a moment, her whole body shaking and trembling as she tried to calm herself down as best as she could by breathing. It wasn’t working. She could feel her body slowly sink down against her front door, exhausted from all the energy expelled.

The tears came next and they were about as ugly as she thought they would be. She held her injured hand tighter as she could still feel the blood drip to the floor. Gasps and hiccups came from her form as she closed her eyes with her head falling. Ragged breaths came through as she tried to tell herself to breathe.

What the fuck just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our poor protagonist...
> 
> Hopefully things will start to look better soon...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and there is plenty more on the way. We're not even halfway done. Also I don't know shit about flowers and I hope I got it right. Also fun fact: yellow chrysanthemums represent neglected love and/or sorrow. Wonder if Moira knew that when she suggested them? 
> 
> Follow me @starlightocelot on tumblr and Twitter to see me expressing my love for my trans woman Moira headcanon.
> 
> Edit: I just realized I could be linking the songs from the album, duh.
> 
> [The Relentless](https://youtu.be/zRnNfMVo06s) by Famous Last Words


	4. Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira may have misinterpreted a couple things. 
> 
> A new date is planned. She makes some revelations. A strange voice makes it's reappearance and reveals itself finally. 
> 
> Is it enough to make Moira want to stop?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai ya. Spent most of my late afternoon into night writing this, but it was worth it. Here's another long chapter for you all. 
> 
> Take precautions because it's going to be a bit of a heavy one. Mainly towards the end. 
> 
> TW: anxiety attacks, mental breakdown, voices in people's heads
> 
> Stay safe and I hope you enjoy another scene of our show. Chapter is un'beta'd and mistakes are my own and are subject to edits

Standing at her living room window with the blinds closed just enough for her eyes to peer through, Moira scanned for any signs of life outside her home. Nothing but an occasional jogger or person walking their dog. She looked over to the front of Angela’s house, the blonde nowhere to be seen as her garden sat idle in the light breeze. God, just even looking at it gave Moira an uncomfortable pit in her stomach, already beginning to feel sick. Turning away from the window as she let out a heavy sigh, Moira draped her body into the recliner next to her. 

It had been a few days since…the incident and the last time she saw Angela. She gently gripped her right hand, now in fresh bandages that she changed 30 minutes ago. A sense of comfort was found as she rubbed the injured hand between her fingers, carefully massaging it so as not to cause any more pain than she was currently experiencing. At least it was in a much better state compared to Saturday as she cringed at the painful memory of taking shards of glass out of her fingers and palm. Even though she did the best she could, she wouldn’t be surprised if she missed a piece or two. She wasn’t exactly in the best state of mind during the time.

From the moment she started to tend to her wounds, she really wished that Angela could’ve been there with her. The memory of her angelic hands under hers rushed back into her mind as Moira imagined them carefully and effortlessly taking care of her mess. As angelic as Angela was, she wouldn’t be surprised if those hands could cure anything from a simple touch. _If only it were that simple_ , she thought to herself.

If anything, the one thing Moira truly regret from that day was the fact that she angrily yelled at her ‘lover’. She hadn’t meant to; her mind was overwhelmed with so many feelings in the moment that she had to let out that energy somehow. Moira liked to think, and prayed, that Angela wouldn’t think any less of her for doing that. Her outburst was never intended to pierce the ears of her angel, being towards the _insufferable_ _bastard_ that inserted his way into the middle of their conversation.

Moira let out a huff of rising anger. Just thinking about _him_ got her blood boiling. _He_ was the reason this happened. _He_ was the reason that caused her hand to be like…to be like this! But worst of all, _he_ was the sole reason that her and Angela weren’t together at this very moment. If only he would’ve just stayed away from Angela, Moira knew exactly what he was trying to do the second she saw him.

He was trying to take _her_ Angela, her perfect angel, away from her and she would not allow it.

A small part of her was thankful for whatever unconscious action caused her to smash the glass in her hand. It stopped the conversation and brought the attention to her, as much as she didn’t want it in the first place. The only good thing to come out of that was that Baptiste (growling at the mention of his fucking name) seemed to take some sort of hint as he hadn’t been back to visit Angela over the past couple of days.

Moira would know because she kept watch whenever she could. She couldn’t stand the thought of another person, let alone a _man_ , try to corrupt and taint her innocently perfect angel. No. Never. She would keep her safe and watch over her always. Even though she hadn’t seen the angel in days.

She felt like she was going through withdrawals with every hour she didn’t see Angela. Even though it was only a few days, she was already starting to lose herself a bit. It gave Moira a lot of time to think about her next approach and plans, but ultimately gave her time to reflect on…herself. She knows how obsessed she is with Angela, but does she really care? Unfortunately, she had to say yes. It had kept her awake at night, the troubled thoughts of how far she had been pushing herself towards this goal.

But what if she was wrong in pursuing Angela?

What if, this entire time, Moira had been misreading everyone of their interactions together? What would it mean if Moira was just some creepy stalker, following around a truly innocent woman who didn’t even feel the same way she did? She would just be setting herself up for a broken heart, a broken everything. Her world revolved around Angela and she meant everything to Moira. Was she just setting herself up for failure? For something even worse?

No.

No, no, no. That can’t be right. In fact, it isn’t right at all…

She is in too deep with this woman, too deep to stop at this point. It must be destiny, right? Destiny and fate had finally brought them together at this exact point in their lives! How else could she explain these…these immense feelings of love, passion and admiration towards Angela? It would be ridiculous not to believe that there was some higher will pushing things here! But wait a second, how could it be destiny if Angela didn’t return her feelings?

Unless…Angela is just as shy as she is. Of course! That must be it!

Fate had brought together two souls, desperately yearning for one another and of course they both had to be shy. Angela must want Moira as bad as she does for her! It makes so much sense now! This entire time and she didn’t even consider it! Oh, how stupid she felt that she didn’t see the signs in the first place! Then that must mean…that the garden date was Angela’s way of trying to spend time together! Maybe she expected Moira to make the first move? It would make sense! Why else would she go through the trouble of inviting just Moira for help?

The answer had to be that Angela was as hopelessly desperate in love with Moira. Oh, yes! This had to be it!

As if fate and destiny were watching over Moira, her phone vibrated in her pocket before she immediately pulled it out, already having a sense of who it could possibly be. And of course, one new text message from Angela that read:

Angela:

**Hi! I’m sorry if I’m bothering you because I know you said you wanted to be left alone and I wasn’t sure how long you meant. I just really wanted to check up on you to make sure you were feeling better than Saturday.**

 _She was actually…concerned about me? She really wanted to talk to me this entire time?_ Moira pondered as she felt like life was returning to her once more. This proves Moira’s theory that Angela really is in love with her! She quickly tapped out a response, not wanting to keep her angel waiting.

Moira:

**It’s so good to hear from you as I was just thinking about you. I wanted to apologize for my behavior on Saturday. It seems my anxiety is not great around people I don’t know. I hadn’t realized it was that bad.**

As soon as Moira sent that message, she could already she that Angela was typing back a response that was sent a few minutes later.

Angela:

**It’s so great to hear from you as well! And you were thinking of me? Awww : )**

**And there is no need to apologize. I completely understand where you are coming from! I know how bad anxiety can get from my own experience. So it’s not hard to see why you reacted that way.**

**I know you didn’t feel comfortable telling me but I wished you would’ve told me about your anxiety, I could’ve sent Baptist on his way instead of letting you silently suffer. I’m so sorry about that! Also is that how you spell his name? I have no idea lol**

Of course, Angela would understand why she felt the way she did! Oh, this was so perfect! And she would’ve sent Baptiste on his way? Oh, this was so many wonderful feelings going through Moira right now! She didn’t even know how to spell his name! That shows that she never cared about that insignificant pest in the first place! Moira felt her smile grow second by second as she

Moira:

**I appreciate your understanding of anxiety. It’s ok that you didn’t know. I could’ve never expected you to know in the first place. But now we both know for the future. If you would still want to continue this relationship, that is?**

Angela was quicker to type again as she shot off her reply almost instantly.

Angela:

**Of course I would like to continue with this! You are seriously a wonderful human being Moira!**

**I really want to make up Saturday for you!**

A compliment? From Angela?? Moira couldn’t believe her eyes as she let out a deep sigh of love at the fact that Angela called her a ‘wonderful human being’. She could already feel those words beginning to ingrain themselves in her head. It seems Angela was gaining a sense of confidence in wanting to make up for Saturday’s misgivings. Moira relished in the fact that Angela was really trying for her. Surely this would lead to another date, right?

Moira:

**Thank you. I truly appreciate your compliment. You have no idea how much I needed to hear that.**

**You would like to make Saturday up? That sounds delightful. What did you have in mind?**

Moira hesitated on adding a ‘dear’ at the end of that last text. Seems her confidence didn’t increase every one of her skills. Oops.

Angela:

**I’m not sure what or when we could do it. But I promise you we will! This week will be very busy for me, especially Friday night.**

Oh? What was happening Friday night? Moira had to know, of course. But that doesn’t mean it won’t stop her from following where she goes that evening.

Moira:

**Oh? What is going on that evening? Something special perhaps?**

After sending that text, Moira could see that Angela was typing something out but kept erasing it. Was it happening? Is…is Angela trying to work up the courage to ask her out? Is that what was happening right now? Moira’s heart began boom against her chest, hands trembling as she waited, desperately, for Angela’s response.

Angela:

**Haha, it’s a surprise! I have something really special planned : )**

**Let’s just say it involves a dinner for two at this nice restaurant called the Grove.**

**At 7:30 in the evening, lit candles and everything**

**If you know what I mean lol ; )**

Moira immediately knew what Angela had meant and she was elated upon interpreting the text to find its true meaning. Angela really is shy! This is her way of asking Moira out! YES! FINALLY! Moira squealed with delight like a little schoolgirl as she realized what this meant for her. No, what it meant for them! This was truly it! She was already putting the event in her calendar! Oh, what was she thinking? She would remember all the information in her head anyway as it would be important for the years to come between the two as they day they finally got together. Moira was already trying to figure out what this ‘surprise’ might be for her.

Moira:

**Ah, say no more. I believe I am able to interpret what you mean.**

Angela replied instantly with:

Angela:

**Good lol**

**I’m glad you understand ; )**

**Unfortunately, I have to go right now. I have some extra work to do before I make dinner. But I will talk to you soon, _ja_? **

** Moira ** **:**

**Of course. I look forward to seeing you soon. Take care, Angela.**

Moira slumped back into her recliner, a huge sense of accomplishment washing over her entire body. This was it. This was the moment she had been looking forward to ever since meeting Angela. They were finally going to be together for life, just as destiny intended for them.

“Oh, I wonder whose last name will go with.” Moira spoke to herself with joy, getting up from her seat to prepare herself for Friday. “Mrs. Angela O’Deorain sounds lovely but I certainly wouldn’t mind being Mrs. Moira Ziegler. Oh! What if we combined our names together! Mrs. Moira O’Deorain-Ziegler and Angela O’Deorain-Ziegler! That has such a lovely ring to it! I must consult Angela which one she prefers during our date!”

= = =

Surprisingly, Friday evening came much faster than Moira had expected.

She had, mostly, kept herself busy trying to figure out the best way to make this date the best that it ever could be. Moira really wanted to go all out but keep it simple. Something of a controlled mess she put it. After getting off the phone with Angela those dew days ago, she put out an order for a bouquet of bright red roses that she had just picked 10 minutes ago. The day after, she found a cute little pastry shop that made Swiss Chocolate truffles. Angela said she wanted to try them in one of the many conversations they had leading up to this day. Moira placed them in the cooler so as not to let them melt before she could give them to her one and only love.

Her fashion for the evening saw her embracing the flamboyantly gay and butch trans woman she was, deciding on a suit jacket and dress pants over top a plain white dress shirt. With the sleeves of the shirt and jacket rolled up to her elbows, she could set any uselessly gay women on fire from pure lust alone if they dare look at her. Moira always wore this combo well and she knew it. Even though she’s trans, she never once saw the outfit as purely “masculine” or “only meant for men”, rather seeing it as gender neutral in her heterochromatic eyes.

Fuck all that conformed gender bullshit, she looked good and felt even better when wearing it.

She certainly went all out as she drove her car a ways down the street to the restaurant that Angela had mentioned. The time was 7:25 as she pulled into the parking lot behind the building. Putting money in the meter for her spot, she took the box of truffles and bouquet of roses in her arms before walking around to the front of the restaurant. The place certainly did look like a fancy restaurant that Moira some how missed in all her time living here. There was an elongated window that stretched the front of the restaurant. Moira peered in to see if she could find her date.

It took a couple seconds, but she was able to spot Angela at a small table for two near the center left wall of the restaurant and oh dear, did she look so beautiful. Angela was in an elegant, white halter dress, showing off her toned and slim arms with black pointed-toe T-strap heels. Her makeup was done eloquently with her dark cherry red lipstick along with blush and eye shadow. A small pair of golden hooped earrings she wore bounced off her perfect skin as her head turned back and forth, prowling the restaurant. Instead of her hair in the usual ponytail, Angela put it up in a lovely bun that sat at the back of her head. Moira hoped she looked as good to Angela as she thought for her.

 _So intimidatingly perfect_ , Moira thought.

She noticed Angela going from checking her phone and looking towards the front doors of the restaurant constantly, no doubt waiting for Moira to make her appearance. Well, she wouldn’t keep Angela waiting any longer as she began making her way to the front doors. But, as her luck would have it, she felt someone bump into her right shoulder which held the flowers, knocking out one or two of the roses onto the ground. A flash of green hair quickly went by as he was at least polite enough to stop and apologize as he looked back at Moira.

“I apologize. I am very sorry but I am very late.” He quickly spoke, with an accent Moira couldn’t even begin to describe at the moment. He wasn’t around any longer for her to figure out as he dashed through the front doors of the restaurant, quickly making his way inside as she bent down to pick up the roses.

A smile was still on her face as she set them into the bouquet once more. She wouldn’t get mad or even a little upset at this small accident. It was no problem as nothing could’ve brought Moira down off this high of excitement and happiness. She casually made her way inside the restaurant humming a small tune to keep her confidence high.

Stepping through the doors, Moira’s nose was assaulted with the downright delicious scent of foods that were currently being prepared in the kitchen. She could smell and identify some of the ingredients being used and she loved every second. Stepping towards the front of the house server, she acknowledged Moira with a polite, “Good evening, ma’am. Do you have a reservation?”

Moira politely replied with, “Good evening as well. I do believe my date made the reservations for us. She arrived a bit earlier than I did. No doubt the reservation is under her name.”

“That sounds so lovely. I hope your date goes well here at the Grove.” The young woman replied. “What name would the reservation be under?”

“Ziegler.” Moira pronounced with confidence.

“Ziegler?” The server repeated aloud, her tone of voice questioning Moira.

“Yes. Is there something wrong? Was that not the right name?”

“Yes! I mean no, no. Hold on. You said Ziegler, right?”

“Yes…” Moira spoke, voice dry with a small annoyance over being questioned again.

“That’s…the right name, but that can’t be right…”

“And why is that?”

“Ms. Ziegler’s plus one just checked in moments ago.”

Moira’s eyes went wide with shock, in her mind, already questioning the legitimacy of this server. “What…what do you mean her _plus one_ already checked in? I _am_ her plus one.”

“I…I don’t believe you are, ma’am.” The server quietly spoke as Moira had raised her voice beyond the acceptable range.

This had to be some sort of mistake. She almost considered marching over to Angela right now, but she didn’t want to cause anymore of a scene. If she wasn’t Angela’s plus one…then who was? “I demand to know who this ‘ _plus one_ ’ is. **Now**.” Moira hissed, her ‘now’ making the smaller woman jump in fear.

The server, already scared of what Moira would do to her if she didn’t give an answer, reluctantly pointed in the direction of where Angela was. “I-I don’t believe I can give you h-his last name, b-but his name is Genji.”

Genji!? Who the fuck is Genji!?

Moira’s head whipped in the direction in disbelief, wanting to prove to this poor excuse of a front of house as-

Oh.

Oh no.

No, no, no, no, no…

This, this cannot be. This had to be some sort of dream, right? A nightmare? Moira’s began breathing heavily, the breaths shaking as she saw who was with her perfect angel. The man with the green hair that passed her earlier. The man who knocked out the roses from the bouquet. The man who was going to ruin _everything_ Moira had worked for.

And he was sitting with Angela.

Moira’s arms fell to her sides in shock and horror, roses and truffles spilling out on the polished tiled floor as she watched Angela happily converse with this…this… _Genji_. Knowing the restaurant wouldn’t let her go in further (and honestly, she thanked them for that because she was ready to do something at this point), Moira stubbornly walked outside, stomping into the ground as she went back to view whatever this was through the window out front. Surely…surely her eyes were deceiving her right? Yeah, no, that, that had to be it…

Moira stood where she was before, where she first spotted Angela, peering through the glass hoping that this was just some sort of sick fucking joke. But unfortunately for her, it wasn’t. She was not alone as Moira had thought. There she was, her perfect angel that was meant for her, with her hands locked with this Genji person, the man with the green hair. They were both smiling, staring deeply into each other’s eyes with, which Moira refused to describe, passion beyond any doubt. There was something there. Between Angela and Genji. Looking at Angela’s face, Moira realized that not once, has she ever looked at Moira the way she was looking at Genji right now.

She didn’t want to believe that was the case, so she didn’t.

Instead, she began hyperventilating on the spot, clutching her chest as she witnessed what was taking place in front of her. Who the fuck was this? He’s…he’s stroking her hair, laughing and complimenting Angela when Moira should be doing that. _Oh god, he’s moving in close to her, what is he going to…NO. NO NO NO NO NO! HE’S KISSING HER. HE’S TAINTING HER. FUCK, NO THAT SHOULD BE ME! NOT HIM!_ Moira screamed in her head, face growing red in anger and shock. _Wait…what is that look on Angela’s face…is she…no, that can’t be it…is she actually…she is actually enjoying this?_

No, no. He’s not tainting her. He already did that. And from the looks of it, he did that a long time ago.

Moira could feel the tears streaming down her contorted face. This cannot be. This isn’t a dream. This is a fucking nightmare she’s in. But it’s not and she can’t even begin to bare this harsh reality check. This isn’t the end of her story! No! But as she looks on in horror, both Angela and Genji are unaware of what is currently taking place outside. This…this wasn’t her story. It was never her story to even begin with. She wasn’t the main character.

What really did it for Moira, however, is when she took a closer look at the fingers on both of their hands. Sitting right there, the ring finger on the left hand held a golden wedding band, a sign of engagement between the two. Her heart sunk. Moira…hadn’t noticed that, even when she was with Angela. Or maybe she told herself that it wasn’t there in the first place? Maybe she decided to see what she wanted rather than what was there to begin with.

Moira did what she did best, running away from her problems as she ran around the corner to the parking lot in the back, covering her tear stained face in shame and regret. She made it to her car where she propped herself on it. Of course she didn’t deserve Angela in her life. How could she ever think she was on that same level as her. This wasn’t right. Why did she still have so many feelings for Angela still? After all she’s seen, after all she’s been through, why?

In all honesty, she still felt like it was their destiny to be together. But, how could they? How could she possibly win Angela’s heart back to have for her own?

“ **We can get her back, you know**.” A demonic voice pierced her eardrums with its low, growling tone. It…It almost sounded like…

Moira looked up, looking for the source of the voice as her head swung around the empty parking lot full of empty cars. She was the only one there. Then…where did the voice come fr-

“ **I can help you get her back**.” The voice rang out again, much more pronounced and louder.

Moira anxiously searched the parking lot once more, looking all over to see where that voice was coming from. “W-who…who are you? W-Where are you?” She spoke, shrinking into herself, overwhelmed with a sense of fear.

“ **Right here**.” The voice said, coming from right in front of her.

Her eyes searched every which way in her front, until it they landed on the reflection in the window of her car. Moira looked on in horror once more, covering her mouth, already feeling sick to her stomach. Her reflection was talking to her. But it looked different from her. It looked darker, grinning face full of pure evil. The sinister red and blue eyes pierced through Moira’s soul, sending chills all over her body. “W-who are y-you?” She nervously spoke out, one step closer from breaking down.

It was a demon in the form and shape of her.

The laughter of the demon blasted in her ears as Moira winced in the pain that it brought. It felt like she was being stabbed with a rusty knife in her eardrums. It hurt like fuck and she didn’t want to feel that. Thankfully it stopped almost as immediately as it started, as the demon spoke out again, “ **I’m you**.”

“W-what?” The Irishwoman spoke in disbelief of what she was hearing and seeing. But the voice was hers, albeit sounding more demonic than she ever could.

“ **I’m the better version of you**.” It spoke in a mocking tone. “I can help you get her back. And she can be yours forever.”

“L-Leave…leave me alone. I don’t want to t-talk about it anymore.” She really didn’t. She just wanted to get home. She wanted to be alone, not lose her fucking mind.

“ **Why? Because you’re a fucking failure**?”

Moira winced in even more with the emphasis of the pain put on the last two words. “S-stop, please…” she silently cried out, hoping this apparition would disappear if she willed it enough.

“ **Ah, but I can succeed where you failed, my friend.** ” The demon taunted.

Trying to stand up for herself, Moira spoke up with, “Y-You’re not a friend of mine.”

Again, the laughter of the demon rang out in her head once again, this time with more intensity as she cried out in pain.

“ **As if you have many friends to begin with you pathetic, piece of shit**.”

A low blow that caught Moira off guard even more. Her eyes already welling with tears once again as she did her best to hold them back. “P-Please. Just leave m-me alone…”

The demon just lowly laughed in tone that didn’t hurt Moira for once. “ **I can help you get her back. Together, we can win her heart back from that _disgraceful,_ _vile, evil, worthless piece of shit! THAT PRETENTIOUS FUCK WILL RUE THE DAY HE STOLE ANGELA FROM US!_** ” As the demon grew louder and louder Moira collapsed to the ground in more pain than her hand had caused her. This couldn’t even compare; this was miles above any pain Moira had experienced.

“STOP!” Moira belted out. “I CAN’T HANDLE THIS SHIT ANYMORE!”

That low chuckle came back out as Moira’s tears went down her face. She was a fucking mess, laying there on the ground. Her entire body shaking and trembling as she tried to sit up against her car. Her breathing was out of control as she tried to get air into her system through short and sharp breaths. She held her head up as best she could, with her still bandaged hand, trying to breathe properly.

“ **Very well. But we will be in touch _very soon_**.” The demon said before fading away.

Moira could finally hear herself after what felt like an entirety. What did it mean ‘very soon’? What was this thing even? Why was it somehow apart of her? Why did it make her feel so much pain?

Finding the answers to those questions weren’t her priority right now. She didn’t want anyone to find her like…this. She couldn’t be seen. She needed to go home and get the fuck out of here.

Peeling herself of the pavement, Moira stood up and begin walking on wobbly legs to the driver’s seat of her car, doing her best to compose herself along the way. Once she was in the driver’s seat with the door closed, she just fell onto the wheel of the car, already crying her heart out as fat tears streamed down her face.

She thought she couldn’t feel any worse than she did last Saturday. But she was completely wrong. This couldn’t even compete with last Saturday. It’s in its own fucking league. Strings of ‘why’s quietly escaped from her mouth as she lost herself in her feelings.

“Why me?” She cried out, voice in pain from everything that had occurred in the last 30 minutes.

“Why?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear lord. I am so sorry Moira. 
> 
> I want to say it gets better from here but it doesn't. In fact we're on a downward spiral. The next chapter is going to be just as, if not more, heavy as this one. It's not going to be pretty. 
> 
> Thank you for following the story so far with all your wonderful comments. I really appreciate every little thing you all do. 
> 
> Stay safe, tell someone you love them and go do something nice for yourself. You deserve it. 
> 
> Follow me @starlightocelot on tumblr and Twitter to watch me give Moira the proper respect and love she deserves.
> 
> [Voices](https://youtu.be/6ZYWE14oyzo) by Famous Last Words


	5. Lust of the Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira takes in new revelations, unsure how, or if, she'll accept them. 
> 
> She does something that makes her feel disgusting but oh so good at the same time. 
> 
> And a familiar face has something to offer.
> 
> What is it? And will Moira accept?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this may be the longest chapter? Idk. 
> 
> These following chapters after the last one are fun to write as we're finally getting to the good shit. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the show :)
> 
> Also forgive me for not getting this out sooner, life is shit but we're working around things.
> 
> Content warning for this chapter: masturbation, some form of voyeurism? (auralism?), small themes of suicide, bullying and just sex. Consensual of course.
> 
> Chapter is unbeta'd, mistakes are my own and subject to change in the future.

With her hair undone, dressed in a black tank top and grey sweats, Moira sat at the sink, watching herself in the mirror intently as she dragged circles around teeth with the toothbrush. She had gotten back home, somehow safely, about 30 mins ago. It took a bit of time to pull herself from the floor as she collapsed out of exhaustion upon entering her home. Her entire being was drained of energy, both mind and body degraded as the evening came down from its climax. The revelations she made tonight were still hard to even believe, let alone attempt to accept.

Angela. Her poor captured angel, Angela. It wasn’t her fault that she was to be married to this _vile creature_ that interrupted their already perfect lives. No, it would never be her fault, ever. Moira would never blame her for such a thing. She had been poisoned by this so called ‘love’ that Genji had cursed her with. Moira felt her anger rise again at the thought of that degenerate having _her_ beloved wrapped around his dirty finger. Angela was blind to the real love that Moira had to offer her. He _is not_ the one for her. She can’t tell right from wrong as she’s locked in this poisonous grip Genji has on her. Angela belonged to _her_ and _her_ only. Nobody could love her like Moira would. Nobody.

If only Angela could notice her love through this foggy haze, surely, she would break free from the spell placed on her and come running to Moira with open arms. But how? How could Moira break this haze? Once again in her life, she felt lost. Unknowing of what to do or where to go. Pressure building up inside of her with nowhere to go. She felt like weights were tied to her feet, preventing her from reaching up into the heavens to meet Angela’s hand. Her breathing increased again as her emotions began to rise up again, almost similar to earlier.

And then, she felt that ominous feeling again. The same one that arrived with that…presence. 

Moira had begun to panic. She did not want to get involved with…whatever that _thing_ was in the parking lot again. She didn’t want to see that haunted reflection ever again. She even considered washing her face and brushing her teeth in the kitchen sink downstairs where there was no mirror, but she was too tired to drag her dying body downstairs.

Instead, she would take her chance in her bedroom bathroom figuring that as long as she kept her eyes on its possible source, it wouldn’t be able to manifest itself. So far it had been working as she was able to peacefully complete her tasks at hand without any interruptions from her ‘demon’.

Unfortunately, Moira had to take care of business first.

Not wanting to spit on herself, Moira reluctantly bent her head down, pulling her vision away from the mirror as she spit out the remains of her nightly routine. She turned the faucet to its prior position before propping herself up with hands on either side of the sink. Her head still down in the porcelain sink, shutting her eyes tight as her body trembled in paranoia and fear. She could fell the eyes of a presence burning a hole into her skull, waiting to scare her. Certainly, that’s what it would do, right? Catch her off guard like it did in the parking lot? It was too obvious, and Moira saw it coming.

She just needed to take a stand and face it.

After taking a moment to mentally prepare herself, her forearms tensed as she shot her head up, opening her eyes up as she braced herself for the demon that would surely appear right in front of her.

Except, it didn’t. It was just her reflection, staring back at her with bugged out eyes as it mimicked every tremble and slight twitches her body gave.

She looked at her reflection intently, dragging a hand up to touch her cheek. She had certainly seen better days. Her hair was mess as loose strands were all over the place, sticking to the cold sweat on her forehead. She could’ve sworn she saw a grey hair on the crown of her head. Dark, accentuated bags sat under her eyes as her heterochromatic pupils seemed to have lost the brightness that was previously in them. Fingers dragged over slight formations of wrinkles that weren’t there before.

Had she always looked like this? Was it because of her behavior lately? Was this the way she looked in Angela’s perfect eyes? Moira shook her head, not wanting to further degrade her mental state by asking questions she shouldn’t be asking in the first place. She made her way back into the bedroom, turning to look at her reflection in the mirror one last time before shutting the light off and closing the door as a precaution.

Her bed was a mess with pillows and sheets strewn all over the place. She didn’t care to fix it, not right now. She just wanted to sleep, to forget about everything that had taken place tonight. Moira sighed to herself as she slipped into the bed, grabbing sheets and covers to wrap around her exhausted form. Feeling a bit more secure than before, closing her eyes, she laid her head down on a pillow with bare any pillow sheet still on it, finding some sort of comfort in it.

She just needed to sleep. Maybe when she woke up tomorrow, this nightmare would be over. She didn’t want to feel like this. She can’t handle this shit anymore. It felt like she was losing her fucking mind over and over again. Moira’s shifted around in bed, breathing rapidly increasing as she felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes once more. She wished Angela was here to hold her, to tell her that everything would be ok. Moira wanted nothing more right now than to rest her body into Angela’s caring form.

Unfortunately, she would be denied this luxury tonight as the tears broke loose again. Her body twitched and shook as she cried herself to an eventual sleep, crying out for Angela to help her with every ragged breath.

===

Moira wasn’t a heavy sleeper. So, it came as no surprise to her when she awoke from her sleep due to a loud thump of some sort. Her eyes opened instantly as she sat up in bed, searching and scanning the room for the cause of the disturbance. The curtains of her window flowed freely from the air conditioner that blew right underneath it. Her flat screen TV sat atop a small box on her mess of a dresser, cosmetics and toiletries strewn about in an organized chaos. Fortunately, there was nothing out of the ordinary so far. Carefully, her eyes went to the bathroom door, almost waiting for something to pop out from behind.

God forbid that demon appearing before her once more. She didn’t want it to prevent her from getting any sleep.

Another thump echoed in her ears as she was able to pinpoint the source of it…behind her? That would mean it was coming from Angela’s room on the other side. How…how was she making that noise? Moira placed her still bandaged hand up against the wall as, yet another thump sent a small vibration throughout her opened hand. Following the thump came what sounded like a high-pitched groan of some sort. Oh no. Was Angela in some sort of danger? God no, please don’t let that be the case right now. No. She shouldn’t even involve herself in the first place. She should just go back to sleep and pretend that this was apart of the collective nightmare she was experiencing. In fact, Moira almost did just that. Almost.

As much as Moira needed to sleep, a large part of her couldn’t forgive herself if something truly bad was happening to Angela. She didn’t want to lose her anymore than she already did. Her gut feeling told her to walk away, to get some earphones and just go back to sleep. But she couldn’t. She couldn’t leave her angel to a possible danger. Pressure built up inside her once more as emotions conflicted back and forth into a mind spiraling game of tug o’ war.

Eventually, she came to a decision that pleased both sides of her mind. If she heard another thump in the next minute, then she would listen in on what was happening on the other side of the wall before springing into action. If she didn’t hear another thump, then she would just go back to sleep and pretend she was imagining things. Moira sat there, listening intently for any sort of sound to go off. Her eyes had adjusted to the dark, but she found herself staring at a random spot on the wall, placing more focus on her audible senses.

In her head, she started counting to 60, slowly dragging out the pronunciation of the numbers. 10 seconds went by. Nothing. 20 seconds went by as she repositioned her ear on the wall. 30 seconds. Faint voices or something of the sort? It was really hard for her to tell. 40 seconds, a long stretch of silence where no noises bounced off against her eardrum. Her heart beat against her chest like a large bass drum, awaiting for something, anything to happen.

She wanted a reason to keep listening to whatever was going on, knowing she would get it eventually if she persisted.

As the timer in her head reached to 60, Moira was still reluctant to pull her head away. She didn’t want to know what was going on. She _needed_ to know what was going. She needed to know if her darling angel was safe. Luckily, or unluckily in this case, Moira’s persistence paid off as she got a taste of what was happening on the other side.

“F-Fuck…” Angela moaned out. “S-Stop teasing me, you asshole…”

Moira snapped to attention as her eyes grew wide, hoping she wasn’t hearing what she thought she was hearing.

A laugh followed suite, Moira instantly matching it to _Genji_. He was in there with her. That wasn’t right. He shouldn’t be there. _SHE_ should be there. This wasn’t _his_ place. He didn’t belong here. “I think you were supposed to say please. Don’t you agree?”

A groan came from Angela as she cleared her throat to speak up again.

“Fine! Stop teasing me, _please_.”

“Much better.”

There was a pause as Moira’s heart stopped alongside it. They…they can’t seriously be doing…that? One of Moira’s worst fears came to life as she heard Angela cried out, releasing a high-pitched whine after those few seconds. “S-Shit…Gen…Genji…”

No. No, no, not again. Not here! Not now! Not while she’s right here dammit! Moira wanted to pull her ear away from the cold wall and forget what she heard. Eyes shut painfully tight as she forced herself to listen to the dirty acts taking place on the other side of this wall. Beads of freezing sweat started breaking out all over her body. With her face in her hand, every moan and groan that came from Angela caused her body to violently twitch. She shouldn’t be listening to this. This…this isn’t right.

And yet, she couldn’t pull away. Correction. She didn’t want to pull away.

Angela’s sweet melody of pleasure rang out in her ears as she listened closely, breathing slowly down as they began to have heat behind them. Moira wondered how godly Angela must look right now. In her own little daydream, she imagined herself between Angela’s succulent thighs clenching at her head while she ate what would to be the most delicious nectar of Angela’s sex. Oh, she wanted to make Angela sing. No, she wanted to do more than that.

She wanted to devour her whole.

“Ah!” Angela cried out once more. “R-Right there, yes, right there! Ah!”

Moira lowly growled in response, grip tightening on her skull. Fuck. She sounded so fucking gorgeous right now. How did Angela look with sweat covering her entire body? Was she sprawled out on the bed, grasping the sheets tightly in her hands? How would her warm angelic skin feel against Moira’s cold and ever curious hands? What would her pussy feel like clenched around _her_ fingers? But better yet, how good did Angela taste? 

With her head bent down, Moira opened her eyes to see her own excitement begging to be released from her pants. Lips trembled as she bit down on them with Angela keening out in pleasure as she could feel her abs contract, trying to control herself. There was already a wet spot poking through the fabric, fuck. She…she shouldn’t even be considering this, let alone listening to this. Moira softly groaned, her hand grasping a pillow for some sort of support.

She’s not going to do this. She’s stronger than this. This isn’t right. This is disgusting. This is-

“F-Fuck! Stop! I can’t take it anymore! I _need_ you to put it in me, _NOW_!”

Moira froze, paralyzed upon hearing those words slip out of her angel’s mouth. Such lewd and filthy words. She released her breath into a deep sigh as she freed her on sex from its confinement. She had no idea her angel was so…dirty, so desperate to be fucked like this. It was enough to spur her excitement until the end of time.

Moira wrapped her hand around her bandaged hand around her womanhood as she began to pump slowly. She was already leaking as her wetness slid from her tip. Angela loudly groaned on the other side of the wall, a sign that her request had been fulfilled. A moan softly slipped out of her mouth as her other hand clamped around her mouth to prevent any other noises from being heard.

“J-Just like that, _liebling_. _Mein Gott_. A-Ah! It feels so good inside of me…”

Fuck. Moira could feel herself drooling as her mouth fell open, imagining herself right there in between Angela’s legs, trying to control herself from taking Angela like this. She needed to know how Angela’s pussy would feel wrapped around her. God, she would give anything to even get a chance of how fucking wonderful that would feel. She did her best to control her speed, wanting to enjoy every second of this gracious moment she was allowed. Thank fuck that _whatever his name was_ wasn’t speaking out loud, allowing Moira to fully immerse herself between fantasy and reality.

“F-Faster, please!” Angela commanded as she whined out in pleasure.

She was losing control of herself as her hand started to pick up speed, letting out soft and sharp noises into her hand. She wanted Angela to hear her so badly. Angela should know how much she drives her insane. “A-Angela…” Moira moaned out as it was captured between her tightening hand over her mouth.

“P-Please, _liebling_. I…I am so close…”

Moira let out a guttural moan almost a little too loud. Fuck it. At this point, she didn’t care if she got caught. But just to make sure, she bit sharply into her own hand for further prevention as her grip and speed increased, wetness dripping down her fingers. Moira could feel her own climax approaching. If she timed this right…

“Y-Yes! Keep going!”

She obeyed, biting into her hand hard enough to draw blood. But that was the least of her worries right now as she fucked herself on her hand, chasing after the release she didn’t know she needed.

“I…I’m g-going to…” Angela tried to get out before releasing sharp scream from her mouth.

That was all Moira needed as she pushed herself way over the edge. She was going to be too loud and she knew it. Throwing herself face first into her blankets and covers, Moira screamed into her mattress as she viciously spurt out onto her bed. Her hips in the air as her entire body violently shook while the unrelenting orgasm ripped throughout her entire body. It was hundreds of millions times better than anything she had ever experience thus far.

She stood there in that position as the bliss ran through her body, leaving her with millions of small fireworks exploding all over her body. God, that felt so lovely. Turning her head to the side, Moira took in a deep breath as she smiled to herself. It was much too real. Like she was there with Angela the entire time.

“Angela, that felt amazing, my dear.” Moira softly spoke, eyes beginning to open up as she expected to see the blonde’s face in front of her. “Tell me you feel the same way dar-“

Her eyes opened to the lonely and empty space of her near pitch-dark room. She lifted her upper half up, looking around for any signs that Angela was right there with her. There was nothing. Nothing except her sitting there in her disappointment. Moira’s gaze fell down to her hand, realization of her actions starting to come through to her. She…she really just did that. She…got off to that. All while listening in on such a passionate moment. Her other hand came to her mouth as she started to heave, her stomach churning and swirling unending, disgusted at what she had done. That was sick. Vile for someone like her. She was fucking disgusting. What the actual fuck was wrong with her?

Her eyes grew wide in fear and shock as she could feeling something threatening to escape from the back of her throat. Gripping onto her mouth as she pulled her pants up, Moira sprinted towards the bathroom door, nearly breaking the lock as she dove shoulder first into it. She knew where her toilet was by heart and proceeded to fall to her knees as she gripped both sides of the porcelain throne, emptying her stomach contents in shame and disgust.

Even after she got everything else, she still felt like there was more as she kept heaving into the toilet. This is what she deserved. This is what she deserved for being a fucking freak! How…how could she ever look at herself in the mirror after the vile act she just commit?

A light began to flicker to life as a familiar voice rang out from the shifting darkness. “ **Mmm, I didn’t know you were that desperate…** ”

Oh no. Not that thing. Please, not again.

Moira pulled herself from the toilet, her stomach getting a different type of feeling as she trembled in place upon hearing _that_ voice again.

“No…” She begged. “No, no, no. G-Go away! Please! Leave me alone!”

She looked up at the mirror, illuminated by a single dim light, giving the demon an even more ominous but clearer look compared to what she saw in the parking lot. With there much more darkness now, she was able to make out the blue and red pupils that flared bright with intensity inside the pitch-black sclera. The demon bore a haunting smile with knife like teeth, lined in multiple rows, fighting for space all over its mouth. It’s hair look liked it could set ablaze any second as it flickered back and forth in its darker orange, threatening to break out. The skin of the demon was incomparable to her own, appearing as if the demon had died a day ago with dark purple veins softly glowing as they traveled up the entirety of its right arm. The hands are what scared Moira the most. The inhuman way they looked. The fingers, if you could even call them that, were razor thin with nails so sharp, that they could draw gallons of blood if they wanted to. The only thing that didn’t seem out of place was the demon’s choice of outfit. A simple black dress shirt and red tie with grey slacks, akin to what she might wear.

The demon only laughed at Moira’s request as its mouth opened, revealing the endless sharp teeth lining its entirety.

“ **You couldn’t will me away with such a weak and fragile mind.** ” It spoke, voice eerily similar to her own, albeit low and sultry. “ **Besides…I feel as though we got off on the wrong foot earlier, my dear. I’ve only come to help you in your time of need.** ”

“W-What? What do you mean?” She questioned, “W-Who…w-what…what are you?”

The demon purred at the civil response. “ **See? Isn’t it much better when we just…slow things down to the basics? To answer your other question, I am you.** ”

“Me?” Moira spoke in disbelief “I…I don’t believe that. You can’t be me…”

“ **Oh, but I am darling.** ” It mocked, pulling itself from the mirror to fully manifest itself in front of Moira. “ **I am all these…wonderful feelings you have for our beloved angel. An amalgamation of all the emotions you experience whenever it involves even the slightest thought of her. And trust me, it’s a lot more than you think.** ”

As it spoke, it slowly strides forward as Moira scoots back to the wall opposite wall, paralyzed in authentic fear.

“W-What do you mean by, ‘my time of need’.”

The demon bent down in front of her, its knife fingers opening up to a scarred palm that placed itself on her cheek. Moira shut her eyes, trembling as she tried to pull her head away from the demon as its fingers wrapped around her head.

“ **Oh, my dear Moira…surely you know why? No? Well…simply put, I’m here to help you get _OUR_ angel back into the safety of our arms.**”

What madness did this demon speak of? How was it going to help her achieve her goal?

“But, s-she with that Genji person. How could you even-“

Moira stopped talk as the demon’s face fell into that of pure anger. The fire in its hair erupted into bright flames as its dark eyes grew wide. “ **DO NOT _SPEAK_ HIS NAME! HE DOESN’T EVEN DESERVE THAT! THAT NAME SHOULD NEVER COME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH! THE NAME OF THAT PARASITIC BASTARD WHO FEEDS OFF HER! IT BRINGS ME NOTHING BUT PURE RAGE!**”

There it was again. The pain that Moira had experienced in the parking lot. But it was different this time as she cried out, the feelings of molten nails driven into her head making her scream in pain as she grabbed her head to stop it.

“PLEASE! STOP! IT HURTS! IT HURTS!”

“ **Do you know why? Why it hurts so much?** ” The demon spat, pain becoming, at the very least, bearable as it’s tone of voice shifted to normal, despite the venom behind it.

“W-Why?” She whispered, tears starting to break away at the corners of her eyes.

“ **It’s all because of _him. He_ is the reason we carry so much pain. But he isn’t the sole reason why. It’s also due to you as well…**”

“Me? How?”

The demon stood up crossing its arms as it turned its back to Moira before taking a few steps away. “ **It’s because you are weak. At the first sight of Angela ‘being with someone else’, you turn and run away, crying like the pathetic worm you are.** ”

I-I’m not-“

“ **Quiet!** ” It hissed, turning back to Moira as it slammed its claws into the wall above her. “ **Unless you want to feel the most _raw_ and _true_ pain we have, I suggest you bite your tongue and listen to me.**”

No, she didn’t want to feel that. It hurt so much. She couldn’t take another round of it, let alone something even worse than what she’s experienced thus far. The tears slipped down her cheeks as she covered her mouth, sinking back into the wall. She didn’t want to feel that pain anymore and the demon knew it.

“ **See? Look at you. It’s moments like these where you disgust me more than _him_.**” It said, pulling it’s claw out of the wall with minimal effort as it looked down on Moira, quivering beneath her. “ **You’re not strong enough to take Angela away and you never will be. You don’t have the bite or bark to even begin doing such a thing.** ”

How was yelling and insulting her supposed to help?!

“ **But…we can fix that, my dear Moira.** ”

Moira’s brow raised in curiosity and confusion. What is this demon trying to suggest? What kind of help could it possibly offer her?

Catching her small interest, the demon menacingly smiled as it bent down in front of her face, tips of their noses almost touching with the minimal distance between them.

“ **I can make you so much better, my dear.** ” It breathed out heavily. “ **I can make you strong, fortify your mind so that we can take her back! I can help you get rid of that stupid motherfucker for laying _his_ hands on our beloved! I can make us…unstoppable. But most importantly, I can guarantee you that we will have Angela to ourselves at the end of it all. What do you say?**” The demon smiled, extending her clawed hand eagerly towards Moira’s. “ **This is what we want Moira. Let’s put an end to this romantic tragedy and arise from the ashes. _Together._** ”

To be quite fucking honest, Moira didn’t believe this thing at all. She couldn’t imagine how it would _help_ her get Angela. She could never do such a thing! God, she felt like she was plunging headfirst into insanity by just talking to this thing in the first place! Fuck, she already lost her mind! What the fuck was even going on at this point?! Why is this happening to her?!?

But…it did make some valid, but unfortunate points. Her current state of mind was fragile and weak. It would be damn near impossible for her to do this alone. She’s lost her sense of self control, feeling as though everything around her was falling apart. Simply put, she’s terrified. She _can’t_ do this on her own anymore. She _needs_ help. The demon is right. If she doesn’t try, she might just end up dying. She couldn’t bare to live in this world if Angela wasn’t hers.

“What do you want from me? You’ve told me why, but you haven’t told me how.” She spoke, looking up at the demon with a small bit of confidence.

The demon whistled low as it chuckled out, “ **Smart girl. Asking questions before diving straight in. I love it. This only requires on simple thing from you, dear…** ”

“One simple thing?” Moira repeated.

“ **One simple thing…** ” The demon replied.

“You keep beating around the bush, demon. Tell me what this ‘one simple thing’ is.”

“ **Ooooo, there you go. Keep that up and we are going to work just fine, my sweet. All you have to do is let me have control and _I_ can take care of _everything._** ”

Moira took a deep gulp that took its time to travel down her throat. Relinquishing her control and giving it to the demon? That sounds like a terrible idea.

“ **I can see that look in your eye and I know just how to get rid of it. You do not need to give me control 100%. Think of it more like 50%. Or rather, when the time requires it. Those times where you _really_ need help. You’ll still have full control should you require it. Think of me as a co-captain to your sad excuse of the meat bag that you call your body.” **The demon laughed.

Moira’s eye twitched in annoyance. If this demon was coming along for the ride then it would have to stop with that shit.

“ **We can negotiate everything later, my dear Moira. But, now, I need to know that you will accept my once in a lifetime offer…”** The demon spoke, moving its hand to emphasize the need for agreement.

Something about all of this felt so…wrong. Like, somehow even more messed up than what she did earlier. Giving this thing an ounce of control felt like it could lead her somewhere dark. And yet, looking deep inside of herself, Moira could still feel the passion and love that she had for Angela. It burned greater as it was the strongest feeling she had, overriding her worries. This is not the end of her story. Not anymore. It was time to take control by giving control.

The demon hungrily stared at Moira’s bandaged hand as it came to meet the veiny purple claw of the demon. Slowly she began to wrap her hand around the demon’s, the demon breathing heavily in anticipation for what was to come. It was in for a disappointment when Moira ceased movement of her hand, the demon shooting a confused and angry look at her. Moira cleared her throat before speaking up once more.

“Do you promise me that we will have Angela once everything is done? She asked, looking into the demon’s eyes for any sign of lying.

The demon’s fact contorted back into its formerly happy state, smiled growing bigger like a hyena grin as it saw what Moira was trying do. And it loved it.

“ **I promise you, Moira. On Angela’s heart, you have my promise that she will be ours.** ”

Moira looked down at the hand of the demon once more, finding nothing that could imply the demon was lying to her. She took a deep breath in before letting it out slowly, calming herself down from all that had taken place. It was time to make a change.

Accepting jealously as her new guide, Moira’s hand clasped around the demon’s, giving it a firm and convincing shake.

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, what has our lovestruck protagonist got herself into? 
> 
> Technically this is the end of ACT 1 of our show. (I think.)
> 
> What fucked up things will be held in ACT 2? 
> 
> Answer: A whole lot of shit. 
> 
> Also you may notice down below that I've linked the song this chapter is based off of down below. I've been going back through and adding them and the end of every chapter. If you want to go back and take a look, that's a-okay.
> 
> Hope you are still enjoying the show, stay safe and take care of yourselves. Make someone laugh today.
> 
> Follow me @starlightocelot on tumblr and Twitter to come watch me beg Moira to step on me.
> 
> [Lust of the Lost](https://youtu.be/e-701kHvXNs) by Famous Last Words
> 
> Just letting you also know, this is the only chapter where anything related to sex happens. The rest of the chapters arent


	6. Legends and Legacies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira makes new best friends.  
> She goes back to a painful memory, one she doesn't want to keep reliving.  
> She finally hears the words she's waited so long to hear.  
> And she finally gets rid of an obstacle between her and Angela.  
> It wants to stay alive. Guess she'll disappoint this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I thought this chapter would be simple but oh god no. It's technically two chapters in one. And I just went all in. But it was really fun and interesting to work on. You'll see why its this way in the next chapter. 
> 
> For now, welcome back to the show. Hope it lives up to your expectations.
> 
> Warnings for: PTSD, flashbacks, child abuse, transphobia, murder, blood, graphic depictions of violence
> 
> Take extra caution when reading this chapter compared to others. If you would like to skip the child abuse and transphobia, scroll past the wall of italic text. 
> 
> Chapter is unbeta'd and mistakes are my own and subject to change in the future.

“Mmm! _Mein gott_ , Moira! This is so delicious! Don’t you agree, Genji?” Angela exclaimed, nudging her partner with her elbow as she went in to get another forkful of the wonderful dish Moira had cooked for them that night.

“It’s incredible!” He happily agreed, shoving another bite into his mouth before looking up at Moira. “What did you say this dish was again?”

“Shepherd’s Pie, my dear. Thank you both for the lovely compliments.” Moira warmly smiled to the pair before taking her first bite of her proud work as she watched her best friends excitedly eat. That’s right. _Best friends_.

Angela and Genji had invited her to their home for a small and quaint dinner. Angela had wanted to taste the Irishwoman’s dishes since she bragged _sooo_ much about them, and Moira certainly didn’t disappoint her new best friends. That’s right. 

It was shortly after the date that Angela had decided to introduce Genji to her next-door neighbor. Moira, a little more confident this time around, welcomed him with open arms just as she had done with Angela and as a result, they quickly became good friends. It wasn’t very hard as Angela had nothing but great things to say when it came to Moira, which certainly helped her out in the long run.

From there, the couple started seeing Moira coming around a lot more often as they would often invite her to hang out with them. They would often take Moira out on the town to all kinds of restaurants they had never been to or shopping in the downtown district. Some evenings during the weekdays, the three could be seen walking through and around the small park in the middle of the city, just going on and on about terrible workdays or clients as a way to vent frustrations. Moira found herself growing more and more comfortable the more she spent time with the couple.

Hell, Moira was so comfortable around the two that she even invited them over to her home, mainly on Friday evenings as the three shared bottles of Moira’s hard liquor, carelessly laughing away at the many jokes and stories that were told between them. It was their little fun way of celebrating the end of a week as they sometimes had fun or down to earth conversations. Under the effects of alcohol, Moira found herself opening up a lot more as she was able to tell them about her past and what it was like, often inspiring the couple to do the same.

Or maybe they just felt like getting fucked up from time to time as they regularly had small contests to see who could hold their drinks better. In a surprise twist that no one saw coming, the innocent Angela would most often come out on top, leaving Moira and Genji horribly hungover the next day while she was just right as rain.

After a couple of weeks like this, they would find some ways to hang around each other more, often during days of the week. Like now for example, where Angela and Genji had invited her to their home for a small and quaint dinner. Angela had wanted to taste the Irishwoman’s dishes since she bragged so much about them, and Moira certainly didn’t disappoint her new best friends as everything had gone great so far.

“You deserve so many more compliments!” Angela said with her mouth full as she chewed in between words. “You’re cooking is truly amazing!”

Moira playfully laughed, waving away Angela. “Oh please, my darling. Anymore praise like that and I might spontaneously combust right before your eyes!” She said, earning a hearty laugh from the two.

While she primarily ignored the comments from Genji, Moira found herself overloading with joy on the inside as Angela’s praise pushed her further into a high.

“Is it right to assume that this is an old family recipe of yours?” Genji inquired.

“You wouldn’t be wrong, my dear.” Moira said before taking another bite, waiting until she chewed and swallowed everything before speaking again. “My mother taught me the recipe every time she made it. It’s so ingrained in me to the point where I could recite the ingredients and steps in my sleep.”

“Oh, that’s so cute! Did you two make a lot dishes together?” Angela quipped up.

She hummed in acknowledgement, “Yes, she taught me everything there was to know about cooking and baking. I don’t know how I would’ve survived this long without these skills.”

“Certainly longer than Genji, seeing as though I do most of the cooking around here.”

“Well I _would_ , if you’d actually let me cook.”

“Do you not remember that time when you let the spaghetti catch on fire?” Angela said, raising an eyebrow.

“How does one let spaghetti, of all things, catch on fire?” Moira questioned, curious as to how someone could fuck up such a simple dish.

Genji raised his hands in defense, “Ok, to be fair, I didn’t know the noodles were supposed to _stay_ in the drainer. I always just dump them back in the pot!”

“While that was a crime in of itself, placing it back on the _still active_ burner was what I really had a problem with. I thought my landlord would’ve kicked me out for sure!”

Moira could hold back the snort of laughter that came upon hearing that as Angela followed suit. Well, if Genji was doing stuff like that, she wouldn’t be surprised if he couldn’t last a day.

“I thought it was turned off…” He grumbled under his breath.

It wasn’t uncommon for Genji to be butt of the joke between the three, often making the simplest of mistakes that usually blew up in proportion. Sometimes literally.

“Anyways,” Genji spoke as he waved off their laughter. “Ask you mom if she has anymore recipes she’d like to share with you! I’d love to try some of her other dishes!” Genji said, trying to turn the tide of conversation to something that didn’t involve him being laughed at.

Moira’s eyes fell to the floor upon hearing that. While she did tell them about her mother, she neglected to tell them what actually happened to her. She prepped herself to deliver the bad news once more in her life. “I’m afraid that’s not possible anymore. She…passed away some odd years ago.”

It was a significant shift in the mood of the evening, with the laughter and jokes they were just making seconds ago fading away from memory.

“Oh, Moira…I’m so sorry to hear that.” Angela apologized, hand over her mouth.

“It’s ok.” She sighed, pulling her gaze from the floor. “Death is apart of life and I’ve come to accept that.”

“Do you miss her?” He asked.

“Yes.” She hummed quietly, feeling nostalgic mixed with sadness and guilt as she never visited often before her mother had passed some years back. It was hard to really know what was going on with them being in separate countries. But at least she rested easier knowing her mother did not suffer, instead passing away in her sleep. “There isn’t a single day that I don’t miss her. I loved her dearly then and I still hold her very close to my heart now.”

“I see.” Genji said, casually sipping at his drink. “Was she…you know…supportive of you?”

Moira felt something pull on her heartstring upon hearing that, pulling her back into early memories at home. Genji had put her on the spot like this. Accidentally or on purpose, she couldn’t figure it out right now. It was something she made clear that he wasn’t supposed to do ever. But here she was, falling into the rabbit hole of emotions. Her mother was the first person who she came out as transgender to at her young age. The first person to ever support her and her identity. The first person to truly love her for…her.

“Genji!” Angela snapped at him. “Moira said she preferred going at her own pace when it comes to talking about her family!”

“Oh shit, sorry! I forgot! I didn’t mean to-“

“No, it’s okay. I think. But yes, she was much more supportive of…who I was. She was…actually comfortable with the idea of having a daughter. She never questioned it. She would…she would tuck me in at night, calling me her beautiful daughter. I can’t tell you how…just…amazing it felt to hear that from her. She helped me throughout my transition, always making sure that I had what I needed at every moment. I owe my life to her.”

“That’s so wonderful to hear.” Angela softly spoke, smiling as she tried to stop a tear from rolling down her face.

She had nothing but fond memories of her mother. She didn’t mind talking about all the wonderful opportunities her mother provided for her. Her mother helped her transition before puberty started and was able to help with higher education. She made her into the woman she was today and she owed everything to her.

Angela’s comment would have been a nice way to end that conversation but…of course it would be Genji to ruin it with his next question, as he asked, “What about your father? You’ve never talked about him.”

Regret immediately went across his face as the couple watched Moira’s demeanor completely shift from reminiscent to terrified upon hearing those words. Or the two specific words rather. Eye blown wide as she started hyperventilating through her teeth, her entire body locked up as Angela and Genji looked on in fear of their friend. She was breathing heavily, taking in strong and fast breaths as she gasped for air. Muscles on her bear arms tensing into solid and uncomfortable forms as her entire body shook in her chair.

Angela was the first to make a move as she quickly rushed to Moira’s side, wrapping her hands around Moira’s as she did her best to try and calm her down.

“I-I…I’m…” She whispered through her teeth, tears streaming down her face.

Angela shushed her, trying to bring her back to reality as she softly spoke, “It’s okay. It’s okay, Moira. I’m here, everything will be alright.”

But it didn’t stop Moira from spiraling further and further into a flashback. To a terrible living memory that had haunted her for too long now. The talks about her parents stirred the memory back to life. But she didn’t want to relive again. Certainly not right now in front of the woman she loved and the enemy.

“…a-a…m-monster…”

_It took her weeks to build up the courage to come out to her father._

_That’s part of the reason why she confided her feelings in her mother first. She was much closer with her as she spent most of her young life around her. The bond between her and her mother was unlike anything she had ever experienced since. A great amount of love and trust in one another let them grow that much closer together, often confiding in their feelings to one another._

_It’s not like her father wasn’t there. Most of his time was devoted to his work as an accountant in order to generously provide for his family. He was widely known throughout the small town they inhabited, garnering a good amount of respect and position in their social structure. He was the ideal man of the town, having a beautiful wife and young child with a decently sized home and an above average income. Most men would kill to get the chance he had._

_But it all came at a small cost, that being the close relationship between a father and family was barely there. He barely had time for his wife, let alone his child, unable to build anything that could resemble what her and her mother had together. It’s not that he didn’t want to spend time with them, but work was more important on his hierarchy of needs. He believed that he could make up for his lack of love by providing much more for his family. He could get them anything they wanted and seldom disappointed in that area._

_While it was nice to often get what you wanted, it couldn’t replace the lack of love he couldn’t provide. His gifts felt even emptier, like a halfhearted attempt to cover for him at best._

_That’s part of the reason why she found it so difficult to come out to him. She was intimidated by his status and what he represented. She felt like she barely knew him and vice versa. How would he react to such news? That his child wasn’t the boy he thought she was? Her mother had accepted her so easily but would her father?_

_Standing at the entrance to the parlor on an unassuming Sunday afternoon, the younger O’Deorain could feel the deep pit in her stomach as her body trembled in anxiety and anticipation. Her father was seated in his large and comforting armchair, the staple of any father, as his attention lay on the semi thick novel in his hand. He could often be found here often, electing to spend his rare free time reading. It was one small thing she could relate to, but not enough for anything else._

_Her heart crashed against her flat nonexistent chest as her breathing was already picking up the pace. She was already having second thoughts, repeatedly swallowing at the lump in the back of her throat. It wasn’t nearly this nerve wrecking when she came out to her mother. Her mother had told her to breathe, to let air into her system properly before she spoke._

_That’s right._

_Breathe in deeply, counting to 4, holding it for 5 and then releasing for 6. Just as mother taught her._

_She practiced this exercise a few more times before her breathing was back at a semi controllable pace. Good. Now comes the hardest part. One step at a time, she made her way across the room as it felt like a long corridor with her father at the other end. With each the step, the feeling in her chest getting tighter and tighter as she opted to just hold her breath until she made it. Staring her father down, expecting him to look up at any moment, but it never came. After what felt like an eternity, she finally made it to her father’s side, shifting awkwardly as she waited for him to acknowledge her._

_Her father, however, already noticed her presence in the first place, holding her in his peripheral vision as she made her way towards him, examining every little action she gave off. He was quick to acknowledge her with his eyes only as they slowly looked towards his child, expecting her to speak. It became apparent pretty quick that she wouldn’t dare speak a word until he spoke first, displaying her discipline and respect for him._

_As it should be._

_He cleared his throat in one go with a low, but heavy grunt, startling the poor child._

_“Yes? What is it, my son?”_

_She winced upon hearing that title. It never suited her, feeling uncomfortably foreign to her, much like she felt in her one skin. Swallowing heavy and letting out a deep breath, she spoke, voice trembling with all sorts of emotions with each syllable._

_“I…I…I h-have something t-to t-tell you, f-father. S-Something important…I mean.”_

_His eyebrow raised, feigning a sense of curiosity, noting the wavering seriousness in her voice as he replied, “Is that so? Well, out with it then.”_

_She took another deep breath, closing her eyes as she saw the words she had memorized in the darkness of her eyelids, letting them slip out of her mouth._

_“F-Father. I…don’t know how t-to say it, but…I’m…I’m going t-to do my b-best.”_

_She got an acknowledging hum in return as he looked at her as if to say, get on with it already. Eyes still closed, she conjured up the strength to tell him how she really felt, how her mind at war with her body._

_“Father…I think I’m…n-no…I-I am transgender. I d-don’t feel like I am a…boy. I-I feel more like I am a…girl.”_

_He was surprised to say the least, emotions churning inside of him that he couldn’t put words to yet. Out of all the things he was expecting to come out of his child’s mouth, it certainly wasn’t that. It couldn’t be that. The book in his hands was the least of his worries as he let it fall to the ground in front of him as she visibly jumped. Looking at his child, he assumed he didn’t hear what they had just said. He couldn’t have possibly heard that right._

_“Y-you…what?” He said, his own voice wavering the same way hers did prior._

_It was her turn to clear her throat, making multiple attempts before speaking once again. “A girl. I-I am girl. I’m d-don’t want to be y-your son. I want to be y-your d-daughter. I-I’ve already told mother a-awhile ago. And I…wanted to tell you...”_

_His wife knew about this? Why hadn’t she let him know about this? This…this couldn’t be happening. Did his child know what this would mean? Did she know what this would mean for him? For the lives he had built for them all these years, the hard work he put in take make sure his son could live the best life and this was the outcome? That wasn’t right, it didn’t sit well with him at all. _

_“Stop that.” He said, head in his hand._

_“W-What?”_

_“I said, stop that! Shut up with that nonsense!”_

_“What…what do you mean?”_

_He stood up quickly from his chair, towering over her as she jumped back in surprise and fear._

_“Don’t play coy with me!” He growled, stepping forward as she stepped back. “You’re not a girl! You’re a boy! A young man!”_

_With every step he took, she had to take two as she backed away from him and his seemingly bad reaction to the news. She had come this far and it was to late to shut her mouth. She pushed on, despite the red flags._

_“N-No…I-I don’t feel like I am! I d-don’t want to be. It…it doesn’t feel right. I-I’m a girl! I know it!”_

_Any attempt at trying to convince him just made him more upset, his face contorting into anger as he got louder and louder._

_“Shut up! You’re not right in the head! You’re a child! You don’t know what any of that means!”_

_“I-I do! I-I’ve done the research! I’ve looked up m-multiple sources! I-I swear! I know w-what it means!”_

_“NO YOU DON’T!” He shouted at the top of his lungs. “You don’t know what that means for us! For me, you ungrateful child! I’ve done everything I could for you! Given you anything you’ve wanted, and this is your idea of repaying me!? For everything I’ve done for our family!?”_

_His hand raised in the air as she stood paralyzed in fear and shame. What did she do wrong? Did she miss something? Why was he so upset with her?_

_The voice of her mother rang out from the hallway as her footsteps approached the entrance to the parlor._

_“Connor, what on God’s earth are you screaming about? What happen-“ She spoke before arriving at the entryway, freezing in confusion as she watch the scene unfold before her._

_The hand came down across her young face with enough force to lay her onto the ground, glasses coming loose and flying across room. The first thing she registered was the scream of her mother as it rang out in room, as she lay dazed and confused. She didn’t feel the initial impact, but she sure as hell felt its after effect. It stung. A lot, almost as if she had been socked square on the cheek with hundreds of bee stingers. Grabbing the swollen cheek as her entire left face stung with throbbing pain, her eyes teared up as she sat up from her position, gaze going upwards to her father._

_He was furious, more so than she had ever seen him before. She didn’t even know he could express such an emotion. All of his attention was on her as she lay hiccupping on the ground, tears streaming down her face. His hand was already raised again as she shut her eyes for the impact. A presence stepped in front of her in order to protect her from further harm as it shouted back at her father._

_“How DARE you, Connor!” She shouted, easily matching his anger. “How DARE you place your hands that way on OUR daughter!”_

_The younger O’Deorain slowly opened her eyes to see her mother in front of her. Her father stepped back in shock, shaking his head as he couldn’t believe what his wife was saying either._

_“Our daughter? Our DAUGHTER!? HE is not our daughter, Grace! He is our SON! To think you’d buy into this nonsense too, it’s…it’s unconceiveable!”_

_“That’s enough! I will not let you hurt her any further! She came to you for support! Do you know how long it took her to build up the courage to talk to you?”_

_“Why didn’t you tell me if you knew!? We could’ve dealt with this sooner, TOGETHER Grace!”_

_Her mother huffed in annoyance. “It wasn’t my place to tell you! She wanted to tell you on her own!”_

_Both of his hands came down in front of him, grasping at the air in front of his chest. “I…I can’t believe you actually support…this! Our son can’t be like that!”_

_“I said, that’s enough Connor! I will hear no more of that from you!”_

_He looked at her in confusion, unbelieving that his wife, the women he loved, was speaking these words to him._

_“Grace.” He said, almost beggingly as he placed his hands on her shoulders. “You can’t be serious…do you know what this means? Do you know what this means for US? Once the whole town finds out about this, we’ll be the laughing stocks of the century! Respected accountant’s son wants to be a damn girl? What will they have to say about us then??”_

_Meticulously, she picked up both of his hands, two fingers each as she removed them from her body. “This isn’t about you Connor. This is about our child! To hell what the damn town thinks about us! I don’t care! I will always love my child and provide the best for her, no matter what! If she says she’s a girl, then she’s a girl and I will help her achieve those goals. If you can’t accept the fact, then I’ll leave, and she’ll be coming with me.”_

_Stunned with the proclamation, he looked at her pleading with his eyes as he quietly begged out, “Grace…please…you can’t be serious. This…this isn’t right. Please tell me you’re not serious.”_

_She crossed her arms, adopting a confident pose as she spoke, “I am, Connor. I’m putting my foot down on this.”_

_The younger O’Deorain sat in silence the entire time, having watched her parents argue back and forth while she silently cried to herself. What had she done? Was her family really going to fall apart because of her? Because she wanted to be herself?_

_“So, what will it be, Connor? Your family? Or your own selfish interests?” Her mother called out, desperately hoping her husband would come around to his senses._

_He sat there, studying her face to see if this was all some sort of sick nightmare he was living. He looked down at his child for the first time in a while, disbelief and shock still crossing paths on his face before looking back up at his wife. He wanted her to say that this was all some sort of sick joke. It would certainly be a better outcome in his mind._

_“Connor?” Her mother called out again, trying to bring him back to reality. Trying to bring him to the same page she was on._

_He placed his head in his hand, shaking it as his breathing begun to spiral out of control. When he pulled away his hand, a look of disgust took its place across his face, looking directly at his wife before his gaze settled on the small trembling form behind her._

_“No…” He finally spoke, sending chills down the spines of the other two. “No. I can’t accept that. To see everything I’ve worked for, thrown away like…this. He’s not our daughter and at this point he’s not even our son anymore. He’s not my child. Not anymore. He…no…it. It is a freak. A monster.”_

_“Connor!” She shouted back._

_“You heard me, Grace. And I know you heard me too.” He said, pointing at the child that was no longer his. “You’re a monster. You’re monster for tearing this family apart…A monster…”_

_Before his wife could shout at him, he simply exited the room. From the sounds he made as her mother bent down to hold and check on her child, he took his coat off the rack and left the house, closing the door behind him. Not slamming it, but rather shutting it gently, like he always did when he would leave for work._

_As much as her mother’s words promised to make things better while asking if she was ok, she couldn’t focus on that. Only one word rang out repeatedly in her head, as if it had been branded into her brain. The last word her father ever spoke to her: monster. The last thing he had left her with: monster. What his final thoughts seemed to be: monster._

_She was a monster. And It was all her fault._

She didn’t remember falling onto the floor.

She also didn’t remember Angela being this close to her face, holding her hand in a death grip.

She really didn’t remember why the tears continued to stream down her face, leaving their stains on her cheeks.

But apparently it all happened.

“It’s ok Moira. It’s all right. I’m still here for you. It’s ok.” Angela’s angelic voice rang out.

Moira finally started returning a bit into reality as she slowly looked up at Angela, who was relieved to finally see her stir back to life.

“Oh, thank goodness!” She exclaimed, releasing her death grip into a much more appropriate soothing one. “Moira? Are you all right? Are you back with us?”

Her vision still a bit fuzzy, she slowly nodded her head, asking the blonde, “Wh-What happened?”

Angela’s thumb ran back and forth against the back of her hand, doing her best to further soothe her friend. “I believe you had a…flashback of sorts. You were whispering to yourself as you curled up onto the floor. I…I wasn’t able to make out much of what you said, except for one word. I don’t want to repeat it in case it triggers you further. Are you ok? Can you stand up?”

“Y-yes. I think s-so.” She mumbled, letting Angela help her back up onto her chair. She remained by her side after doing so, legitimately concerned for her friend.

“You don’t have to say anything you don’t want to. We’ll both understand. It’s ok.” She said, rubbing at Moira’s upper back this time.

“N-no…I…I think it might help to t-talk about it. J-just a bit. Please.”

Angela hummed in acknowledgement before sending a quick glare to Genji, “That’s fine. And this time, _we’ll stay quiet_ and let _you_ do the talking.”

Genji looked at Moira, genuinely upset that he was the cause of her flashback. “I…I’m so s-sorry, Moira. I didn’t m-mean to…”

But his partner just shushed him for now, letting Moira take the stage as she did her best to calm herself down a bit with Angela by her side.

“M-My fat-um…my…the…other p-parent was not s-supportive of me. It…he…he got really upset when I c-came out. He…he hit me…and…mother came to protect me while t-they argued. At the end of it all…he…he called m-me…a….m-monster. And its j-just stuck with me e-ever since. L-Like…h-he b-branded me with it. My mother and I…we…moved out immediately and w-went to go live w-with my…grandfather. I…I never saw…h-him…ever again.”

“Oh, Moira…” Angela softly cried. “I’m so sorry that you had to go through all of that. I had no idea…”

“Yes, I’m so sorry that I…made you relive that. I didn’t want to hurt you…” Genji uttered, still not sure if he should even be talking.

“It…it still haunts me to t-this day. I…I can never forget how everything felt…It’s j-just…no c-child should over f-feel that. I…I didn’t want to…”

This time, Angela shushed her as she saw her struggling. “It’s ok…It’s alright. You’re here with us now. And you’ll always be safe here with me and Genji.”

Moira was surprised when Angela wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace as she softly sobbed out, “T-Thank you…truly Angela…thank you.”

“It’s ok. I’m always here for you. Always.”

Moira was beginning to feel better upon hearing that. Her perfect little angel, always watching over her.

Genji spoke up from across the table. “If…if it makes you feel any better, and stop me if it doesn’t, when me and Angie decide to have children, we will love and support them. No matter what.”

As much as she didn’t want to hear Genji’s voice right now, a part of her felt, a bit relieved upon hearing that. It felt good to know that some other child would not end up in the same situation she did. If she had it her way, no child would be in that situation at all.

“Yes, we will.” Angela nodded in agreement. “We will teach them the love and respect that we know. I hope that helps you a bit.”

Moira sniffled; a bit happy to hear that. “N-no. It does. It really does. T-thank you. Thank you for being so…wonderful and kind.”

“Of course.” Angela smiled.

“I’d like to think that me and Angie would make great parents.” Genji added as Moira felt her heart lurch.

They wouldn’t be good parents together. _She_ and Angela would make an even better pair compared to what he could ever do.

But begrudgingly, playing along, Moira had to add back, “You two…would make such wonderful parents.”

They both thanked her as soft smiles were traded. Genji got up from his seat to wrap his arm around Angela, pulling her closer and away from Moira as alarms went off inside her head.

 _Go back to where you were. Leave her alone_. She thought to herself.

But he didn’t as he looked towards his partner once more, stealing a kiss from her before saying, “Yeah. We really would be great parents.”

Angela laughed in agreement as Moira felt her stomach churn. She didn’t want to bear witness to this shit anymore. She had to excuse herself.

“Is…is it ok if I freshen up a bit in the bathroom?” She quietly asked, hoping they would say yes.

“Of course.” Angela said. “Me and Genji have to have a… _short talk_ anyway so, talk your time. Please.”

Moira stood up from her seat as she made her way to the entryway of the kitchen and down the hall. Once she was out of sight of the couple. She could hear Angela getting into Genji about his behavior earlier.

“Genji,” She said in an annoyed tone. “You need to remember that Moira needs to go at her own pace when it comes to talking about her past!”

“I-I know! I…I just f-forgot. I’m sorry…”

“Don’t say sorry to me, say sorry to her…”

While the couple continued to argue, Moira stumbled her way into the half bathroom, shutting the door and making sure to lock it. Upon seeing that she had completed those steps, she collapsed onto the sink in front of her, arms grasping the side of the sink as they held her weak exhausted frame up. Her breathing becoming heavy and labored as cold bullets of sweat leaked down her forehead.

“Fuck…” She said through gritted teeth, talking to herself in the mirror. Turning on the sink, she splashed cold water into her ghastly face, looking down at the scarred-up palm that made up her right hand. She loathed the fact that she was so vulnerable in front of him, that he even got the chance to see her in that state. He probably thought she was weak for showing emotions like that.

But it wasn’t her fault! _He_ was the one who brought up her… _other parent_. He knew not to push her and he still did it anyway! How could he? Did he know? Was this his way of getting rid of her? Moira clutched at her head, her entire body trembling in anger and weakness as she looked back up at the mirror.

“I…I can’t do this anymore. I can no longer keep this…this charade up! I want him gone NOW! Did you see what he did to me? I’ve told him countless times never to bring… _that_ up! And he did! He made a fool of me! This was his plan all along, wasn’t it!? This pointless plan of yours never accounted for that! In fact, your stupid plan hasn’t even worked! I can’t sit by and let him slowly kill me, taunting me with what he has! I can’t fucking do this!”

The demon appeared, replacing her reflection in the mirror as she gazed upon it, eyes trying to bore a hole into the demon as she breathed heavily. Completely unphased by Moira’s attempt to intimidate her, it calmly explained, “ **Patience. You must calm down, dear. In order to succeed, we need you in the right state of mind. We need to wait for not only the right opportunity to present itself, but also the right moment to strike.** ”

“You keep saying that!” She snarled “A damn opportunity hasn’t presented itself yet! I’m losing my fucking mind every moment that he is around me and around Angela!”

“ **And I feel the same way too. I lose brain cells every second I’m around that disgusting vermin. But this is all part of the plan.** ” It spat back. “ **We need to-** “

“Earn their trust! Yes, I know. You’ve told me a thousand times by this point. But how can I earn his trust when he doesn’t fucking respect me?!” She said, head falling in the sink before letting out a breath she didn’t she was holding. “I think we need a change of plans because this one clearly isn’t working…”

The demon’s face scrunched up, annoyed and offended by the very suggestion that it wasn’t doing the right thing. “ **It _IS_ working, you fucking ingrate! The more they trust us, the more that they will let us into their lives! The further we get into their lives, the more opportunities we get to act upon!**”

Moira looked back at the demon as equally annoyed and pissed as it was. She wasn’t going to let this little deal stop her from speaking her own mind. “And that would’ve worked, but as of right now, we don’t have anything to SHOW, you absolutely useless and poor excuse of an entity! I should just get rid of him. Right here and righ-”

“ **ENOUGH!** ” It screamed as Moira grasped her head, grunting out loud as the pain shot through every part of her brain, tearing up every section with as its lacerated tips whipped out. “ **You seem to forget the power and control that I hold over you now, _Moira_. Why you choose to challenge me time and time again I will never know. But don’t think I can’t destroy this pretty head of yours, shattering it into a million pieces the next time you- **“

A knock on the door startled them both as they turned towards it up, Angela’s concerned voice bringing an end to their argument.

“Moira? Are you all right in there? I heard a strange noise and came to check on you.”

The darkened eyes shot back to Moira as the demon ordered, “ **Respond. _Now._** ”

Moira, feeling defeated in this conversation begrudgingly answered something innocent that wouldn’t make Angela press any further, “Y-Yes. I’m on my way out right now actually.”

It seemed to work fine as Angela responded with, “Oh ok! Good!”

The two sat frozen in place as the soft footsteps faded away down the hallway, back into the dining room. Before Moira could even think about opening up the door, the demon locked eyes with her again, clearly wanting something else from her.

“ **Now, you are going to go out there and stick. To. The. _Plan_. Got it?**” It barked.

Now wasn’t exactly a good time to try and fight back with the entity, especially while two people waited were waiting for her to return soon and with her mental state already in a bad state. Moira could do nothing but forfeit this battle for now. It would continue later once Moira left but she intended to fight back when that situation presented itself. She wouldn’t lose the war for control in her head.

Calming herself down and splashing her face with water in attempt to look more presentable, Moira let out a wavering, “Y-Yes. Fine. I understand.”

“ **Good. Now, let’s try to get through the rest of this dinner without you fucking everything up.** ”

As best as she tried to ignore the comment altogether, it didn’t stop her from wincing upon hearing it. Letting out a deep breath, Moira stepped out into the hallway, making her way back to her _friends_ with fists clenched.

Thankfully, Angela nor Genji could sense anything different about her as she took her seat, finishing up the rest of her meal alongside the two. In favor of avoiding more serious subjects like earlier, Angela set the tone of the conversation going forward by showing them cute pictures of cats saved to her phone. As much as Moira wasn’t really a cat person (she heavily preferred dogs instead), she had to admit that the pictures actually raised her spirits a bit, even more so that Angela was the one behind it. A small and soft smile broke out on her face as Angela scrolled through the album.

Soon, everyone around the table had finished their dinner for the evening as Angela stood up, beginning to collect the various dishes. Genji looked up at his partner, treading carefully before he asked, “I don’t have to do the dishes, right?”

Angela let out an annoyed sigh as she rolled her eyes at him. “No Genji, but it would be _greatly_ appreciated if you did help. I don’t suppose you wouldn’t mind helping me.“

“I can’t, remember? I’m meeting with Jesse from work to discuss our upcoming trip to a conference out west. I told him I’d stop by after dinner.” He said, getting up as he started walking for the exit.

“Oh, yes, that’s right! I forgot. But I find it a bit suspicious that you always have something _else_ to do when it comes time to dishes.”

Caught like a deer in headlights, Genji stood at the kitchen’s exit as Angela was beginning to unravel his plans to avoid doing dishes.

“Y-yeah, how about that? But, um, I have to head out now! Can’t be late!” He said, already waking towards the front door. “I’ll be back soon! Have a good evening Moira! I’m so sorry about earlier! Thank you for dinner!”

With that, Genji made his great escape, leaving his girlfriend annoyed and Moira even more annoyed than her. The nerve of him to walk out like that without cleaning up. _What a disgusting parasite._ Moira thought to herself. Don’t think she didn’t note his half ass apology for earlier.

Angela let out another sigh, this time of defeat, as she carried the dishes towards the sink before dumping them in. “I think I’ll leave him with the rest of the dishes this week. But knowing him, he probably won’t do it.”

“If he were a good partner, you wouldn’t have to do it all the time.” Moira spoke up. _I wouldn’t have my little angel doing such things in the first place. She deserves better than this…_

“Yes, well, Genji is a good partner. Just not when it comes to house chores!” Angela laughed, filling up the sink with soap and water. “I suppose you’ll be on your way too?”

Well Moira certainly wouldn’t turn down and offer to spend more alone time with Angela. She hadn’t been able to get her alone for more than 2 minutes over the past few weeks with Genji being a near constant every moment they spent. Was this the opportunity the demon was talking about?

“No, actually.” She said, already rolling up her sleeves as she made her way next to Angela. “Slide over and I can help you with the dishes, my dear.”

“Oh! Oh no, Moira. You don’t have to do that! You cooked us such a lovely dinner tonight and you’re our guest. Besides, you should go rest, it would certainly help out yo-“

“Please.” She interrupted, looking over at Angela with a soft, almost pleading smile. “I insist. It’s the least I could do before I leave.”

Finally alone with Angela after what felt like an eternity, Moira felt so much more content as they washed the dishes as the sounds of running water and dishes clanking together set forth a peaceful vibe. She was on drying duty as Angela was scrubbing off plates and bowls. She found it oddly relaxing. Neither of them felt like speaking and that was ok. It was like they were an old married couple, doing chores together and just simply enjoying each other’s presence. Angela had a beautiful aura about her, giving off feelings of tranquility, safety and innocence. Things Moira felt she couldn’t obtain on her own. She softly sighed, resisting the urge of leaning into her angel, even though she desperately wanted to do so.

She talked big to herself about how good she would take care of Angela. But as she thought about it more, she wouldn’t mind if Angela took the helm sometimes in a reversal of roles. Angela would take good care of her and she knew it. Much better than she ever could for her own self. Drying off the plates as Angela handed it to her, everything just felt…right. Like, this was the way things were supposed to be. More signs, she figured, that both of them truly meant to be.

Angela was the first to break the comforting silence, pulling Moira from her, for once, simple thoughts.

“I’m sorry about earlier.”

Moira looked quizzically at her, until she realized what she meant.

“Oh…no it’s…it’s quite alright.”

“No, it isn’t.” She quickly turned to face Moira, surprising the Irishwoman. “Genji shouldn’t have asked those questions. I remember what you told us that evening, when we were drinking two Fridays ago, remember? You told us wanted to go at your own pace when it came to sharing your past. I was so proud of you!”

She actually remembered all that? And she was…proud of her?

“You were opening up and it was so amazing to see you break out of your shell! You were valid in enforcing how you felt and what you wanted from us. I thought that Genji would’ve remembered but I was wrong. He can be forgetful sometimes. Ok…maybe a lot…but I don’t think he intended to hurt you like that. I’m going to make him write out a real apology so he can send it to you, but on his behalf right now, I apologize for his actions. I really do, Moira. Your feelings matter and you are valid in how you feel. I will always respect that.”

Angela wrapped her arms around Moira, pulling her into a tight hug as Angela’s head rest on her chest. She was completely stunned. She was actually touching _her_. Oh, dear lord. What was happening?

“You are an amazing person Moira. If you don’t hear it enough, then hear it from me right now. I love you. You matter so much to me and I’m so glad we were able to meet. You’ve been such a great friend to me!

The world around her felt like it came to a pause upon hearing those three words leave Angela’s lips. Moira couldn’t focus on anything else except those three words she had been waiting to hear for so long now. It was the only thing that truly mattered to her right now. The thing that had fueled her attempts at love for so long now. Her arms slowly made their way to tighten around her beloved, awkwardly wrapping around her as she pulled her closer.

I love you.

She loved her.

Angela actually _loved_ her. She actually cared about _her_ feelings and about the way _she_ felt. This was what she wanted this entire time! Angela was finally reciprocating her love! Angela didn’t have to go and do all that for her. She could give fuck all on what Genji had to say for her. He didn’t matter. He never mattered. What matters is right now, in front of her. Her angel. Her perfect lovely Angela really loved her!

How long did Angela feel like this? Had she felt this way the moment they met? Why did it take her so long to confess her feelings? Did she know how bad Moira wanted her as well? How desperate she had been? What if…what if she was using Genji as a test? A test to prove that their love and bond was strong, even in the face of an enemy? It all made sense now! OF course! Angela had just been testing her this entire time! She wanted Moira to prove that her love was real for her! And she finally passed!

“I…I love y-you too, Angela…” She said, voice wavering as her heart fluttered all over the place in her chest, holding back tears she swore she wouldn’t show in this moment.

“Good! I’m glad you do! You are deserving of so much love. So much more than you think.” Angela said, tightening into a bear hug around Moira.

Her dreams were finally coming true right in front of her. The girl she had sought after this past month and a half finally returning the same feelings she had been feeling. Everything was finally paying off as they stood there, arm in arm as Moira closed her eyes, taking in every second of this wonderful moment. She didn’t want to let go and neither did Angela for the moment, as their feelings intertwined with their bodies.

After almost a minute and a half, the hug had gone past the usual socially acceptable point as Angela tried to pull away from Moira with no avail.

“Ok, uh, Moira?” She said, looking up at Moira who was still smiling, eyes closed, as she was off in her own little world. Angela attempted to pull away once more, but Moira had her in an impressive iron grip.

“Ha ha, ok Moira…are you…up there? Still with me? Hello?”

Still nothing. Ok, this was moving from awkward to almost kind of sort of weird. You know the feeling, right?

 ** _Stop hugging her, you fool!_** The demon rang out in her head, attempting to bring Moira back to the moment. **_We don’t want her to get suspicious!_**

She was pulled back into reality as her eyes slowly fluttered opened before looking down at a nervous Angela, awkwardly smiling as she still wrapped in her arms. She quickly released her grip, so as not to make things…er…more awkward as Angela stepped back, brushing herself off.

“I’m sorry.” She apologized. “I believe my head took a…leave of absence. I’m terribly sorry, my dear.”

“It’s ok!” Angela nervously laughed “I…I didn’t know you were much of hugger.”

“N-Neither did I.”

“Y-yeah.”

Oh god, she made things awkward.

“I…I should leave…” She said, beginning to gather her stuff before Angela stopped her, make her tense with a hand on her shoulder.

“Let me see you out. If that’s ok with you?” She quietly spoke.

Hearing her voice like that always did wonders for her as she felt herself immediately relax into her touch. Bringing up her own hand to meet Angela’s, she smiled back as she turned to face her.

“I…I would like that.”

She slowed herself down as the two of them walked to the front door together. Angela handed her light jacket off the rack as Moira accepted it carefully. While she was putting on her jacket, Angela undid a couple of locks before opening up the door for Moira. After getting herself settled, she stepped out onto the porch, feeling a slight breeze rush past her, although she ignored it. She looked back at Angela who still bore a soft smile on her face, causing Moira’s cheeks to redden at the cute sight before her.

“I’ll…see you Friday then?” She asked, hopeful to spend more time together then.

Unfortunately, Angela frowned as she shook her head, worrying her to the bone, hoping she did nothing wrong to hurt her.

“I’m sorry but not this Friday. I have a small conference in the next city over in the evening and I don’t believe I’ll be back until the early morning on Saturday. I just want to get there and back to get it over with.”

Oh, thank god, she hadn’t done anything wrong, but this was new cause for concern. She would prefer not to let Angela out of her sight, especially for such a long trek. It looks like she might have to ‘accompany’ her, just to make sure she’s safe.

“I know I’ll be free over the weekend. Genji has his business trip on Saturday and I think his plane leaves early Saturday morning or something like that. I know he said some friends invited him out drinking Friday night, but I know don’t do well around unfamiliar people. So, I don’t know if you’d want to do that…”

The demon came back to life in her head as it softly purred out, **_This is the opportunity we’ve been waiting for, my dear…_**

 _It is?_ Moira thought back, not pay attention to what Angela was saying.

**_Yes, such a perfect opportunity I might add. We can…take care of our annoying obstacle and end this, once and for all._ **

_We can? Do…do you really mean it?_

**_Oh yes, with my help, of course. Come Saturday afternoon, Angela will finally be ours. I mean it. Your dream will finally come true, my dear._ **

_Finally? Oh, please…I’ve waited so long for this. Please tell me you’re telling the truth._

**_I have no reason to lie to you my dear. I’m already conjuring up a plan so that we may finally be rid of our pest._ **

“…take care of yourself. Ok?”

Moira was abruptly pulled from her head by Angela voice as she looked down at the blonde in confusion.

“W-What?”

Angela let out a quick breath in the form of a laugh before replying, “I _said_ , get some rest tonight. You deserve it after today. You need to take care of yourself. Ok?”

“Ah…yes, I will. I believe I’m almost ready to pass out.”

“Yeah, then you should definitely get home, but first…”

Angela step forward giving Moira a quick and efficient hug, pulling away before the ginger could even realize what had happened. She looked at Angela, mouth ajar as she waited for some sort of answer. This was all so new to her, having her love reciprocated.

“Remember,” Angela spoke, slight rose blush hitting her face. “I love you and you are deserving of love. Please take care of yourself, Moira. I don’t want to see my best friend hurt.”

Staring wide eyed, Moira could only slowly nod her head yes before stepping backwards down the stairs of the porch.

“I…I love…you too. And I will.”

Angela waved goodbye but not after thanking Moira for dinner and sending more words of encouragement as she made her way back to the door. Stepping inside after undoing the locks and letting herself in, Moira slumped against the front door for what seemed like the thousandth time in the past couple of weeks. She closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around herself. Already reminiscing on the hugs that Angela had given her.

Oh, that’s right. The hugs were something more this time as Angela actually loved her back finally. She had been waiting for so long and now everything really was starting to pay out. She hummed contently to herself as she bore a huge goofy grin across her face. Angela would finally be hers by the end of the week and this time it felt so real.

All she had to do was ‘take care’ of their little problem and they would live happily for ever until the end of time.

 ** _Are you ready to claim your prize?_** The demon purred, a smile extremely apparent in its voice.

“Yes. I do believe so.” She uttered, smile twisting into that of the devil’s on.

Time to set the stage with her sins.

===

The time on her phone read 12:27 a.m. Not exactly Friday evening anymore, now adopting early Saturday morning as it’s moniker.

Moira sat out on her own front porch, legs spread as her elbows rested on her knees, interlaced hands hiding her own sly grin from the night. The porch was lit well enough so that anyone walking by would be able to see her. With the bright dull orange streetlights littering the street, she had the perfect view of her street and then some, her vision stretching far into the horizon. Being the ‘patient’ woman she was, she had staked out here for the past 3 hours, ever since her prey left his house next door, waiting for him to inevitably arrive back to retire for the morning ahead. He had a business trip the next morning with all of his bags packed and ready to go. Any minute now, he would be back so that she could lure him into her trap.

For someone who was about to put their grand plan into motion, Moira was surprisingly calm about all of it. Possibly because the demon and her were one for the time being, intertwined as she provided a half empty vessel and while it kept her sanity and emotions in check. Two beings, symbiotically together in order to accomplish the same goal.

It was intoxicating, being one with the demon. The feeling of control over herself, it was something she craved for so long and now she had it. Something she was so afraid of over a month ago and now she was treating it like she had known it her entire life. Who knows? Maybe she did. Maybe the demon was always there for her, just unable to show itself until the moment was right.

So far, the plan was going perfectly. Angela had left for her conference early before the evening arrived. She had sent Moira small updates here and there as they had been texting most of the day earlier. What a surprise it would be tomorrow, essentially waking up with a new partner or a real partner this time around. While she was doing this for Angela, a selfish part of her was doing it mainly for herself, to get more control over her future. She wasn’t going to let anything stop her at this point, not even –

 ** _I believe our prey has returned to his den…_** The demon alerted, her own eyes shifting down towards the next block over.

Sure enough, there he was. His outline was clear as day as she was able to recognize his signature green dyed hair. Observing further, he seemed a bit inebriated, staggering down the street while doing his best to keep himself upright. From here she could hear him howling to himself, in pain or laughter, she couldn’t tell just yet. How he hadn’t been yelled at was a surprise in of itself. But her main thoughts were about how easy this would be to follow through on the plan.

When he got to their block, Moira sat up from the porch, stretching her legs as she slowly made her way to the mailbox out front, doing her best to match Genji’s pace so they could cross paths at the same time. Just as she assumed, it had worked perfectly as she slowly waved to him, right before he undid the fence for home.

“Moira!” He happily called out; a little bit too loud for her taste. “What’re doin’ out so late?”

She shrugged contently before opening and grabbing the contents of her mailbox. “Just checking the mail. I have habit of forgetting about it. I usually do so before I go to bed.”

Well, it wasn’t _exactly_ a lie.

“What are _you_ doing out so late?” She mimicked with a soft smile.

Genji grabbed at his head, almost appearing to massage it gently. “Jus’ drinkin’ with the crew before we head out for the airport in a couple of hours. Y’know?”

“Oh yes, I _do_ know. You have your business trip coming up, correct? Angela mentioned something about it.”

“Yea’, ish just a small thing. Fly out for weekend, see the west coast for 2 seconds and come back bright and early for work on Monday. Yipee.” He murmured, throwing his hands in the air with a mocking party gesture.

“I see. I assume you’re all packed and ready to go?” She laughed.

“Ye and no. Yea’ I’m all packed and stuff, but I’m definitely not ready to go with this damn headache though…” He slurred, rubbing at his temple.

Perfect. Just what she had hoped would happen.

“Oh, you poor thing.” She playfully mocked.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah…I’m probably jus’ gonna go sleep it off fer a couple of hours or something. I dunno.”

“You could do that.” She hummed. “Or if you come in real quick, I can set you up with some quick ibuprofen and a nice cup of tea. _My treat_.”

“Oh, no, no, no, no, please. I don’ wanna interrupt your evening with my drunk ass…”

“Oh, but I _insist_.” She purred, hoping he would just take the bait as is.

“Ah, nah, I couldn’t. I think Angela may have some up in her medicine cabinet…is ok…” He mumbled, undoing the latch to the fence.

Shit, she was losing him. She couldn’t afford to lose him with a precious opportunity like this. How else could she convince this fool to come with her? Hmmm, oh. Wait. That’s it!

“Welllllll,” Moira sang out. “I suppose you don’t want any of this leftover Sheppard’s Pie then? I just made it tonight and it’s probably still a bit warm!”

Genji stopped in his tracks as her smiled curved into grin.

“Leftovers you say?” He said excitedly, closing the gate. “Well, I suppose I could go for that…”

“Wondeful! Come! Lets get you what you need.”

She wrapped an arm around him as she led him further into her trap, pushing through the front door. Letting him walk a couple of steps into her house, she quietly locked the door behind her, just for good measure.

“Do you mind if I use the bathroom first? I feel a lil pukey.” He muttered, hand on his head as he turned back to her, giving her a serious look. “That don’t mean I don’t want that Sheppard’s pie though…”

She simply laughed in fake amusement, feeling disgust on the inside. “Of course! I know how much you love it.”

He started making his way towards the ground level bathroom before Moira quickly diverted him. “Not there!” She said, a little too loudly. “It’s…been having problems flushing recently. Here, let me help you to the upstairs bathroom.”

She grabbed ahold of his arm as he didn’t seem to pay her little outburst any mind. She led him up the two sets of stairs before showing him into the hallway bathroom upstairs.

“Here.” She soothed, helping him sit on top of the closed toilet seat. “If you need to vomit, please make sure you do it anywhere other than the floor.”

“Yea, yea, of course…don’t worry. I’ll be the perfect example of guest.”

“Good, I’ll be back with the ibuprofen right after I heat up your leftovers.” She said, pushing off the door frame as she made her way to continue with the plan. But she was stopped when she heard Genji quickly call her back into the bathroom. This time she stepped in, looking a bit annoyed as he was delaying the inevitable.

“Moira, wait. I…I want to apologize. For Sunday that is…”

Her eyebrow raised as she remembered what he ‘accidentally’ put her through those few days ago.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you…upset about all of…that. I know I’m a forgetful ass and…I haven’t been respecting you the way I should’ve been. From now one, I’m going to make a real effort being a better person. For what it’s worth, I’ve already been helping Angie around the house whenever she wants me to do things and I’m working on trying not to be as forgetful. I’m sorry. I will try to be better in the future…”

To be honest, it wasn’t a bad apology. He recognized his mistakes and said he would set forth to improve upon them. Quite respectful of him. But if only she ever gave a _fuck_ about whatever he had to say. She loathed him. He was everything that was wrong in this picture and she would have nothing more to do with him after their time here was over.

He was already dead to her.

But…for now, she would play along and just tell him what he wanted to hear. It’s not like he was going to live past tonight to continue his endeavors anyway. She would let him keep that small satisfaction as much as she didn’t want to.

“Oh, it’s quite alright, my dear. I knew your intentions were never to harm me in anyway. But, nonetheless, I accept your sincere apology.”

She almost wanted to end her sentence with a bow, just to play it off like she was in a show. Genji seemed to relax a bit more when his apology was met with approval as he sat back on the toilet, closing his eyes as he muttered a quick, “Thank you for understanding. Also, do you have that ibuprofen? My head is starting to hurt a bit more.”

“Oh, _of course_. I’ll be right back with it. And something else that can _ease your pain_.” She purred, the curves of her lips going up.

“Some of that Sheppard’s Pie I hope?” He groaned out, slowly throwing his head back.

Her heart beat at a steady and calm pace as she made her way down into the kitchen, the look on her face being that of neutrality. She knew what must be done now. She and the demon had gone over the plan countless times now. Scanning the kitchen, Moira located her simple knife block, running her scarred hand down the handle of the chef’s knife as her grip tightened around it. Pulling it from the block, she held it to her side as she made her way back up the stairs, to the groaning soon to be dead man in her bathroom.

“Ugggh, Mooooiraaaaa…I need that ibuprofennnnn…or the pie.” He groaned, hoping the redhead would return faster if he whined. “Either one would sure as hell be better th-“

Words caught in his mouth as Moira had returned to the bathroom, with neither pie or pills in sight. She had the knife raised in front of her, pointing it directly at him, with her brow furrowed and eyes sharp and full of determination.

“You don’t deserve her.” She uttered in a cold and calculated voice.

He was beginning to quickly sober up a bit as the scene played out in front of him. What the hell was she trying to do? Scare him? Well, it seemed to be working as he could only reply with a confused and worried, “W-What?”

Without flinching, she cleared her throat before speaking again in the same tone, “Angela. You don’t deserve her.”

He stood up from the seat this time, squinting in confusion as he tried to search her face for any sign of this being a joke.

“What? What’re you-“

“You’re corrupting her. Taking advantage of her as you make her into your own little puppet. You don’t actually love her. You don’t love her like _I_ do. In fact, she loves me more than you could ever imagine. She’s always loved me. You were nothing but a piece to be thrown away.”

Genji could only nervously laugh as this had to be some sort of joke, right? Angela and him had been together for a couple years now. He was pretty sure Angela loved him if she managed to stick by him this entire time. And Moira in love with Angela? But they’re like best friends, right?

Oh duh! Now he gets it. Angela was probably just playing a prank on him right now, in her attempt to get him back for all the mischief he’s caused. Classic Angie. And getting Moira involved too? Damn, she’s quite the little schemer! Upon his realization of what was happening, Genji belted out in laughter as Moira stood her ground, probably still playing her part in the prank.

“Ha ha! Ok, you guys got me!” He chuckled, beginning to walk towards Moira while clapping his hands. “Angie! I know you’re behind this! Are you here or are you two recording th-WHOA!”

He wandered too close as Moira unexpectedly swiped the knife right at him, almost as if she was trying to hit him!

“Whoa! What the hell!?” He yelled out, backing up against the wall. “Alright! I get it! Geez, some joke…you actually could’ve hurt me!”

“That was my intention.” She said, coldly and plainly.

Ok, this was getting a bit too real to be some sort of prank. He knew Angie wouldn’t actually put him in mortal danger, but this was taking things a little too far for his taste. Whatever was going on, he just wanted it to stop.

“Alright seriously, this is getting a bit fucked up, Moira. Just put down the knife. I get it! It was some sort of scare prank or whatever!”

She snorted, holding back her own laughter this time as she said, “Oh, _I assure you_ , this is no joke. Especially when it comes to _my_ perfect little angel…”

“W-What? What do you mean? Who are you talking about?”

This time with anger, she thrust the knife quickly towards him as another warning as tried to push further back into the wall, yelling out in fear.

“Angela, _you degenerate_! The woman who you’ve been leeching off of like the _disgusting parasite_ you are! She doesn’t belong to you! She belongs to _me_! She loves _me_! _Not you_!”

What the fuck was going on?

“W-what are you talking about? Me and Angie are together! She doesn’t belong to anybody except herself!” He raised his left hand to show her the engagement ring on his finger, attempting to prove his point. “We’ve been together for years! If she ‘doesn’t love me’ then why did she propose to me!?”

“ **SHUT UP!** ” She shouted with enough force to plant himself back against the wall again. He hadn’t heard her talk, let alone, be that loud before! What the fuck is happening?

“ **She doesn’t love you**! **She never did**! **You’re lying to us**! **She would never do such a thing**!” She screamed, slowly stomping towards him as he cowered in fear.

“M-Moira,” He pleaded, holding his hands out to try and stop her. “L-look, I don’t know what’s going on b-but you have to cut this shit out! You’re going to hurt me! Just calm down and think about what you’re doing!”

“Oh, _I know what I’m doing_.” She sneered. “I’m getting rid of the one thing that’s keeping me from her, **right now**!”

Screaming, she plunged the knife straight into his lower gut as Genji grunted out in obvious pain. To Moira, there was nothing more adrenalizing as finally cutting into this fucker. His death would be caused by his own “girlfriend’s” love. The love she really had for Moira this entire time. She knew it would come to this. She knew she would have to cut him up sooner and later. And by God, it felt _so_ **fucking good**.

Caught in her own haze of adrenaline, she didn’t see the fist that came barreling towards her face, hitting her square in the left cheek as she stumbled backwards, taking the knife with her as she grabbed at her face. With the knife pulled from him, Genji groaned as he covered up his now profusely bleeding wound. He had to get the fuck out of her and away from this crazy bitch. But first he had to disarm her.

Still distracted from the first hit, Moira wasn’t prepared for the kick to her scarred hand causing her to yell out in pain as the knife hit the wall before falling down to the floor. She grabbed her hand loudly groaning out as it was still tender from her accident weeks ago. Genji tried to make his way past her side but she prevented him, pushing him back against the wall as the wind was knocked out of him a bit.

*cough cough* “Cut this shit out Moira! What the fuck are you doing!?”

She growled at him, loudly exclaiming right before charging right at him, “ **Getting rid of you**!”

Her whole body knocked into him as she wrapped her arms around his waist. She wanted to incapacitate him to the ground so she could retrieve the knife once more. At least, that was the plan before he brought his fist down, slamming into her back as she fell to the ground instead. To her right side, the knife was up against the wall! If she could reach it, this would all be over soon.

Unfortunately, he figured she would do that as he looked where her eyes were pointing. As Moira began to reach for her weapon of choice, Genji brought down his foot on her scarred hand once again, stamping it into the ground as she cried out.

“ **FUCK! AHHHH!!!** ”

He needed her down this time though and knew that it wouldn’t be enough to just step on her hand. Trying to hold back his own strength, he launched a kick into her chest, causing her to wail out in pain as she fell, sprawled out onto the floor. She should out of commission for a bit. He quickly stepped over her as he began to make a break for downstairs, only for her to grab him by the ankle, causing him to fall flat on his face.

Trying to brush off the pain of falling forward, Genji felt himself being pulled back into the bathroom as he looked back over his shoulder. Moira was pulling his leg like a rope as she wrangled him back in. It was clear she wouldn’t go down with out a proper fight. If that’s what had to be in order to down this psycho, then fuck it no more playing nice.

Using his free leg, he was able to kick a straight and clean shot into her stomach, causing her to groan out in pain as she fell to her knees on the floor. Not wanting to take anymore chances, he got on top of her, slamming her body deep into the ground as fell on top of her. Even with all this, Moira was still struggling, trying to break free in order to finish what she started. He bent his head down behind hers as he held her hands down, yelling straight into her ear, “MOIRA! STOP!”

Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to be right behind her head as she used her own to bash back into his face as he cried out in pain. His hands went up to grab it as Moira shifted on to her back, intending to claw at his wound to incapacitate him further. But she was stopped dead in her tracks with a hard left hook straight into her face. Following that up was an even meaner right hook that shook her a bit more than it should’ve. From there her face was pelted with even more hits as Genji started to try and beat her unconscious at this point.

“Gah! What the fuck is wrong with you!?” He screamed, in between his connecting blows. “Stop acting like a fucking monster, you bitch!”

The world around Moira came to a halt as she could no longer register anymore of the oncoming hits.

There it was again.

That fucking word. That fucking word that made her feel just as fucking weak.

Her father’s voice rang out in her head again, the final words playing again on repeat in her fucking head!

_“You’re a monster. You’re monster for tearing this family apart…A monster…”_

_“You’re a monster. You’re monster for tearing this family apart…A monster…”_

_“You’re a monster. You’re monster for tearing this family apart…A monster…”_

_“You’re a monster. You’re monster for tearing this family apart…A monster…”_

_“You’re a monster. You’re monster for tearing this family apart…A monster…”_

No…

She… **she wasn’t what he said she was! SHE WAS NOT A FUCKING MONSTER!!!**

**HE WAS THE MONSTER! GENJI WAS THE MONSTER!**

**SHE WAS SO SICK OF THIS FUCKING SHIT!**

**NO MORE**

**NO MORE**

**TAKE IT BACK**

**TAKE IT BACK YOU FUCKING MONSTER**

**SHE…WAS…NOT…A… _MONSTER!_**

“ **I AM NOT A MONSTER!!!** ” She screamed at the top of her lungs, returning back into reality with renewed vigor and strength!

With one swift and powerful punch straight into that god damned face of his, Moira knocked Genji off of her as he quickly collapsed onto the floor right next to her. Moving with purpose, she quickly stood up to retrieve the knife from the floor before returning to Genji who was rolling back and forth on his back as he cried out in sweet fucking pain.

She came down to sit on his legs, to finally stop him from going anywhere else! To end this shit, once and for all! Using both hands, she raised the knife over her head before slamming it down into his chest with all her force. Pulling out as quickly as it entered, she plunged the knife down into his gut this time as he wailed out pain.

Over and over and over and over, she drove the knife deeper and deeper into to his weak body repeatedly, over and over while continuing to scream from the top of her lungs.

Another deep plunge into where his lung was, “ **DIE!** ”

Another gnash into his collar, “ **YOU!** ”

Another brutal stab near his kidney, “ **VILE!** ”

Yet another drive into his other lung, “ **EVIL!** ”

And another cut into his stomach, “ **WORTHLESS!** ”

A slash into his side, “ **PIECE!** ”

And finally, several deep stabs into his still beating heart, “ **OF SHIIIITTTTTTTTTTT!!!** ”

Breathing heavily, tears streaming down her ruined face which stood in an array of emotions of disbelief, amazement, shock, completion, horror and finally **control** , Moira O’Deorain looked down at the now lifeless corpse of her “friend”. His deceased body wrapped in his blood-soaked hoodie with nearly over a hundred different stab wounds. Arms and hands out to his side which previously clawed a vein attempts of getting her to stop.

But what caught Moira’s eye were his own. His own eyes frozen in a terrified gaze with even more stained tears streaming all over his shocked face. They no longer were bright, fading away with the life he once had. Mouth slightly a jar from all the yelling as blood strewn all over his lips as it flowed out from his mouth.

She had done it.

She had finally fucking done it.

The last obstacle standing in the way of her perfect little angel was finally dealt with.

Now…now they could be together…

Together forever…without anymore problems…anymore distractions…

Finally…

May God have, whatever mercy is even left, on her soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, she did it. Our protagonist is one step closer to her goal. 
> 
> But...is she ok? We should probably check in on her...
> 
> I'm sorry if I crushed some of your souls. But it just be like that. I hope everything was able to come out ok. Idk. Go outside after reading this. Appreciate life and all it has to offer. Get some fresh air in these trying times. 
> 
> I'm so sorry Moira. 
> 
> [Legends and Legacies](https://youtu.be/epE8FSA61MM) by Famous Last Words
> 
> Follow me @starlightocelot on tumblr and Twitter to watch me implode when Moira finally acknowledges my existence
> 
> Btw: I post fic updates on tumblr just search the 'fanfiction' tag on my blog


	7. In Perfect Hindsight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira...are you okay?

“I…I did it. I did it just like you said! He’s dead! He’s finally fucking dead!”

“He’s…he’s dead. He’s dead…he…”

“W-What…”

“Oh, god…”

“What have _I_ done…”

“I…I killed…him?”

“I killed…him…”

“W-Why…”

“Why!?”

“Oh...oh, yes. You’re right…I…did it for Angela…yes…”

“Oh, Angela…my sweet darling angel…”

“I-I’ve done it…for us. For our future t-together…”

“I…I can’t wait for y-you to see…”

“T-To see how much I l-love you….”

“P-Please…take me away. T-Take me away from…t-this…”

“Angela…”

“O-Oh…s-she’s going to be s-so sad…”

“I…I k-killed her partner…”

“S-She’s going to c-cry…”

“I’m g-going to make her c-cry….”

“I don’t want t-to make her cry…”

“W-What?”

“O-Oh…y-yes. You’re r-right.”

“I’ll…I’ll be t-there for her…”

“Y-Yes…”

“I’ll be there for y-you, my dear…”

“Y-Your shoulder to c-cry on…”

“I-I’m you new partner…”

“I-I’ll make thing b-better…”

“D-Don’t you worry, dear…”

“I…I will make you f-feel good a-again…”

“J-Just like m-mother has done for m-me…”

“Mother…”

“M-Mother…can you h-hear me?”

“I-I’m s-so sorry…I’m so s-sorry…”

“I…didn’t mean to…”

“P-Please d-don’t be m-mad at me…”

“Ididn’tmeantoIdidn’tmeantoIdidn’tmeantoIdidn-“

“H-Huh?”

“O-Oh…”

“Oh, t-thank you!”

“I-It won’t happen a-again! I promise!”

“I’ll s-see you soon, too!”

“T-Thank you!”

“Hah…”

“Yes…”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“F-Father?”

“Father, is t-that you?”

“A-Are you still m-mad at me?”

“I’m sorry…”

“P-Please…”

“T-Tell me…please…”

“Please t-tell me…”

“Father, please!”

“F-Father…”

“Is this…”

“F-Father? Is this why you called me a m-monster?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our protagonist is...existing for the moment. So what happens next?
> 
> Ai ya.
> 
> Reason chapter was so short is because the song is a short instrumental interlude that occurs after the previous song. I interpreted it as the protagonist sitting with the corpse of the boyfriend, thoughts running through his mind as he plans his next move. So that's what I did with Moira here. Going through what she might be thinking/saying to herself. I just wanted to stay true to the album in these two chapters. So yeah. 
> 
> School is ending soon and I'll be one step closer to graduating. I just have alot of loose ends to tie up. So next chapter might not be out for awhile. 
> 
> But hey, go do something you like. Something that makes up your identity and reinforces it. Take care of yourselves. 
> 
> [In Perfect Hindsight](https://youtu.be/TYfBV-Zgtw8) by Famous Last Words
> 
> Follow me @starlightocelot on tumblr and Twitter to listen to me ramble on and on about how Moira O'Deorain is the best character to ever grace the earth. 
> 
> Tumblr has fic updates btw. Twitter is just gay Overwatch nonsense.


	8. To Play Hide and Seek With Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira plays a game of hide and seek with a body
> 
> Moira tries to get her angel to see things her way
> 
> It doesn't work out the way she wanted it to, but it's nothing she can't handle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody. 
> 
> Rough month it's been, yeah? I hope you all are doing well and safe wherever you are. I didn't forget about this at all. Chapter just took way more time and was a lot more than I thought it'd be. As per usual, welcome back to the show. Hope you enjoy your stay. More at the end.
> 
> As usual, mistakes are my own and I apologize for them. I kinda struggled writing this chapter with everything that's been going on in the world.
> 
> TW for this chapter: blood, dismemberment, some gore, body disposal, non consensual kissing, depression, anxiety

_It was maddeningly quiet as she sat there, straining her hearing in a desperate attempt to hear the voices that previously filled the empty space. She sat up against the wall, next to the sink, sitting in a fetal position with her still bloody hands trembling on either side of her head. She couldn’t bear looking at the corpse of her fallen “friend” any longer. It almost felt as if he was mocking her, reminding her of what a terrible person she really was._

_She needed the voices to drown the oppressing emotions that covered her body like a spider’s web._

_Except, the voices stopped a while ago. How long? She wasn’t sure. She just wanted, no, needed something to break the damn silence. She wanted to hear her mother’s voice again, if for anything, for reassurance or guidance of some sort. Even though she wouldn’t say it out loud, a very small part of her wanted to hear her father’s voice again._

_At least he could take her mind off this current situation by berating her about her lifestyle_

_If anything, she wanted to hear the demon’s voice again. While the demon would never be on the same level as her mother, it had been helping her regulate her emotions and body from time to time. It had proved to her, over the past month, that it was committed to her wellbeing in the grand sense of things. How else could she have gotten through everything since their alliance?_

_But for now, the demon had locked itself away in the recess of her mind, letting her wade in the pool of sin on her own. She had no way of properly summoning it on her own, rather, the demon came and went through her mind as it needed. Where it spent its other time when it wasn’t in her head was a mystery to the Irish woman that she would probably never be able to solve._

_“D-Demon…” She muffled into her legs, her voice wavering in tones of desperation and begging as her body continued to twitch and shake uncomfortably. “I need you…please. I-I’m scared…I need your help, please…”_

_She waited for what she thought would be an inevitable response, but it never came. Picking her head up for the first time while keeping her eyes closed, she called out once more as her voice echoed through the bathroom._

_“Demon, please! I can’t do this w-without you! Please! Help me!”_

_Again. Nothing._

_Tears continued to flow down her face as she wailed out her emotions. Why wouldn’t the demon speak? Had it abandoned her in her time of need? She couldn’t take this silence any longer. She thought back to the ways the demon had confronted her, using reflective objects to properly manifest its form. There was a mirror in this bathroom, just like any others. All she needed to do was pull herself up and perhaps the demon would appear before her like it did before._

_Blindly using her wavering arms for support, she latched on to the side of the sink as she agonizingly peeled herself from the floor, her legs clattering back and forth. Her limbs, angry at her for sitting in such a poor position for quite some time, yelled at her through varying degrees of aches and soft cracks of shifting bones as she stood up. It took all the strength she had left to bend over the bowl of the sink, her sweat and tears dripping down as she gasped for air, her breathing labored and weak._

_Picking up her head gently and slowly opened her eyes to meet with the demonic entity, sharp toothy grin going from ear to ear as its blazing eyes stared right back at her own dull and lifeless ones._

= = =

It wasn’t until mid-afternoon on Saturday that Moira finally awoke from her ill slumber with a soft yawn, her gangly arms still tremoring slightly from the night before as she lifted her stiff upper half into a much-needed stretch. The vertebrae in her spine clacked and cracked, echoing in the room as she let out an interesting noise, a mix between a groan of displeasure and a sigh of relief. A yawn would follow suit as her jaw instinctively fell open to let out hot morning breath that made very little noise.

As much as she wished she could stay in bed for just a few minutes more, she had even more work to do and she already wasted an entire morning by sleeping in. Besides, she couldn’t let Angela see her like this, not while she was all dirty.

Her clothes from the previous night had stuck to her skin with the copious amounts of now dried blood which covered her forearms and hands entirely. She didn’t doubt that her face might’ve been covered in the bodily fluid. The stench of the substance hung heavy in the room, having been exposed to it last night. Licking her lips, she could still taste it. Whether it was hers or… _his_ , she quite frankly didn’t want to know and ultimately didn’t care. Her face was still raw and achy with the rather unpleasant beating she took. At least the swelling seemed to have gone down.

Hopefully she didn’t have a black eye or some other telling glare on her face. The last thing she needed was for Angela to be worried or suspicious.

Peeling herself up off the bed and sheets revealed a stain from hell as almost her entire form and outline was pressed into the surface with a dull dark burgundy color. She would change the sheets later or if she didn’t, she would just sleep in her recliner downstairs tonight. No big deal. Her main concern right now was her own self and how she looked.

Stripping down bare naked, she discarded her bloodied outfit in the laundry basket near the closet. Laundry day was tomorrow. It was going to be annoying as all hell to get the stains out, but at least she didn’t have to do it today. Grabbing a pure and fresh white towel from the bottom drawer of her dresser, she draped it over her arm as she sauntered over into the master bathroom.

Thank God she didn’t deal with that annoyance in here. She would’ve never let herself hear the end of it if she did. This was a more personal space than the bathroom in the hallway. It always needed to stay clean to keep her at ease.

She didn’t bother looking at herself in the mirror yet as she immediately slid the door to her shower open before tossing the towel on the closed toilet seat parallel to it. After stepping inside, she closed the door before she reached for the knob of hot water, letting the tub fill with water as it soaked and washed over her aching bare feet. Moira already felt a bit better as warm feeling travelled upwards in her body. After the temperature was optimal to continue, she lazily turned the shower valve before letting the hot water rain down upon her body. Head lying directly under the shower head as the steam began to collect in the air, she closed her eyes, letting the water wash away her sins. 

= = =

_She had never felt so grateful in her life to finally see someone, or rather something, that could help her._

_“ **Hello, my sweet Moira.** ” The demon purred out. “ **How are you feeling? You look like you’ve seen better days…** ”_

_If she were being honest here, the demon was probably right about it. She was glad she couldn’t see her own face in the reflection right now. As for how she was feeling…well, how did it think she was feeling?_

_“I...I don’t know. I…just…really don’t know.”_

_The demon clicked its tongue as a mother would towards her child. “ **Mm, what’s wrong, my dear? You should be happy. You’re one step closer to our goal…** ”_

_“I-I don’t feel t-that way. I f-feel…scared. I’m scared a-and I don’t know w-what to do!”_

_For the first time since meeting the entity, its face actually softened to that of gentleness and comfort, as much as it could be while looking like that anyway. It was so unlike the demon she thought she knew and it honestly caught her off guard._

_“ **Oh, you poor thing…tell me why, my dear. Why are you so scared right now? I just want to help you…** ”_

_“B-Because, I k-killed him! It’s my f-fault. E-Everyone is going to know! Everyone is g-going to know that I’m a…m-mon-“_

_“ **Hush, my dear.** ” It waved away her worries, voice barely above a whisper as its eyes softened as well. “ **How could you be a monster when you did so well?** ”_

_Praise. It felt like an eternity since she had heard that and swallowed every amount the demon had on offer._

_“I…did?” She squeaked out._

_“ **Oh, yes…so very well. Angela will be so happy now that he’s gone.”**_

_She wished she could believe that at the moment, but she was caught up on the fact that her sweet angel had gone and proposed to Genji, prior to his ill-timed death. While she was alone with her own thoughts, she grappled with the idea as it constantly riddled her head with bad thoughts._

_“B-but…I…k-killed him. Won’t she be s-sad?”_

_“ **Oh, no, no, no, my sweet. Don’t you remember? He was nothing but a test, she never loved him. She always loved you, remember? When our lovely angel held us in her arms?** ”_

_Moira thought back to that Sunday dinner when it was just her and Angela doing the dishes together. Yes, she remembers now. How could Angela love Genji when the love she exhibited towards her felt so much more powerful than what the “couple” could previously muster together? She was beginning to buy back into the idea as it seeped its way into her misguided head. The demon was right. Angela loved her and that was all that mattered. That alone was all she needed in order to keep going down the path of darkness._

_“Y-Yes…you’re right…I remember. Angela does love me. This…this was all a test. I-I just needed to prove to her that I’m the o-only one capable of truly loving her. Yes…only me. Thank you.”_

_“ **Of course, my dear…it’s what I’m hear for. To always keep you going on the right track. To remind you of your true goal.”**_

_She finally beginning to feel some sort of relief from everything that had taken place. All she had to do was trust and listen to the demon and everything would be fine. It had guided her this far with good results. So why shouldn’t she continue to listen? She needed it now more than ever, this sense of guidance and reasoning she had been missing in her life ever since her mother passed away. Oh god, she needed this._

_Especially right now, as there was still much to be done before Angela would be truly hers._

_“Thank you, I truly appreciate you being here. But…I have one more thing I require your help with…”_

_Feigning curiosity, the demon raised one of its brows, already knowing what its little pawn would need its help with next. It sat in the mirror, trying to contain the devilish smile from spreading any further as Moira hesitantly asked her next question._

_“W-What do…what do I d-do with him?”_

_But fear not, for the demon seemingly had the answer to everything…_

= = =

After getting out of the shower, her first objective was to take care of her right hand. It had taken quite the beating over the past two months, facing injury after injury. The scars from the glass still etched into her skin from the first time she lost herself with all of this. Along with the kicks and stamps into it, her hand was severely bruised at this point, stained with dark purple. Some of the nails on her fingers weren’t looking too good either with different chips and cracks. Moving fingers and ligaments felt painful to do so.

To her, it almost looked as if she had experimented on herself or something, her hand looking and feeling less human almost.

She had no immediate solution other than bandages with gauze packed underneath. It would have to do for now. The hospital wasn’t an option right now. Not only did she have a dream to finally achieve today but she didn’t want the different nurses and doctors looking too much into her injury. Wrapping her D.I.Y hand brace, Moira looked up at the mirror only to find yet another telltale sign of a fight.

The left side of her face had the same dark purple bruises around her eye and some of her cheek. She stopped all actions, instead focusing on the woman that stared back at her. God, she looked much worse compared to the failed “date” a month ago. Moira thought she couldn’t look any more miserable back then and yet, her she was.

She didn’t have the time, nor patience, to attempt to put make up on it. If she had to explain it to Angela, she would say that she…just fell down. Oh yeah, cause that excuse _hadn’t_ been used a million times before and never implied something more behind it. But unfortunately, it was the best she had at the moment, as she finished wrapping her hand before stepping out into her bedroom.

Business casual would be Moira’s choice of clothing today, one of her favorite outfits if she was being honest. The classic black dress shirt and purple tie combo, along with a neatly ironed pair of white khakis and simple black leather belt to round her style out. Can’t forget her most comfortable pair of black dress shoes to bring the entire outfit together. While some might think she may be overdressed for a Saturday afternoon, they didn’t understand the significance of today.

No more bullshit, no more interruptions, no more anything that could possibly get in her way any longer. Angela Ziegler _was_ going to be _hers_ today, no matter what.

Before Moira could go down, greet the day and claim her prize, she needed to grab her phone, it’s light in the corner blinking blue as a sign of unread text messages. As expected, she had a multitude of notifications from her beloved angel, messages asking if she knew where Genji was, if she saw him come home last night, if she heard or saw anything strange last night, asking if Moira was available to inquire further.

Angela ( _ M'aingeal _ ) :

**(5:07 p.m.) Hope your evening is going well, can’t wait to be back with you tomorrow : )**

**(5:08 p.m.) Maybe we can finally work on your garden tomorrow lol**

**(9:23 p.m.) Conference update: this is sooooo boring : /**

**(10:47 p.m.) If you happen see Genji tonight, make sure to remind him to double check everything**

**(11:34 p.m.) Idk if you’re up right now but did you hear Genji get back?**

**(12:57 a.m.) I’m on my way home right now. Genji still hasn’t texted me back.**

**(2:12 a.m.) Sorry to bother you at this time but I haven’t heard back from Genji about his flight, he should be at the airport**

**(2:41 a.m.) I might be a bit paranoid right now but did you hear Genji come home last night?**

**(3:03 a.m.) I’m really sorry if I’m interrupting your sleep, I know you have trouble with it, but Genji’s flight should’ve left by now and I haven’t heard anything from him. Just to calm my nerves can you go check and see if he’s still in the house right now? He said he was drinking last night and I’m afraid he might’ve slept in, I hope.**

**(3:15 a.m.) Moira, I’m really worried something might have happened to him**

**(3:42 a.m.) Just got back, I got pulled over for speeding**

**(3:49 a.m.) His stuff is still here. I don’t think he came home and I got some weird text messages from him. I know you might be asleep right now but can I call you right now? I really don’t know what to do.**

**(3:51 a.m.) Missed call from Angela (M'aingeal)**

**(3:52 a.m.) _Scheisse,_ im sorry. **

**(3:54 a.m.) Im just really scared right now. his text messages dont make any sense and I dont know I really dont know**

**(3:57 a.m.) Im so scared right now. having trouble breathing. im sorry**

**(4:32 a.m.) had a panic attack.head hurts.am going to sleep**

**(10:51 a.m.) I’m so sorry for last night. Are you awake right now?**

**(10:56 a.m.) When you are awake can you come over? Nothing makes any sense**

**(11:27 a.m.) Moira, I just don’t know anymore**

**(11:40 a.m.) Please text me when you’re awake. I need your help.**

Oh, her sweet angel seemed so cute when she was concerned like this. Moira wondered if Angela would worry this way about her in the near future. Lord knows she can’t stay away from Angela, so why not make things go both ways for the maximum amount of love and caring? As for what seemed like distressing messages from her lover, Moira regarded them under the guise of Angela just merely playing her part in their little test. Just like the demon had said.

Besides, if it turned out it wasn’t right, for some odd reason, then she can be the one to swoop in and be shoulder that Angela desperately needed to lean on.

Neatly rolling up her sleeves, Moira stepped outside of her bedroom, continuing to make her way down the hall as she typed out a message to her lover. The hallway was in…unpresentable shape as a trial of dried blood had begun to stain, the trail going from the bathroom door and down the stairs. Moira made herself a mental note to completely deep clean up her home from the night prior, no later than tomorrow. Satisfied with the text and giving it one more look over; Moira sent her text to Angela in the hopes that her due arrival would bring some “relief” to her angel. She had to play along of course.

Moira:

**I truly apologize for not being able to get to your messages last night, my dear.**

**I turned in rather early last night due to a terrible migraine.**

**I really wish I could’ve been there for you in your time of need, just as you have done for me countless times.**

**I am on my way over right now. Do not worry,** **m'aingeal.**

Technically, the migraine part wasn’t out of the realm of believability. She did remember telling Angela that she suffered from them time to time. Perhaps during the next one, Angela would be there to take care of her. Anyway, where was she? Oh, yes, she remembers now.

She couldn’t live in such unsanitary conditions, especially if her angel were to move in with her soon. Moira had already decided that having Angela around an environment she already controlled would be best for their relationship going forward. She needed to keep her as close as she could so that no one else would threaten their love again. Stepping around the trail of dried blood, she grimaced at the thought of someone trying to take _her_ beloved away from her.

Multitasking as she went down the stairs, she avoided more spots of dried blood, so as not to ruin her shoes, while looking through current events and the weather for today. Nothing noteworthy or of importance seemed to be within the two at first glance. Other than some new restaurant opening downtown (which she might make reservations later on so that she and Angela can have a proper date) or an elementary school science prodigy, Moira felt good seeing nothing relating to her “rough night”. She didn’t know if Angela would go _that_ far. Even the weather was set to be nice and comfortable on this perfect day.

Getting down to the ground floor, Moira’s eyes followed the trail of dried blood as it continued towards the back door in the form of droplets and small pools. She sighed deeply, realizing how much of a pain in the ass it would be to clean this mess up. Looking back up the stairs, Moira previously failed to catch the darkened stain on the low wall in her stairwell.

Damn. She’d probably need to re-do the wall when the deep clean would inevitable destroy it. Again, more important matters to tend to right now. She might even move the deep clean up to later in the night, depending on if Angela wanted to sleep together.

Still, if she could get it done tonight, she would have the entire day to spend with her beloved tomorrow. Maybe she could sneak out? Bah, one thing at a time Moira. Focus on the now. Focus on the present. Focus on the girl that will change her life for the better today.

Before going outside, she peered through the blinds of her living room window to see that her perfect angel was waiting next door on her stoop, occupied as she typed away on her phone. Aww, it looked like she had been waiting outside this entire time, waiting for her to make her grand entrance. _How sweet_ , Moira thought to herself. Her phone buzzed one more time with yet another notification from Angela as she immediately went to go read it.

Angela:

**I’m so sorry! I wouldn’t have texted you that much if I knew. I must’ve made it worse at times. I’m so sorry, Moira. I was, and still am, confused and scared and I just really needed you. I really need you right now to work through all of this. I’m outside right now.**

Seems as though Angela is quite committed to their little game. A little too much committed…but enough of her negative thinking. Best not keep her darling little angel waiting any longer, as she headed straight for her front door. As soon as Moira stepped outside of her house, she already felt the eyes of a certain someone staring at her.

The first thing she took note of when she glanced over at her lover was the lack of brightness. Not just in her eyes, but seemingly everything about her. Her blonde hair was in a state of disarray as she didn’t even bother to put it up in a ponytail. Moira noticed the dark bags under her constantly worrying eyes. Even the way she was sitting was completely different than what Moira had seen so far. Instead of sitting up straight while held together with confidence, she was leaning forward hunched in on her legs in a vulnerable position.

It definitely struck her as…odd as Moira made her way down the steps of her stoop.

Making a U-turn into Angela’s yard, she was able to get a much better look at her face as the two waved at other, Moira’s eager wave dissipating into confusion as Angela barely had the energy to put effort into hers. Her angel wasn’t conveying just one emotion in her face, rather multiple at the same time. Moira could see the clear-cut combination of anxiety, fear, sadness, paranoia and many others that she was familiar with. The façade of their little game was beginning to show the cracks that were already etching themselves into it.

Dare she say it out loud, but she was beginning to suspect that they were never playing games to begin with.

= = =

_Moira cried out in surprise, having slipped on nothing and nearly sent tumbling down the stairs._

_It wasn’t outside the realm of possibility right now as her knees were itching to give way at any moment while her legs shook like palm trees in a hurricane. She had the banister of the stairs in a death grip as she slowly progressed down them, one step at time, one after the other, praying she wouldn’t fuck things up further._

_She almost wished she fell down the stairs, it’s certainly what she deserves._

_The demon had tasked her with a daunting quest that made her sick to the stomach the more she thought about it. A tool was required for the next step towards her goal but not just any tool, no. It needed a certain touch and finesse, enough to cut through flesh and bone. How else would she reasonably deal with the corpse that sat in the center of her upstairs bathroom?_

_It was too heavy for her to move great distances, so getting it down and into her car was not option. Anyone could easily happen to walk or drive by, stopping to see why she was carrying such a thing in the first place. It’s not like she could just let it rot in bathroom either. She would surely see complaints from her neighbors, more importantly Angela and the last thing she wanted to do was have her beloved find it. She had to find some place to hide his corpse, and fast._

_One thing at time, she told herself. One thing at a time._

_She somehow made it to the ground floor without anymore mishaps. This time, using the walls as support, she made her way towards into the kitchen under the guise of darkness, moving more specifically, to the knife block that sat next to her sink. Holding herself up on the counter, she went to inspect it, noting that the chef’s knife was still upstairs in the corpse and needed to be properly disposed of as well._

_Moira pulled the butcher’s knife out the block, examining the blade as the moon light reflected off it. It would surely cut through flesh but bone? It would probably take forever to chop through the bone. It might not even be very effective in the first place. Plus, would she even have the strength to weld it enough to break multiple body parts? She slid it back in the block before making her way towards the back door._

_Her house, just like many others on this street had a tiny shack in the back that could pass for a shed. Moira mostly used it for gardening tools and supplies. But she vaguely remembered the brief period of time where she tried her hand at home renovation to fix her kitchen table. It didn’t work out a all. She had no idea what she was doing and ended up wasting her funds on a bunch of tools she didn’t even need._

_It was hard for her to even remember what she bought in the first place. But, if she still had them, then that’s the only place they could possibly be. She hoped that whatever she could find would be a much better tool than the knife._

_She debated using the back-porch light as a means to see in the dimly lit backyard but ultimate went against it, realizing she was covered in the blood of her enemy. Should anyone see her like this, they would certainly tear her away from her angel. Instead, she opted to use the flashlight on her phone, treading carefully to the shed as she listened out for anyone or anything._

_There wasn’t much for a means of security for the shed, having a simple shed lock without a proper padlock to keep it safe. She never bothered to buy one, always forgetting to whenever she went to the store. Plus, from the looks of it, nobody had touched the lock in sometime, let alone break in. Gripping both doors, Moira pulled them back, startled for at just how loud the creaking screamed out into the night._

_Yeah, no. She hadn’t touched this thing in a while._

_Using her phone, she shined a light on the subject, looking at the ground for any tools she could use. Peering into the back corner, her light caught on what appeared to be a hack saw. She reached for it, not caring about the dust or cobwebs that had entrapped it. Upon closer inspection, she could see little spider egg sacs on the blade._

_She was used to being around small creatures, so it didn’t really scare her. Especially when there were scarier things to worry about._

_The hacksaw could work however, but again, did she really have the strength to monotonously saw back and forth through multiple limbs? She also had the chance to realize that a part of her scarred right hand must be broken, because it her like hell to wrap her fingers around it. She didn’t even notice it until now. No, she needed something much more “user friendly” as she peered up to the shelves above. Something that could simplify her ordeal and make it go as quick as possible, so she didn’t have to think about it too much. Something like…oh._

_Like that._

_A dusty, web ridden power saw, fitted with a slightly rusty, but still carnivorously sharp, blade. She reached for it with her left hand this time, immediately felt the weight and power behind it. It was also at that point that the weight of her task came crashing down on her as the situation got a bit too real for her. Feeling the nausea threaten the back of her throat. Her stomach must’ve been a damn kettle boiling over as her other hand came to cover her silent scream, her entire body paralyzed in shock._

_No, stop it!_

_She has to pull herself together! There’s no time for any of this right now!_

_Somehow managing to pull herself out of that haze, she swallowed the nausea and gripped the tool tightly as she made her way back into her home. Stumbling up the stairs one by one, Moira could feel her heart practically tearing down the rib cage to escape her body. With each step she took, she could feel it get faster and faster as she got closer and closer to the scene of the crime._

_Hand around the doorknob of the bathroom, she tried to compose herself with a deep breath that barely made an impact on her system. Everything was just as she left it. Body sprawled out on the floor, littered with stab wounds as the pool of blood around it was already starting to go dark, hardening from the exposure to the outside world._

_A voice from her left pulled her out of her thoughts as the demon rang out with, “ **Oh yes, my dear! That will certainly get the job done and make our lives much easier. Good girl. Now, drag his body over there and place it in the tub.** ”_

_Moira was hesitant at first but ultimately compiled as she reached down, wrapping her hands around the wrists as she struggled dragging him over. She wasn’t exactly packing muscle and the body was much heavier than it looked. It took a bit of time but eventually the body lay in the bathtub, leaning back against the tub, heading leaning back on the tiled wall. It was strange. If not for all the blood and stab wounds, it would’ve just looked like Genji was taking a rest in her bathtub._

_It sounded more normal in her head, however._

_“ **Good.** ” The demon purred with anticipation of what was to come. “ **Now, plug in the saw so that we may begin…** ”_

_Moira glanced over her shoulder to the demon before turning her attention back to the body, looking over it one last time. She didn’t know why, but she had the sudden urge to reach for his face. Kneeling down, she gently rubbed the back of her hand on Genji’s cheek, staring at the eyes once more, noting that his eyes seemed just as lifeless and empty as hers right now. Seeing as the blood had slowly drained from his body, his skin already felt a bit cold to the touch, the soul of this vessel long gone._

_In a sign of the very little respect that she actually had for the man that once stood before her, Moira closed his eyelids, granting him permanent sleep for eternity. It was the least she could do._

_Besides, she didn’t want anymore eyes on her with what was about to come next._

_Pushing herself back up, Moira went the fetch the power saw behind her, no eagerness or even hesitation in her step. Just nothing. Her body felt numb as it went through the motions, almost feeling like she wasn’t present as it moved on its own, plugging in the power saw to a wall socket. Holding it in her hand, the saw roared to life as it revved up before her, Moira really didn’t even know what to feel. No emotion could properly fit the feeling she was experiencing._

_But alas, she had a job to do and it wouldn’t require much thinking on her part._

_“ **Good…you know what to do, Moira. Cut him into pieces…** ” The demon sadistically cheered on._

_Letting the blade of the saw spin up to its proper speed, Moira only had one more thing to do. And that was to take her demon’s only advice by lowering the rapidly spinning blade into his corpse, shredding the flesh and eating into the bone with relative ease. The sound of flesh being garbled up with pieces of broken bones did little to perturb Moira as she dissociated further and further the deeper she went, cutting into visible organs that no longer worked. The spray of blood spread all over the tub and walls, coating her as well._

_The more the saw struggled with different parts of the body, the more wretched and squelched the noises became, echoing out in the bathroom as Moira seldom reacted to it. This wasn’t something she wanted to remember ever again. Not at all. So, she didn’t_

_As the process of dismemberment continued into the night, Moira sat lost in her head as a distraction. Imagining herself finally being with Angela after all of this was done. She and Angela were lying in bed together, nude bodies underneath blankets and comforters as they bore smiles on their faces while admiring each other up close. Moira let her new lover’s hand come up to caress her neck, slowly sliding up to her cheek as she closed her eyes into the gentle touch. She felt herself nuzzling into it as Angela gave her soft scratches._

_Angela let loose her heavenly laugh as Moira slowly opened her eyes on the sight._

_“What’s so funny, my darling angel?”_

_“That face you made.” She giggled back. “You look so cute like that.”_

_Moira only nodded in agreement as she pulled her angel against her, bare skin growing heated between them as she planted a kiss on the blonde’s forehead._

_“Not as cute as you, m'aingeal” She said, lips still pressed against the angelic skin as the woman it belonged to couldn’t stop herself from giggling more._

_Confidently, Angela placed hands on either side of her cheeks before pulling the redhead closer into a heated kiss which was eagerly received._

_“I love you, Moira.”_

_“And I love you too, angel.”_

_The two lay in silence, taking in the aura of each other’s presence before Angela spoke up once more._

_“I have a question, my love.”_

_Eyes still closed, Moira let out a low hum as she replied, “Oh? And what is it, my dear?”_

= = =

“What happened to your face?” Angela asked, not out of concern but rather as something to get the conversation started.

Moira felt a bit of anxiety as she opened her mouth to tell the obvious lie that anyone paying attention could’ve seen through. Biting the bullet, she went for it anyway.

“I…took a tumble down the stairs. D-During my migraine.”

She expected the blonde to press further into it, to pick it a part and find out what truly happened last night. So, it came as a surprise when Angela just let out a neutral, “Oh.” While Moira expected more to more to come from it, Angela just went back to checking her phone for the hundredth time today.

That was it? No saying sorry? No concern for her and her injuries? Just one word that didn’t allow for this part of the conversation to continue any further. She thought Angela cared about her! She should be worried! She should be all over her right now, promising to make things better. But if Moira was being quite honest, she would just let it slide. There’s no need to go into gruesome details.

Taking a seat next to Angela on the stoop, Moira looked over to see her angel let out a shaky frustrated sigh, full of confusion and non-stop anxiety. This game of theirs was going on a bit longer than Moira preferred but if it made Angela happy, for whatever reason, she would continue to play.

“Tell me, my dear. What’s going on? You look unwell. What’s troubling you?” She asked, trying her best to match the soothing tone that Angela had done for her countless times. 

The angel threw her hands up in the air, truly unsure of how to properly answer her best friend’s question. “I don’t know! Everything! Just…everything about all of this. It…it just doesn’t make any sense…”

“What do you mean?” She asked, effortlessly placing her hand on Angela’s back, rubbing in gentle circles with very little pressure.

“Just…how could he do something like this?” Angela questioned, burying her face into her hands. “Like…Moira…I thought everything was fine in our relationship. But I guess not apparently? I mean who just up and leaves everything behind? He broke up with me, Moira. Over text of all things...I don’t understand why…”

“Oh no.” She said, doing her best to feign surprise and pretending she had nothing to do with it. “I’m truly sorry my dear…”

“It just doesn’t make sense…I thought everything was going perfect. He was happy. I was happy. We were doing good…”

Moira simply brushed the worrying thoughts aside, cooing softly into Angela’s ears as she held back a smile. “I’m afraid that all good things must come to an end, my angel.”

Angela just shook her head, pulling her face from her hands to look up at her with tear stained cheeks. “You…you don’t understand…we…I…I love him with all my heart, Moira. I really do…”

All of her heart? _All of her heart_? Moira was baffled and offended that her Angela would say such a thing, right in front of her! Her heart didn’t belong to him! It belonged to her! After all she’s done for the both of them thus far. Why would she dwell on the past? On someone that never even mattered to them in the first place. Was this still apart of this “game”? Either Angela was a really good actress, or she was…

Actually…genuinely…concerned about Genji.

Oh fuck. It really took her this long to realize? They…they were never playing a game to begin with. This was all real. The texts from last night, the way Angela was acting right now, the raw emotional feelings she had been outputting this entire time! Dammit! How could she not have seen this sooner? She thought the demon was right. She thought she was right! Why was everything that was sitting in front of her right now contradicting everything she believed?

Oh God. She…she actually hurt Angela. She had been putting her through hell last night. The thought of not being there for her angel, for leaving her paralyzed in anxiety throughout the panic attack. She could’ve done something! She could’ve helped! But no…instead she decided to just have the _wonderful idea_ that everything was ok! There was no problem! It’s just a stupid fucking game they were playing together, right!?

To be quite honest, Moira probably would’ve lost it right then and there, if not for a certain demon who chose to speak up.

**_Calm down, my dear. We can still use this situation to our advantage. We can be her shoulder to cry on. Growing closer and closer as she’ll soon forget about that poor excuse of a lover._ **

The demon was right. This situation was still salvageable. She still had the chance to make Angela hers forever. She just had to make her forget all about that vile worm and she knew just what to do.

“ _Well_ , my sweet angel,” Moira clear her throat. “That’s the thing about men. I find it quite difficult to even begin to understand them in the first place. Maybe it’s just best to let this one go, hm?”

Angela just gave a look of disgust at her comment. That didn’t make her feel better. In fact, that made things feel worse!

“Let this one go?” She repeated. “I can’t just _let this one go_. We’ve been together for years now! Yesterday morning we were just talking about our wedding plans! What are you even talking about?”

Moira pretended she didn’t hear that part about being together for years or what they were planning. She would deal with _that_ later. Instead, she wrapped her arm around Angela and pulled her closer.

“All I’m saying is, _angel_ , I think it’s just best to move on from this. There are better things to occupy your mind and clearly, he lacks the ability to be a good partner. And besides, he always seemed like the type of person to do such a foul misdeed. It really doesn’t surprise me at all.”

That wasn’t true at all! Angela’s brow furrowed as she felt her anger rising, appalled by all the lies Moira was saying. How could she possibly know what Angela and Genji had together?

“Genji is a good partner! He always has and always will be. Stop pretending like you know everything about him! This isn’t like him at all! He wouldn’t just break up with me by text! He would do it in person! He’s not that kind of person!”

“Maybe you just didn’t notice it until now…” She muttered under her breath.

**_Why would you say that out loud, you idiot!_ **

A now furious Angela, who caught every word however responded accordingly with, “What did you just say?”

Uh oh. Looks like it was time for her to put up or shut up. She wasn’t going to die on this hill without making a stand for herself. It was time for her to take control now. She knew what she was doing. She was going to have Angela today, even if it’s the last thing she does! Demon be damned. She learned plenty from it. Now it was time to put it in action.

“I _said_ , maybe you just didn’t notice it until now. That, maybe, he didn’t actually love you at all. That he’s been using you, leeching off you like a parasite. You keep saying he’s a good partner but in reality, he was never good enough for you. I mean, he broke up with you over text! He’s inadequate for you!”

Angela was appalled at what she was hearing, from her best friend of all people!

“Good enough for me? Ok, first of all, how could you know what’s good enough for me? Second of all, Genji is more than just _good enough_ for me and I know for a fact that he would never do something like that. Why are you talking down about him now? I thought you two were best friends!?”

She was trying her best to keep her composure but at this point, it almost felt like she was bashing her head up against a wall trying to get Angela to see her side.

“You just don’t understand! You don’t need someone like him to weigh you down, Angela. You could be living happier without him in your life. I know what’s best for you. Trust me, I do…I could make you feel even better than he ever could.”

“Moira, what are you even talking about!? We’ve only known each other for two months! I’ve known Genji since high school! He already knows how to make me happy and he’s been doing a _good enough_ job of doing so! You, on the other hand, are just acting so…so…frustrating right now. I thought you were my best friend!”

Moira had been losing Angela further and further as the conversation continued. This couldn’t, no, this shouldn’t be happening! She was doing everything right! Or at least she thought so. All of these arguments and Angela still couldn’t see what’s best for her? Did she have to spell it out loud!? Wait…maybe she does…she wasn’t giving it her all, clearly. Maybe…now would be the best time. To show Angela how she really feels and how much more powerful it is compared to Genji’s.

Moira’s right hand found its way to Angela’s chin and she did her best to get the blonde’s eyes to hers, all while, hopefully, getting rid of those inferior thoughts of love out of her angel. There was nothing more romantic or loving than what was going to happen next. Moira was damned sure of it.

“Hey, hey, hey. Calm down, my dear. Just calm down.” She shushed, her eyes going half lidded as she gave her best sultry look. “I know that this is a scary time for you and I completely understand why you’re freaking out. You just don’t know what you need right now. Luckily, I’m here for you…and I know just what you need…”

**_Stop! What are you doing?_ **

_Hush, demon._ Moira thought, pushing back and taking control for herself. _I’m just sealing the deal. You’ll see._

Angela was even more confused and disgusted than before, with Moira making her really uncomfortable right now. What was she even going on about? How could she know what she needed right now? She felt her face growing a bit red from the weird… _intimacy_ of being this close together. Sure, she liked women just as much as she liked men and she couldn’t deny that Moira was attractive. Maybe in another life, they could’ve possibly ended up together, but this isn’t that life. It was never that life.

She and Moira were just friends as far as she understood. From the beginning, Angela choked Moira’s behavior to just being, well, Moira. She could tell that Moira was a generally awkward person who just needed a friend but, this was not okay at all. This was pushing the unsaid boundaries of their relationship. Should Moira continue further, she would really have to reevaluate her not as a friend, but rather a decent human being first.

But that was the least of her worries right now.

**_NO! YOU’RE GOING TO RUIN EVERYTHING!_ **

Her world came to a stop as Moira’s lips came crashing down on hers, her eyes blown wide in shock for something she could’ve never saw coming. It felt absolutely disgusting. She felt fucking violated. The way that Moira just forced herself on her, disregarding the pain that she was going through right now made her literally want to throw up from distress. To make it even worse, Angela felt the red head’s tongue trying to break through her own sealed lips. Luckily, she was able to make a move faster than the action, electing to push Moira away before she could do any more damage to her and this relationship.

“What is wrong with you!? I _have_ a boyfriend! A fiancé!” She shouted, not really knowing what came over her “best friend”

Again, with this, just going on and on about boyfriend this, boyfriend that. Quite frankly Moira was getting fed up about hearing about him still. What about her? What about what she wanted? She played her part so why can’t she get the reward? Why couldn’t Angela see that she could fill the role even better when compared to Genji?

“Angela, angel, my darling. You need to accept that you don’t have a boyfriend anymore. He’s gone and he’s not coming back. He was never good enough for you. I can be that! I can be what you need!”

Poor Angela just crossed her arms, turning away from Moira as she tried to figure out how best to approach this…mess. Why was Moira acting like this? Had she harbored feelings for her this entire time? Why didn’t she notice it before? This…this wasn’t like the Moira she knew. This was something else entirely and she was starting to feel like she couldn’t handle this anymore.

“Look, how can he still be your boyfriend while he’s been sleeping around with other women!? Not being faithful to you and you only! I would never allow such carnal needs to overcome me! For God’s sake, Angela! He said that he’s leaving you for another woman!”

Angela’s heart could’ve stopped right then and there upon hearing that last sentence as it felt like all the air in the world was sucked up in an instant. She slowly turned to face Moira once more, studying her and her eyes for a moment as she chose her next words carefully.

= = =

_Moira doesn’t remember how long it took to reduce the corpse into nothing but bisected arms and legs as the upper chest and torso were split multiple different ways into a chunky mess of flesh and grinded bone. She doesn’t remember how she got such a clean cut around the neck, leaving the head completely intact from the stump of a neck to the top of his green head. Hell, she definitely doesn’t even remember how the pile of sliced individual fingers and toes got there._

_She honestly doesn’t._

_But she wasn’t one to complain, now that they were displaced into the double wrapped garbage bags, thankful she didn’t have to see them at all. She must’ve been really out of it if she didn’t remember doing any of that. But that wasn’t a cause for concern right now. The real dilemma came from the next step of her master plan: what to do with all of the garbage bags full of human remains?_

_It wasn’t like she lived in the countryside, no, she lived in a city! There wasn’t really any sort of area that wasn’t occupied by human activity. Plus, was going into the city even an option right now? How suspicious would she look while discarding unmarked garbage bags that may or may not be leaking blood? If anyone was to even catch a glimpse of her, she would be done for and didn’t want to risk such a stupid plan at all._

_But it’s not like she can just leave it here either! A dead, sliced up body was one of the last things she wanted to have in her house! She just wanted to get rid of this shit and get on with her life. Just leave all of this…mess behind so she could go forward with Angela, hand in hand. Could she dig it into the ground? Yes, but technically no? She can’t just dig up her yard and bury the body there. It would leave an obvious spot basically telling anyone with common sense that there was something underneath it._

_If she was going to dig somewhere, it’d have to be a place that wouldn’t be so obvious. Somewhere she can justify and ultimately get away with. God, of course this wasn’t going to be as simple as planting a bunch of flowers! Flowers? Wait a moment. Like flowers in a garden! Oh, yes that’s it! The garden out back! She could bury him in the garden!_

_A plan it was as Moira lugged the bags full of body parts, one by one down the stairs and into her backyard where she shoveled them into a shallow grave underneath her garden. She had been meaning to change the flowerbed anyway._

_After it was all said and done, Moira dragged her tired corpse of a body back upstairs, her energy severely lacking along with her nearly destroyed mental state. She just desperately needed some sleep to recharge. Surely it would do her good, yes? Taking a look at the clock on the wall, the time read 4:32 in the morning. Oof. Either she wasn’t going to get enough sleep tonight, or she would be out for most of the day tomorrow._

_No, she could wake herself up. She needed to be ready for tomorrow anyway. The ongoing part of her master plan required her to be there for Angela tomorrow and help her forget all about Genji. It would be the most important step going forward. If she played her cards right, Angela would be hers by the end of the day._

_As soon as Moira got to the top of the stairs, she could her some sort of noise? Too tired to even think about who or what it could be, she slowly walked to her bedroom, initially intending to ignore it until she walked by the bathroom. The sound was most prominent from behind the door, almost like a buzzing sound? As much as she wanted to go to sleep and forget about it, curiosity got the better of her as she opened the door to the mess of a heavily blood-soaked bathroom._

_The sharp and metallic smell of the red substance no longer had any effect on her anymore due to heavy overexposure. Stepping into the room, she found the source of the sound, a cell phone of all things. Reaching into her own pocket, Moira double checked that it wasn’t hers and was thankful when it wasn’t. The only other person it could belong to was long gone, cut into pieces and buried underground._

_Bending down, she took a hold of the phone that, despite the blood spilled on it, was still in working condition as she pressed against the power button. What she saw on the lock screen made her furrow her brow in disappointment at a display of her beloved angel, trapped in the arms of her “former lover” as he bent his head down to steal a kiss. But that’s not what caught Moira’s attention. Rather, it was the mass of notifications sent to the phone._

_Fortunately, Genji had been stupid enough to not use any sort of password in order to unlock his phone. Good. This would make the next part of the plan even easier. She had to do something to throw everyone off her lead. Er, rather Genji’s lead. Any sort of explanation would do, as long as any attention was diverted from her and made Genji out to be the bad guy in this situation. So why not have Genji “break up” with Angela over text being that is was one the most disrespectful things to ever do to a person. In fact, why not throw a little cheating in there?_

_That should show Angela the kind of man Genji really is._

_Moira didn’t want to come up with an elaborate story of some sort. The simpler and vaguer that Genji’s “reason” was for leaving Angela, the more open ended it could possibly be, not allowing anymore questions on the blonde’s part._

_Ignoring and scrolling past the many notifications from Angela as well as what appeared to be coworkers angry at his absence from the airport, Moira typed out Genji’s final texts to his “former lover”_

** Genji: **

**Angela.**

**I can’t keep living life like this, lying to myself and you.**

**The truth is, I’ve never loved you. What you thought we had together was never even there to begin with.**

**I’ve been seeing other women for years now, trying to find someone who will give me what I really need.**

**Luckily, I did and I’m finally going to go live with that person forever now.**

**Spare yourself the pain and never contact me again.**

_That should do it. So, that’s it right? No more of him. He would never come in between them ever again. It wasn’t like he could in his current state. Plus, even if Angela went looking, she would never find him. Such a sick game of hide and seek that would go on until the end of their time. While Angela would be off searching for him, Moira would be right alongside her, slowly seeping her way into Angela’s life pushing away those harmful thoughts of the man. She would become the one and only person worthy enough of Angela’s love._

_Just like she was always destined to be._

= = =

“How did you know that?” Angela simply asked.

She earned a genuine, “What?”, from Moira, who wasn’t expecting to be put on the spot like that.

With out hesitation, Angela repeated once more, “How did you know that Genji left me for another woman? I don’t remember telling you about that during our conversation just now. How did you know that’s what he said?”

Time seemed to stop as Moira froze in place, her head not working fast enough to get out any sort of words as her mouth stood agape, heterochromatic eyes locked in place Angela’s ever-growing suspicious gaze. Yes, she was trying to say things in order for Angela to see her side of things, but she wasn’t supposed to say that. Not out loud at least, where its questioning sat heavy in the air between the two. Moira knew she messed up and Angela knew she messed up as well. There was no getting around it.

The first sign that anything was still in her head came in the form of the demon yelling at her, **_LEAVE. NOW!_**

“I…I have to go.” Moira stated before getting up as quickly as she could, intending to make her way back to her home as quickly as possible.

However, Angela reacted accordingly to Moira, getting up alongside her and following behind her.

“No!” She shouted. “How did you know, Moira? We’re you in on this? Did he tell you!?”

Moira turned to see Angela on her heels as she made it to the sidewalk, “N-No! I wasn’t! Just…go away!”

This did little to get rid of Angela and the blonde reached for Moira’s arm in an attempt to stop her. “Not until you tell me how you knew that!”

Moira pulled her arm away the moment she felt Angela’s fingers touch her. Speed walking up the stoop, Moira reached for her doorknob, swinging the door open as hard as she could.

“Just…leave me alone!”

Before she could turn and close the door, Angela came rushing in behind her as Moira backed up further into her home. Angela wanted answers now and she didn’t care if that meant stepping into Moira’s home uninvited. Politeness be damned. Moira had some explaining to do.

“No! Answer my question, Moira! How did you know that?” She yelled, advancing closer as Moira took steps backwards.

Moira panicked as she tried to position her body between Angela and the stairs, not wanting her to see the mess and add fuel to the fire. “No, I-I don’t, no…I-I don’t know…I just…”

Angela wouldn’t take her bumbling as an answer as Moira’s senses and emotions were assaulted with all sorts of reactions. There was too much going on at once. Too many things to worry and account for. Angela shouldn’t be here right now! Not while she hadn’t cleaned up everything! All it would take is one glance, one look in the wrong direction and everything she had planned for would fall to pieces! No, no, no! Why was this happening? What can she say? What can she say that would just make everything better right now?

The same feeling of impending implosion was building up inside of her again. Last time this happened, she ended up yelling at Angela and Baptiste and locking herself away for days. She didn’t have the chance to consider what would happen next as she opened her mouth for another frustrated outburst.

“I TOOK CARE OF HIM! OK?” She shouted, causing Angela to jump back in shock and surprise. Moira took in heavy breaths as her “lover” stood frozen in front of her. She really didn’t want to yell at Angela again but what choice did she have? She couldn’t sit here and let Angela think that she was the bad person here! She wasn’t!

“I took care of him…ok?” She repeated, audible only to the two of them. “He…he won’t bother us anymore. Not ever again.”

Angela took the pause to reflect on what Moira had just said and all the pieces were slowly coming together. It could only mean one thing and for Angela’s sake, she really hoped she was wrong about it.

“W-What do you mean, took care of him? Won’t bother us? What…what do you mean, Moira?”

She searched Moira’s eyes for some sort of sign, any sort of sign that this was just a sick joke but could not find it anywhere within. The red head just stood there, like she had just been scolded by her mother. She didn’t want to tell Angela what happened, she could never. Angela’s eyes wandered from Moira’s to a spot in the distance that caught her immediate attention. It was on Moira’s stairs and the wall that lined it.

They appeared to be…streaks of…blood?

“What…what is that?” Angela worryingly questioned as Moira unconsciously turn her head towards where she was pointing. Her eyes blew wide as she realized what Angela was taking about. No…she wasn’t supposed to see that. Oh no. This wasn’t good…

As Moira turned back to face Angela and try to explain it away, she found that she had already hurried past her in order to investigate the streaks closer. Moira called out to Angela as the blonde proceeded to follow the trail up the stairs, wanting to confirm for herself that everything wasn’t as bad as it seemed.

“Angela! Don’t! Stop!” She pleaded as she ran after her, Moira on the first step while Angela was already at the top.

Before Moira could reach the top, Angela produced a scream from the back of her throat that resonated throughout the house. Getting to the top step, she could see the poor woman looking at the bloody state of her bathroom, the mess from last night having not been cleaned up. Hands covered her mouth to stop the scream, to the stop vomit at the back of her throat as her eyes were blown wide in shock and disgust. Angela’s body was paralyzed in place as she could have never expected this to happen. Not this outcome of all things…

The next movement came from her eyes as they shifted over at the person responsible for this mess as she made her way towards the young woman…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose you can consider this apart of the 3rd act. How will our protagonist explain all of this? 
> 
> Well, I can't tell you just yet. For now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you to see you for the next one. 
> 
> As for me, I'm doin ok, I guess. Just existing the best I can right now. I apologize if this chapter seemed messy and stuff like that. Idk. I'm just tired yo. 
> 
> I don't know what to suggest to make you all feel better like I normally do. How about, just keep being you. Whoever you may be. 
> 
> Anyway, you know where to find me. Take care and stay safe. Also check out this absolute banger of a song down here. It's one of my favorites off the album, go check it out!
> 
> [To Play Hide and Seek with Jealousy](https://youtu.be/hwjp8-9iPAQ) by Famous Last Words
> 
> Follow me @starlightocelot on tumblr and Twitter, updates on fanfictions can be found on my tumblr by searching #fanfiction


	9. Searching for a Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira makes do with the situation at hand. 
> 
> She finally has her where she needed to be all along.
> 
> But, the angel does the unspeakable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's about time we finish up this show yeah? 
> 
> Sorry that we kind of went on a hiatus of sorts. June and July was just me in a constant state of stress and anxiety 24/7. And while it still holds true a bit right now, it's a lot more manageable now. 
> 
> Anyway, that's not what you're here for. Welcome back to the show. 
> 
> TW: general one sided attraction creepiness, that's about it iirc

Alone.

No more.

It was finally starting to hit Angela that she was truly alone in this situation. Alone with the woman she previously considered to be her best friend. Alone with the person who more than likely at this point had something to do with the disappearance of her fiancé. Alone with this, dare she say out loud, _psycho_ who had done a scarily good job of keeping up a two-faced charade throughout most of, if not all, their entire relationship over the past months.

If this were all just a stage show, and Moira its star performer, she would’ve applauded the Oscar worthy performance with a standing ovation.

Right now, she wasn’t even sure how much longer she could stand up as her knees threatened to give way and buckle. Instead of clapping, her hands maintained their position on her mouth and nose to stop the smell of blood and the onset of nausea. Cheering was out of the question as she just wanted to scream.

Her eyes remained on the red head who was agonizingly treading towards her with an unreadable expression of neutrality on her face. What made it all the more terrifying was the fact that she had no idea what Moira had planned for her. If she was Moira’s goal this entire time, what would she do now that she finally had her? Glancing over at the state of the bathroom one more time, Angela had no more doubts that this woman was the factor behind Genji’s disappearance and, evidentially, murder.

Would the same grisly fate await her?

As soon as she saw the blood behind Moira downstairs, she should’ve turned around and ran the other way. She should’ve locked herself in her house and called the cops to let them deal with…this. But no, instead, here she was, caught like a fly in the web of a spider. Although, from Moira’s surprised reaction, Angela wasn’t so sure that she had even set the trap in the first place, let alone even intended for this outcome.

It was just cruel fate that it all worked out in her sick and twisted favor.

She’ll admit it, pressing forward was one of, if not the most, foolhardy and downright idiotic things that she has ever done in her life. But it wasn’t without reason. Angela had to know. She had to know if it belonged to her lover. She had to know if he was still even alive at that point. To confirm that he wasn’t suffering at the hands of that… _vile woman_. She could’ve never continued living with herself with the possibility that Genji was still alive and she chose to run away instead. They exchanged promises that they would always stick together, even in the worse of times.

However, nothing could’ve prepared either of them for this outcome. If Angela was being completely honest right now, she wasn’t even 100% sure that she would be able to make it out of this situation alive either. Moira had finally made her way towards her as she loomed over the small blonde with her height. Angela couldn’t tear her terrified baby blues from Moira’s lifeless heterochromatic gaze as it cast a shadow of further unease onto her.

What ever Moira had in store for her, she prayed that she wouldn’t have to suffer slowly. She hoped that if death was going to come for her today, that it would be quick and uneventful.

It was all she could do for right now.

No more.

Alone.

This wasn’t exactly the way that things were supposed to go for Moira.

To be completely fair, she really didn’t expect the angel to come chasing after her, let alone barge straight into her house to get her. On top of all of that, she could’ve never predicted that Angela would actually be able to see her mess from last night. It was a terrible and stupid mistake on her part for not cleaning it up sooner. Come on, she should be better than this!

Maybe she should’ve listened to the demon. Good things come to those who are patient and she completely fucked that up.

The demon was surprisingly quiet throughout this whole experience, taking Moira’s advice from earlier. Surely, it would appear again in a time of great distress, but it seemed unlikely given the situation and how very little anything was going on.

Now that Moira began to think about it, this is what she wanted right? She wanted Angela alone and all to herself and she got it. True, Angela wasn’t in the _ideal_ state the Moira had in mind, but she still had her, nonetheless. Besides, maybe she could convince Angela that she truly did love her. Maybe Angela would come around and realize that?

There was still a possibility that this could end happily for both of them if Moira played her cards right. Maybe she could start by apologizing for all of this mess? This wasn’t the way any of this was supposed to go. Angela should be happy right now and they should be together. But instead, she had to bear witness to this gruesome sight.

What kind of lover puts their significant other through that? No wonder Angela was so upset right now.

Moira turned her head to the right, gazing into the bathroom of dried blood one last time before her eyes fell back on the angel in a state of distress. Her eyes remained fixated on Angela, pulling her vision away from the gruesome sight as she reached for the doorknob of the bathroom door with little trouble, unhurriedly closing the door with a soft click and clack. She watched the way the blonde twitched and shook with each accentuation of the action.

She needed to make things right. She couldn’t stand seeing her perfect angel in such a state.

Meanwhile, Angela was on edge, waiting for something more to happen. Waiting for Moira to just make the next move already, dammit. To take what she wanted, if anything, from her and to just get it over with. If Moira wasn’t going to kill her then the anxiety ridden anticipation of it all would.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, for the first time since coming up the stairs, the silent tension of the situation was finally broken as Moira spoke up with, “Your pretty little head shouldn’t be looking at such things. An angel like you shouldn’t ever have to see something so…gruesome. I truly apologize, my dear but I did what I had to do. For you. For us. I hope that you will be able to see it the way I do.”

Angela wanted to scream that there was never an “us”. That the “relationship” they had together was built off of nothing but deceit and insanity. That Moira was one of the most despicable human beings on the planet. She wanted to push Moira to the ground and beat her to a bloody pulp. But she couldn’t muster the strength to do so, instead caught in between the lines of Moira’s words.

She did this for her? For the “two of them”? Was that Moira’s sick, twisted way of justifying the murder of the man she really loved? Genji died all because Moira thought his love was inferior to hers? What the fuck was wrong with her!? Was this really the same Moira she got to know? Were these her true colors all along?

The assault of information was just too overwhelming for Angela. So many conflicting emotions from revelation after revelation. It was becoming too much for her to keep going like this. She didn’t know what else to do. Her breathing was becoming rapid with every intake of air while tears started to drip slowly down her cheeks.

Angela sunk to her knees on the cold hard floor, covering her mouth as she began to choke up and cry. What else was she supposed to do? The love of her life was gone, possibly buried deep underground by a psycho, who she once called her “best friend”. On top of that, said psycho was also fatally attracted to her. The evidence was all around. She just didn’t want to accept it, but here it was, the reality of the situation laid out before her.

“My poor angel. My poor Angela…I’m so terribly sorry to have put you through this…”

Her eyes shifted up to meet Moira’s, who had bent down to her level, placing a hand on her trembling shoulder. Moira’s touch felt horribly foreign to her now. The now realized meaning behind it made it feel that much worse as it seemed she was still acting out of a warped sense of “love”. Even though she was incapacitated by her anxiety, Angela had the strength and willpower to pull away from her warped touch, backing up against the wall in the process.

Moira let out a heavy sigh, having already expected that response. It was clear that Angela was still upset with her despite the apology. To her, it felt like a small quarrel that they were going through. It’s not uncommon for couples to fight every now and then. No relationship is truly perfect. What mattered right now is how Moira could show Angela that despite the rocky start to their relationship currently, she still loved and cared for her a whole lot.

What better way to show it, in her mind, than through displays of affection?

Moira scooted over next to Angela as she went to wrap her arms around her with the intention of pulling the blonde closer to her. Unfortunately for Angela, she couldn’t read to action fast enough to pull away again as Moira’s arms wrapped around her trembling and unwilling form. She sat paralyzed in arms of her captor, her instincts telling her that it was the best course of action to take in order to keep her safe in this situation.

Together, the two of them sat up against the wall just past the bathroom door as Moira began to speak once more while Angela’s panic attack was enhanced further by her predicament.

“I sincerely hope that we will be able to move past this. I know we will. We’ve been through much worse. My hope is that we can simply act and pretend like none of this ever happened.”

Moira’s hand came up to her face, to wipe away the blonde’s tears as they continued their steady flow.

“Please. Dry your eyes. It pains me to see you cry like this. I know it may not seem like it right now but trust me when I say that things will get better.” She said, looking down at her terrified lover with a sense confidence going forward.

“I know how confusing all these feelings must be. Love is just such a complicated thing, my dear. It works in such wonderous and mysterious ways. However, my dear, those feelings you and… _Genji_ had for each other weren’t real. They weren’t even real to begin with. It was nothing like our love, oh no. Our love is something greater, something much more tangible. And I know that you feel it too.”

Angela was getting more confused with every word that came out of Moira’s mouth. How could she feel this supposed love when all she felt at the moment was despair and hopelessness? How could she even imply that what she and Genji had together was fake? It was almost as it the red head was reading her thoughts as she elected to elaborate on what she meant.

“Last week? When you said that you loved me? I knew all along that you shared the same feelings but that moment more than made it clear to me!” Moira exclaimed, smile growing bigger on her face with each syllable. “It wasn’t just a confession, no. It was a cry for help! A call to action!”

Moira titled Angela’s chin so that the two were face to face.

“You needed me just as much as I needed you! To give us what we’ve both been searching for our entire lives! A home…where it’s just the two of us. Home is where the heart is, where the love is and it’s right here. With just the two of us…”

Moira’s arms wrapped around her one more time, this time squeezing her in a soul crushing bear hug.

“I would go through anything obstacle just to be with you. I’m sure I’ve proved it to you, right? Right? And now that I have you, I can finally say that it was worth it. Worth all of the pain and risk to _finally_ be with you.” She exclaimed, running out of breath. “Don’t you worry my precious little angel. These arms will keep you safe. You are finally home. You are _finally_ with me.”

Angela could feel heavy rise and fall of Moira’s chest as she caught her breath. It was like she was sucking up all the air, leaving none for her as she held her own, unsure what to do now. But of course, Moira was there with a plan.

“How about I help you to the bed and get you wrapped up in warm blankets, hmm? I can get a pot of tea started and we can spend the rest of the afternoon together. What do you say to that, _m'aingeal_?” She hummed, looking down at her “lover” with a pleading look, hoping she would follow through with her. “Would you like that?”

What would she say to that? Did she have much of a choice to begin with? What would any answer other than “yes” yield for her? If this was Moira at her “best”, what would she look like at her worst? Did she even want to think about that? If Moira had gone as far as killing her boyfriend, how much further would she go?

Angela’s brow furrowed as her head dipped towards the ground. The further that this one-sided attraction went on, the more she realized just how unhinged and detached from reality Moira really was about all of this. She had twisted the narrative into whatever seemed beneficial for her psyche, unable to cope with what she had done. As if this act of murder could be explained away through this nonsense.

All of that just to be with her, like they were destined to be together or some shit like that? Moira couldn’t be any more wrong. She wouldn’t play along and live this lie with her, to “pretend that none of this ever happened”. At this point, she didn’t care if she lived or died. She wouldn’t leave this situation without letting Moira know the truth. If she was going to go out, she would go out like her partner, fighting till the end. But it wouldn’t be with fisticuffs, no, something a lot simpler that.

Angela would hit her with the reality of the situation and tear apart this little fantasy right before her very eyes. Hopefully, it would be enough to incapacitate the red head so that she could possibly make an escape.

Putting her plan into motion, she wrestled away from Moira, who surprisingly gave no attempt to stop her as she pulled herself off the floor. Her legs, unsteady and woozy, were still able to hold her up high as she used the wall for support. Angela stood over her “lover”, looking dead straight into her mismatched eyes as she opened her mouth to spill the truth.

“Y-You are a vile woman. You are a m-murderer. A p-psychopath. I don’t ‘love’ you, I never did and I never c-could after what you’ve done…”

Angela had expected the worse to come after those words left her mouth. She could’ve never predicted that Moira would have just stood up from the floor, but that’s what she did. Moira even brushed some dirt off her pants before acknowledging her. She reached out slowly, intending for her scarred hand to come up to Angela’s cheek.

“You’re delirious, my dear. We should get you to a be-“

Angela swatted away her hand before taking a couple of retreating steps back, hoping she hit it hard enough to get a reaction. It didn’t have any outward effect as Moira remained stoic through the pain.

“N-No! Don’t you dare touch me! Stay away from me!”

“What has gotten into you, my love?” Moira sighed, crossing her arms. “Maybe you do need to lie down…”

“S-Shut up! I’m not your l-love! You never deserved my love in the first place! You never deserved anything I gave to you!”

But Moira just lightly chuckled, doing her best not to break out into another full smile. She had the _audacity_ to find her fear, this whole situation, even remotely funny. It was the complete opposite reaction that Angela had been looking for.

“Come now, Angela, my darling. I think we’ve had enough of this nonsense for one day.” She playfully laughed, advancing once more towards Angela at a nonchalant pace.

The begging and pleading did little to slow Moira down as Angela was running out of options. She thought for sure that her denouncement of her “love” would’ve had an effect on Moira but unfortunately, it wasn’t the case. Judging by her demeanor, Moira probably thought that this was all just a joke and nothing more. How could she break this little fantasy that Moira had built up as reality?

Then it hit her. She thought back to earlier in the week when Moira was over for dinner, but more specifically to the moment when Moira had her flashback about the past. The one word that would have the best chance of incapacitating her.

It was now or never. But a part of Angela was having second guesses. Maybe it wouldn’t be such a good idea? Not while Moira was this unhinged. But from where she was standing, it was the only idea she had left.

“S-Stay away from me! You…you…” Angela struggled, preparing herself to run at a moment’s notice.

“Enough with these games, my love. Come here so I c-“

She conjured up all of the feelings and emotions that had been wrecking her mind and body over the past day, ready to let it all loose into one final explosive mess.

“…MONSTER!” She screamed at the top of her lungs, her voice ringing out throughout the household.

It seemed to do the trick as Moira stopped dead in her track, mere feet away from Angela. The look on her face was shock mixed with a twinge of betrayal. It was clear that Moira had never expected, let alone even considered that she would ever use that word to describe her. Hopefully that shock would last long enough for her to escape.

Well, she was right about one thing. Moira wouldn’t react to it well.

There it was again. That word. That awful fucking word. This time coming out of the mouth of someone she truly loved. Not someone that hated her this time, no, an angel. An angel who could do no harm but with that one word, caused a mountain of pain within her. The feelings were conflicting, boiling over inside of her.

She would react like she did last time she heard it, although somehow still able to hold back all of her strength.

Everything went by too fast for Angela to properly react as she was slammed up against the wall with great force, knocking the breath out of her instantly. It took her a second to regain a sense of coherency but when she did, she realized how badly she fucked up.

Moira had her pinned against the wall as their faces were no less than inches apart from each other. Her grip, digging deep and sharp into the blonde’s skin, felt as if she was trying to control herself from tearing her apart right then and there. With one look into her eyes, she could see the pure essence of a deadly and potent venom within. Angela thought she knew what the fear of dying felt like when Moira was holding just moments ago but this was something else entirely.

This really felt like Moira could kill her at any moment. 

But Angela wasn’t so sure that this was the same Moira she knew. No, this wasn’t like Moira at all. Even without all this charade. This was something more. Something almost demonic in nature if she had to take a guess.

Her suspicions were confirmed when this Moira spoke, this time lacking the soft and gentle tone she sported moments ago. Instead, her voice was full of pure hatred and more.

“ ** _What did you just say to me, angel?_** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a hard chapter to write as the song is based off of one small moment between the protagonist and his "love". It's kind of hard to stretch it out to make it interesting but I think I did ok. 
> 
> Same sort of goes for the next chapter. But after that is the two part finale which is something I've been greatly looking forward to this entire time. 
> 
> Expect more updates soon. Take care. 
> 
> [Searching for a Home](https://youtu.be/4Cc9i8v2S-c) by Famous Last Words
> 
> Follow me @starlightocelot on tumblr and Twitter for more nonsense.


	10. Even a Ghost Has a Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira is engulfed in the deepest parts of the darkness. 
> 
> Can the angel help her see the light?
> 
> Or will it swallow them both whole?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this wasn't too long a wait. But it was worth it. 
> 
> Don't have much to say until the end! On with the show! 
> 
> CW: anxiety, panic attacks, small descriptions of gore, grief, schizophrenia, choking and even more yandere Moira creepiness

“ **How dare you…** ”

Moira seethed in blind rage; her white-knuckled grip tight around the collar of Angela’s shirt which held their faces mere centimeters away from each other. Tears of fear rolled down the blonde’s cheeks with her eyes shut tight and head to the side, bearing the full force of anger. Angela had hoped that the worst that Moira would do is just continue to yell at her.

However, she was starting to think that this person wasn’t Moira, or rather the Moira she got to know. This Moira was clearly out for blood, enticed by the scent of fear that poured from her.

Without warning, Angela was immediately slammed back into the wall as she let out a sharp yelp, losing her a bit of breath as well as feeling a dull pain on the side of her head.

“ **How dare you call _me_ a _monster!_** ” Moira spat out, straight into her ear. Angela couldn’t control the cry of fear that left her trembling mouth next.

While it seemed like a good idea in the moment, she should’ve known better than to further toy with this psycho’s unhinged emotions. But she could’ve sworn it would work! The last time Moira heard that word, she could barely form any complete sentence let alone pin her to the wall like this! So what changed between now and then? How was Moira not only able to brush it off so easily, but find strength in it this time?

It’s not like finding the answer would help her current predicament however, especially with other burning questions waiting to be answered.

Cautiously opening an eye, Angela could just make out the features of Moira’s face through the tears. Even with her blurry view, she could see the expression of rage in Moira’s gritted teeth, furrowed brow, cheeks red and heterochromatic eyes set ablaze. Moira looked as if she could burst into flames at any second. She never even knew Moira was even capable of such an extreme emotion.

Once more, Moira pulled her from the wall only to crash her back into it once again. Even though she saw this one coming, she still wasn’t prepared for the strength behind it. Angela could’ve never expected someone so boney framed to have such a great power behind it all.

Well, it was safe to assume at this point that she really didn’t know Moira as well as she thought she did.

“ **After everything that I’ve done for you!? This is how you repay me?** ” Moira growled through gritted teeth, her mouth way too close for comfort as Angela tried her best to wriggle away from the impressively tight grip.

“ **Why can’t you just be fucking happy with me!?** ” She shouted, shaking the foundation of the home. “ **ANSWER ME!** ”

Angela screamed in response. Although much weaker in volume compared to Moira, it made up for the fact with pure authentic fear. Even though Moira was all bark and no bite at the moment, it seemed like it could easily tilt that way. Words from Moira were scary enough as it is but actions? God forbid what Moira might actually do to her in this state.

“M-Moira! P-Please!” She begged through the tears, not wanting to find out if Moira had the bite to back things up. “I’m sorry! I didn’t m-mean it!”

However, Moira immediately called her out on her obvious bullshit, yelling back, “ **LIAR!** ”

“N-No! Please! I…I didn’t mean to! I swear I-”

“ **JUST SHUT UP!** ” She shouted, her outburst clearly having its intended effect as the blonde ceased her babbling. Moira erratically took in deep, heavy breaths trying to calm down. Her terrorizing gaze watching what was left of Angela’s innocence die right before her. 

Moira had gone through hell on earth to finally be with the woman of her dreams. She gave everything she had and had absolutely nothing to show for it. Angela might as well have spit in her face with all this nonsense. What was she doing wrong? There has been countless amount of times that they should’ve been together over the past couple of weeks. Now that they’re finally alone, Angela goes and does the one thing, the _one fucking thing_ that is a guaranteed way to drive her apart.

Angela was one of the last things she had, one of the last things she needed in her life. But in typical “Fuck you, Moira” fashion, nothing ever went her way and this time wasn’t any different from all the other disappointments in her life. She had done her time suffering, so now it was the time for the world to pay up. The least it could do is just give her this _one fucking thing_ for her troubles but apparently that’s too much to fucking ask for.

Where the fuck was her happy ending in all of this?

Moira voice came to a low murmur as she thought out loud, causing the woman before her to flinch in fear. “ **Why? Why can’t you see what I’ve done for you? What I’ve done for me?** ”

This woman has driven her crazy as it seems to be a recurring theme between the two.

She had more than proved herself to her lover at this point. She got rid of the one obstacle in between them so why was Angela putting up more for her to jump over? For fucks sake, was the blonde living up to her stereotype? Was she that dumb and blind that she couldn’t see the obvious signs of love that Moira had for her? Why can’t she see things the way _she_ sees it? If only Angela could get it through her thick fucking skull…

Clearly, patience wasn’t enough to deal with this mess. She was done playing nice and waiting around. Much like earlier today, it was time for her to take action once more, this time with her and demon as one. It’d worked wonders when getting rid of that lifeless nobody, so it should do just fine here. If she couldn’t get Angela to see things her way the nice way than maybe a bit of…force should be applied to the situation.

As in, forcing her ideals onto the blonde to get her to see things the right way. Luckily, she just so happened to have the right tool, or rather, room for the job. The room where she got rid of her first obstacle. It would help tear down yet another obstacle put forth by Angela. Moira was going to get her happily ever after, dammit, and Angela _was_ going to be apart of it, whether she liked it or not. Angela would come to love her in time, but first, she had to make sure of it with a closer look into things.

“ **Yes…that’s it.** ” She laughed low with a dark smile on her face. “ **Maybe you do just need a _closer look_ …**”

The laugh sent chills of spiders down Angela’s aching spine and those words made her want to shrivel up into nothing. Certainly, anything would be better than whatever Moira had in store. As Moira’s grip tightened on her, her intended plan coming to fruition right now. Induced in panic and fear, she began to try and wrestle away from Moira. Emphasis on “try” as Moira’s grip remain tight clamped onto her as she began to pull her along.

“W-What’re you doing? Where are y-“

Angela froze as she realized where Moira was headed with her as she simply opened the door right next to them, to the horror that was bathroom. Everything began to click in her head as she was starting to get an idea behind the words. She knew for sure that she wouldn’t…no…couldn’t go through with this vile plan. She wasn’t nearly ready enough to tackle this mountain of trauma. Unfortunately for her, Moira thought otherwise.

“N-No. N-no, no, no, no!” She started to panic. “M-Moira, no! P-Please! N-No! I…I can’t!”

She tried her best to get free, she really did. But Moira’s hidden strength, fueled by something much darker, overpowered her smaller frame. With the door open and the bathroom to her back, Angela looked up at her captor, begging her not to go through with it. But it was useless, futile even. Moira in her own twisted way just simply hushed the blonde, like one would with a child.

“ **Quiet, my angel…you’ll soon see things the way I do…** ”

With that, Moira gave her a gentle push backwards, into the hell her boyfriend had been before. Falling flat to her side on the ground, she cursed fate for not knocking her out cold right then and there. Her mouth paralyzed in a frozen scream as no sound came out, she laid there in the darkness, engulfed by the rotten and painful stench of it all. Just as she was about to be thankful for the lack of sight, Moira flipped the switch on the wall, illuminating the signs of the previous slaughter that took place last night.

Angela’s eyes weren’t even properly fixated on anything particular, instead adopting a wide, thousand yard stare as her eyes drifted up to the ceiling in shock. She only focused back as she saw movement in the form of Moira moving into the bathroom with her and shutting the door behind her. Moira had the audacity to she took a deep breath in through her nose, clearly intoxicated and feeling herself reinvigorated by it all.

“ **Don’t you see? You see it now, don’t you?** ” Moira spoke, in a tone so calmingly smooth and detached from this world. “ **This. All of this…is for you. All because of you. Because I love you, my dear. And this is the proof. Rather, the actions that took place in this room is…** ”

Angela didn’t flinch or dare move an inch when Moira stepped over and bent down to reach for something out of her view, behind her. She wasn’t sure how much more overwhelming this could get, but the bar was raised further as Moira produced a knife covered in dry blood and bits of flesh and meat, fragments of bone as well if she had the chance to inspect it closer.

Her heart sank into her stomach as she realized Moira’s intention wasn’t to use it on her, no. If Moira wanted her dead, she had plenty of opportunities to do so. Her intention was something, in Angela’s mind, far worse. Moira was showing off the tool that ended her boyfriend’s life, like it was some grand award she won. Her smile stretching ear to ear as she twisted the knife back and forth, making sure Angela could see every inch of it.

“ **He put up quite a fight…** ” Moira began, looking down and regarding the knife like an old friend. “ **Trying to prove that his love was stronger than mine. But, as you can see, in the end, I prevailed victorious. I’ve even the battle scars to prove it.** ”

So, Moira’s injuries from her “tumble down the stairs” came from her scuffle with Genji?

Angela didn’t even feel the tears that came from her eyes, already beginning to feel hopeless and numb as Moira went on. She wasn’t sure how to feel about the details of Genji not going down without a fight. How long did he suffer at the hands of this deranged woman? What were the final thoughts racing through his mind as the knife was plunged deeper and deeper within him?

Was it of her?

How he wouldn’t be able to hold her close in his arms anymore whenever she became too overwhelmed? How he wouldn’t be able to wake her up in the mornings with light kisses all over her head? No more moments when he’d fall asleep on her while she was reading? The loss of the future they were going to make together, still so bright and young?

Perhaps it was regret. Regret that he wasn’t able to see this coming. Regret that he was leaving her behind to deal with this. Regret that he wouldn’t be able to do anything to save her from this nightmare.

Oh God.

He was gone, wasn’t he? Genji, the man she fell in love with, was really gone.

Taken from this world unjustly and unfairly by a mad, unhinged murderer who had no idea, not a single clue, of the feelings they shared between the two of them. Moira couldn’t even comprehend their love and here she woman was, rubbing his death in her face like it was nothing.

She knew Moira didn’t need to show her the power saw. She clearly saw it when she got upstairs for the first time. She saw the blood, flesh and bone caked onto it. But at the same time, she still held onto hope. That this was some sort of sick and fucked up joke. That some how her partner, despite what it seemed, made it out alive.

The worst part was, she wouldn’t be able to properly mourn him. Not while her own life was still in jeopardy at the moment. She was done. She just wanted it all to end. For Moira to just kill her and get it over with. But she knew she couldn’t give in. Not yet. Not ever. She didn’t want Moira to win. In fact, Angela wanted nothing more to do with Moira and whatever emotional baggage she was carrying with her. She still wasn’t even sure this was the same Moira she knew.

But was that Moira even real to begin with?

That friend she thought she had before all of this. Was that part of Moira still in there, trapped somewhere in the recess of her own mind? Possibly.

Angela only had one thing left she could do and that was to try and appeal to the Moira she knew. Not this monster that stood in before her. If that part of her was still there, perhaps it could see reason. To fight through whatever darkness that overcame her and swallowed her whole. To come to her sense and realize the situation at hand.

If Moira had truly loved her, perhaps she would see what was wrong with the current picture.

Glued to the floor with fear, anxiety and grief, all of her energy spent, it was all Angela had left at this point. A last, _last_ ditch effort on her part.

“M-M-Moira…” Her voice broke out, defeated and broken as she gave what little strength she had left to speak. “P-Please…this…this isn’t you. S-Stop, please…listen to what you’re saying. T-This isn’t the Moira I knew…p-please…”

Moira, at least on the outside, seemed taken aback. Out of all the things to come out of Angela’s mouth, she never could have expected that but today was just full of surprises.

“P-Please…Moira…I’m s-scared. Y-You’re scaring me…please. S-Stop.”

A small part of Moira felt her heart strings being tugged on. The part of her that knew deep down that this was wrong.

 _This…this isn’t me._ She thought to herself. A thought free of the demon’s darkness that had taken over. _Wait, no. She’s right…what am I doing?_

 ** _You’re doing what needs to be done!_** The demon spoke, anger clear in its voice while accompanied by a small twinge fear. For what the demon feared most was losing control of its vessel. **_Enough! The time has come to take her as our own!_**

_N-No…no, it’s not. Not…not like this! This…this isn’t right!_

**_We are so close to our goal and you want to fuck this up right now? After everything we’ve been through? You’ll just go and throw it away at the last minute?_ **

_Y-Yes. I…I don’t want to do this anymore…I can’t!_

The demon growled, not wanting to lose an opportunity like this. **_You CAN and you WILL!_**

With an emphasis in the words the demon spoke, Moira immediately felt the sharp and searing pain in her head again. The feeling was akin to screws on fire being drilled straight into her skull and brain matter. Crying out loudly in agonizing pain, she clenched her head as she fought the urge to double over.

From below, Angela watched on in horror and confusion, surprised that her words had _that_ effect on Moira. Maybe it worked a little too well? She felt herself cringe and jolt as Moira let out screech like razor blades on ear drums.

“S **T** O **P**! **P** L **E** A **S** E **!** I **T** H **U** R **T** S **!**! **!** ”

The demon bellowed deep from within her mind. **_Quit whining, you ungrateful weakling! It’s what you deserve! To think I would able to mend such a fragile mind. Pathetic. Take her NOW before I cause some real damage!_**

This isn’t her! This isn’t what she wants anymore! Large beads of cold sweat rolled down Moira’s forehead as she hunched over herself, breath heavy and rapid. She can’t let this demon take over anymore! All the impulsive actions up to this point were nothing more than a chaotic mess, influence from the demon clouding her thoughts and judgement. 

_N-No! I won’t let you have anymore control over me!_

Moira stood up, eyes bugging out of her head as she raised her near violently twitching and shaking scarred hand. A reminder of all the mistakes that she’s made along the way. The fingers, methodically slow, curved inward to make a fist as Moira sought control away from the demon. Her eyes closed as the rest of her body continued to tremble and twitch.

_I will never give in to you anymore!_

She thought her mind would be strong enough to stand up to the demon. But unfortunately, the demon wasn’t lying when it said that she couldn’t simply will it away. The dark and demonic laugh echoing from the back of her head sent surges of fear throughout her body. Moira noticed something within the tone of the laughter. It wasn’t even trying to hide the fact that it knew something she didn’t.

 ** _I must say,_** The demon applauded. **_It’s quite the spectacle when you think you have things under your control. But alas…_**

Angela watched as Moira’s body suddenly ceased all of the little and uncontrollable movements, adopting a stoic and refined pose. She thought for a second that her words actually worked as, for a brief moment, Moira no longer seemed to be wrestling with her own self. Imagine the look of anguish and defeat on her face when Moira’s turned her head around, sporting that same cold and obsessive look as a grin started to stretch across her face.

Angela simply mouthed the word, “No…”, the last plan she had left going bust. But how? What happened?

Moira’s own conscience was thrown to the back of her mind as the control she once had over her body slowly faded away. The demon and its darkness taking the forefront of her mind and control. It felt like an out of body experience as she took the backseat to the demon’s will. It was…unsettling to say the least. Watching from, where she assumed to be, the same place the demon must’ve been this entire time.

But how did she lose full control like this? This shouldn’t have happened…

_What did you do, demon? What have you done to me?_

**_What have I done to you? _**The demon mocked. **_Oh no, my dear. This is simply what you’ve done for me. For us. You’ve simply given me full control._**

_What do you mean!? No I didn’t! I would never do such a thing!_

**_But you never did, my sweet little pawn! I was already so deeply ingrained in your mind before we even met! I’ve long since had full control over you and your actions! I’m only acting on your deep desires!_ **

What!? What madness is the demon talking about now!? How could this…this…apparition claim to be her!? It wasn’t true! She’s always been herself!

Hasn’t she?

**_Do you know what this means? It means we’re much closer than you think. So much so that what I’m about to do next is painful, even for me. But it must be done...to teach you both a lesson…_ **

Both? What did the demon mean by bo-

Oh no.

Angela followed Moira as she simply went to stand over her before sinking to her knees and sitting on her legs. Moira’s slender hands came together as she bent over the blonde, snaking their way over Angela’s neck and slowly applying pressure, beginning to cut off oxygen to her brain. Angela could feel her vision already starting to go blurry as her eyes grew wide. Was Moira seriously going to choke her death!?

 _NO! STOP! PLEASE!_

**_Too late, now I’ll show you what happens when you don’t listen to me…_ **

“ **You will learn to love me, my dear. Even if it means teaching you a few…lessons along the way.** ” Moira angrily chided before her voice went to a weird, soft and gentle tone. “ **But do know, that this will pain me just as much as it pains you. I don’t want to do this, but you leave me with no other choice…** ”

Angela let out gasps and chokes for air as Moira’s grip wouldn’t relent. In a futile effort, her own hands came to Moira’s face to try and do something. However, Moira say it coming almost instantly, releasing Angela’s neck for a brief moment to allow the blonde to take painful and much needed breaths of air. She was too focused on that to notice as Moira grabbed ahold of her wrists as she lifted her rear off Angela a bit before putting the angel’s hands underneath and sitting down on them.

As soon as Angela realized what was happening, it was all too late.

“ **Ah, ah, ah, my darling! We can’t have you interfering with your punishment! Just take it like the sweet little angel I know you are! It’s almost over!** ”

_DEMON! STOP! I DON’T WANT TO HURT HER! NO!_

Even though she took in air just moments ago, it didn’t feel like enough as Moira continued applying pressure around her neck without a care in the world. Her racing thoughts soon turning to into nothing as she could feel the cold embrace of Death himself looming over and draping his cloak across her body. Angela’s eyes started to roll back into her head as pained sounds of desperate attempts for any bit of air whispered throughout the bathroom.

“ **You…will never leave me, angel…** ” Moira growled, lurching forward as she pressed Angela’s neck to the floor.

“ **You…will never, _EVER_ , be with anyone else…**” She announced with jealously, watching with an obsessive and mad look as the life slowly dripped away from her “lover”, drop by drop.

“ **You…will be forever mine until the day we** ** _BOTH_** **die together, with two graves dug by** ** _OUR_** **sides. Because when I leave this world, you’ll be following with me as well so I can have you for the rest of eternity!** ”

_NOOOOOOOOO!!!_

In a moment of mercy, Moira released her iron grip on Angela’s neck as the blonde violently coughed beneath her, her body taking in air as Moira’s conscience swapped places once more. The demon was back in her mind as Moira had regained full control of her body once more. For how long this time? She wasn’t exactly sure, but she was grateful, nonetheless.

However, surprisingly, that wasn’t her main concern right now.

“No, no, no! Angela!” Moira cried out, reaching down to feel for a pulse. Thankfully, it was there, albeit stressed. Moira took ahold of the unconscious blonde in her arms, pulling her close as she began sob out of fear.

“I’m so s-sorry! Angela! P-Please forgive me! I didn’t mean t-to! I’m so sorry!”

“ **Maybe now you’ll think twice before disobeying me, Moira.** ” A voice spoke up, this time the demon stood before her once more with the same sharped tooth smile and jagged claws. “ **Especially when I have control of your pretty little head.** ”

Moira instinctively clutched Angela closer, protecting her from the physical form of the demon.

“W-What more do you want of me, demon!?” She yelled, voice trembling. “Leave me a-alone!”

“ **Not until we finish what we started.** ”

“N-No! I won’t go through with it! Not anymore!”

It wasn’t the answer the demon wanted to hear as Moira was lifted from the ground, pinned against the wall by the demon as Angela dropped to the floor, still unconscious. The claws of the demon lay around Moira’s neck. No pressure needed to be applied as the action was enough to get its point across.

“ **You’re not in a position to be making order,** ** _my dear_** **. Maybe I should take control of your useless body once more, hmm? And when I do, trust me when I say,** ** _your conscience will never see the literal light of day ever again._** **I will bury you so deep within your own mind that I won’t even be able to hear you scream and shout for release.** ”

The demon turned its head as Moira followed it’s hungry and obsessive eyes towards Angela.

“ **Besides, you’ll miss out on all the “fun” me and Angela will have. I’m most certain that I can get her to see things** ** _my way_** **, especially after what I did to her just now. She’s almost as weak as you. It’s just a matter of how far I bend her before she breaks…** ”

Turning back to Moira once more, the demon harshly pressed her further into the wall.

“ **Sometimes literally…if she doesn’t follow my rules, of course. As I’m sure you saw, I can be** ** _very_** **strict. So, what do you say, my dear? Shall we continue our little ‘stage show’?** ”

Moira didn’t want to think about what more the demon could do to hurt Angela. She just wanted this nightmare to end already. Defeated, slowly losing what was left of her sanity and hope, Moira gave the only answer that would even remotely please the demon.

“Y-Yes…”

As they say in show business, no matter what, the show must go on…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Indeed, the show must go on...
> 
> Get ready for the 2 part finale (You know, as best as you think you can). Both parts will be uploaded at the same time, one after the other when they're both done. I want to have them out before the end of the month so sometime in the next 10 days. 
> 
> See you then. Stay safe. You know where to find me. 
> 
> Follow me @starlightocelot on tumblr and Twitter for more nonsense. 
> 
> [Even a Ghost Has a Sanctuary](https://youtu.be/lhqcqZ0JHsE) by Famous Last Words


	11. The Show Must Go On Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stage is set with her sins...
> 
> Her sanity is almost all but gone...
> 
> As the final chapter begins...
> 
> Let the show must go on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the first part of the finale of our show. 
> 
> These last two chapters have been so much fun to work on and I hope you enjoy them both. My last thoughts on this fic will come at the end of the next chapter. 
> 
> Pay mind to the content warning for this chapter.
> 
> CW: words from the demon that imply suggestions of rape (nothing comes of it at all, however just be aware and take caution), more yandere creepiness from Moira, bondage, schizophrenia, hallucinations

Carefully dragging the unconscious body of Angela Ziegler down the unfinished wooden basement stairs, as per the demon’s orders, gave Moira O’Deorain a lot of time to think freely with the main question on her mind being: was it worth it?

Was it worth the slow and continued degradation of her own sanity day in and day out? Was it worth the time spent obsessing over this poor woman who hadn’t even properly reciprocated her feelings? Was it really the best idea to give into her own inner demon? Did all of this justify the fact that she took the life of another person in order to be with Angela?

Moira stopped along the stairs, looking down at the unconscious woman before her in the hopes that she would be able to answer her mentally pressing questions. A part of Moira wanted to say no, that none of this was worth the trouble. But there was also a sick part of her that wanted to say yes.

She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t enjoying the fact that it was just the two of them right now, even through the unorthodox means it took to get here.

Looking closer at Angela, physically, she appeared to be ok, save for the dark red spots in the formation of hands and fingers around her neck. She would have to apologize once more to the blonde, when she was actually conscious and could hear it properly. The look on Angela’s face was that of a disturbed sleep she couldn’t wake from just yet, a hint of pain within the strained and contorted muscles in her cheeks. Moira supposed that this current state of Angela was at least somewhat better compared to her previous state of terror and stress.

Plus, Moira wasn’t exactly lying when she said that Angela might have needed to lay down. Although, there was a huge difference between a soft mattress and the cold, hard floor.

As much as she wanted to continue looking at all the little details of this woman, a sharp but quick pain in her head reminded her of her assigned task as she let out a low grunt of pain before resuming her descent.

She hated dragging the blonde across dirty hardwood floors as well as down two whole flights of stairs into the unfinished basement, getting the back of her clothes and hair covered with dirt and grime. At this point, it felt like she was just violating the poor woman even further. Moira would’ve preferred to carry Angela down the stairs bridal style but alas, she wouldn’t be allowed that luxury due to her lack of any real muscle.

If there was anything to be thankful for, it’s that Angela was still in one piece, as flashbacks to the multiple trips into her garden in order to dispose the multiple parts of Genji played in her head.

Finally making it to the bottom of the stairs, Moira flipped the light switch without a socket cover, illuminating the dreary, unfinished basement with a single, dull white lightbulb. She had bought the house with the intent of finishing this space but quickly found she didn’t have the time nor patience to fully commit to the task. If she was being honest, she wasn’t even sure what she would’ve actually used this space for if it actually was finished considering all the time she spends upstairs. It was only being used as storage/laundry space.

Small piles of dusty, cobweb ridden boxes full of mementos and junk sat underneath the staircase while the washer and dryer sat across the room, against the far wall. In the middle of the space sat a single wooden support beam, traveling from deep within the foundation of the home to the ceiling. It would certainly be sturdy enough for what was to come next as Moira dragged the Angela next to it.

Before getting what she needed, she tested the strength of beam, pushing against it with a small amount of force just to confirm her hypothesis. Predictably, it didn’t give a single inch, let alone any sound at all. Moira stepped back before looking down at Angela one more time, making sure the blonde was still properly unconscious before leaving to two simple things. Lugging a chair from the kitchen table as well as a copping bundle of rope from her shed.

She placed the chair against the support beam, meticulously making sure it was in the proper position. When that was in order, next came Angela herself as Moira struggled a bit to sit her on the chair without having her fall off. Using one arm to prop Angela’s body against the beam, she reached for the bundle before going around back and tying a knot, placing Angela’s hands tied together behind the beam.

Hopefully it would be enough to keep her in place.

She wasn’t that great at tying knots, but it would only be temporary until she could get to the store in order to buy chains and a lock. Moira didn’t want Angela to escape and tell of the twisted affairs that have taken place inside her home. She couldn’t bear the thought of losing Angela again. 

Stepping back as Angela slumped over in her seat, a cold and rigid wave of guilt washed over Moira. This was never how any this was supposed to go. This isn’t how she pictured finally having the blonde to herself, all alone. Like pieces to a puzzle, all of the actions that she had taken thus far clicked into place to form this entire situation. Actions have consequences. Consequences that she must now face with an unstable mind. She never could’ve predicted any of this.

If only she knew from the start.

If only she knew that the cost of her dreams, a.k.a. Angela Ziegler, would be the very woman herself.

 ** _Very good._** The demon purred, clicking its tongue. The sound of its voice caused Moira to double over pain as it agonizingly pulsed throughout her head. **_It seems that you’re still able to follow my directions._**

How could she let this nightmare wash over and swallow her whole? Such a selfish thing with its own interests in mind. Every time she enabled it to take control it only seeped further and further into her system, the darkness completely taking over everything. While it had this freedom, it wouldn’t stop until it had everything it desired, this case being Angela. As far as Moira was concerned, her body, perhaps even her very own conscious, was nothing more than a puppet for the demon to use at its whim.

If that was truly the case, then both her and Angela were doomed.

“S-So that’s it, right? I’ve done what you’ve asked of me. You’ll leave me alone now?” She called out, her voice echoing slightly in the open space.

“ **Why would I do such a thing? The fun hasn’t even started yet, my dear.** ”

Moira’s head whipped around towards the sound of the voice as it didn’t come from her head this time. Instead, the demon had physically manifested itself once more as it stood over Angela from behind, dragging it’s sharp claws through her hair with gentle pats. It’s eyes held a possessive look of lust, having finally obtained it’s true goal.

“ **Such a pretty little thing…and she’s all ours. Now is the time…** ”

“T-Time for what?”

The demon’s gaze snapped to Moira whose body jumped in place, a devilish grin forming across its face.

“ **To take her as our own, of course!** **The timing is more than perfect! She’ll have nowhere to run to anymore!** ”

Moira bit her worrying lip, starting to feel sick from such a disgusting prospect.

“N-No, I…I don’t…think th-“

The demon’s brow furrowed in response to her stuttering, growling out, “ **Don’t you start that shit! Quit your whining! This is what we’ve always wanted! You’re going to waste an opportunity like this? After everything we’ve been through, you’re going to chicken out at the last possible second?** ”

Taking a cautious step back, Moira shakily replied, “N-No, that’s not right…that’s not what I wanted…”

It wasn’t the answer the demon wanted to hear, especially this late in the game. One intense look was all it took for Moira to cry out loud, grasping at her head in pain as she fought the urge to fall to the floor.

“ **Oh, but this _is_ what we wanted…**” The demon hissed. “ **This whole charade was for your one shot at true romance and here it is! All nice and wrapped up for you! We’ve gotten this far…so what’s a little further, hmm?** ”

Before Moira could answer, Angela was starting to stir back to life in her seat as she let out soft groans of confusion and pain.

“ **Speak of the dear angel herself…** ”

Moira eyes grew wide in fear as her breath started to increase in speed. She didn’t think the blonde would regain consciousness this soon. Not only would she be robbed of the chance to get more supplies together, Moira wasn’t even sure she was mentally ready to face Angela just yet.

Hell, Angela probably wasn’t even mentally ready enough to see her!

“I…I can’t face her like this yet. I need more time to prepare! I c-can’t do this now!” She softly cried out, hand covering her mouth.

“ **Precisely why _I’m_ here…**” The demon lowly cackled before fading away into nothing right before her eyes.

Even though Moira knew what the demon’s intentions were almost immediately, there wasn't anything she could do to stop it.

“No! No! N **O** O **O** O **O** O! **G** E **T** O **U** T **O** F **M** Y **H** E **A** D!”

Moira’s body violent thrashed about in place as she clutched at her head once more as the demon burrowed its way back into her head to take control.

The commotion was loud enough for Angela to finally awake as her eyelids sluggishly opened. Unfortunately for her, the first thing she saw was Moira facing away from her, hunched over and breathing quite heavily. Adrenaline and fear kicked in almost instantly as she tried to get away from the mad woman. It took Angela a second or two to realize that she wasn’t getting anywhere quick as she began to fight against something holding her in place.

She looked down in horror as senses were starting to return, coming to the realization that Moira had tied her hands together behind her back. Pulling against the restraints, in a desperate attempt to some how break them, got her nowhere. She tried any movement the rope would allow her, but none of it loosened the feeling of the constricting material on her wrists.

Engrossed in the task at hand, Angela’s heart skipped a beat when she heard a certain someone sneered her way, their voice containing the same venom from before.

“ **Oh, I don’t think you’ll be going anywhere, _my little angel_.**”

Her head whipped back to the front, coming face to face once more with her captor who bore a sinister grin across her wicked face. Fear fueled Angela once more as she fought even more violently against the rope to break free. The woman above her let out a dark chuckled, amused that she was still trying to escape.

“ **Why do you try so desperately to get away from me, my dear? Why can’t you just let me into your heart?** ”

Moira halted Angela’s escape attempt, quickly shoving her face into the blonde’s personal space before yelling straight into her ear, “ **WHY WON’T YOU LET ME IN!? JUST LET ME IN!** ”

The yell shook Angela to her core as she trembled before the psycho, shutting her eyes and pressing her head into the support beam to get away. She wasn’t in the best position to be pissing Moira off like this.

“ **That’s much better...** ” She growled out before her voice fell back into softer tone. “ **See what happens when you listen to me? Everything will be alright, my love. You’ve put us in quite the awkward position with all of your outbursts and misbehavior. You know I don’t like punishing you, my dear…** ”

Tears threatened to break through as Angela silently cried to herself, not wanting Moira to follow through on something like that again.

“P-Please…no…don’t hurt me…”

“ **Then let’s move past all of that, shall we?** ”

If only Moira could see the irony in her own words.

Angela was only reacting the way that anyone would if put in a terrible situation like this. What about Moira’s own “outbursts” and “misbehaviors” throughout all of this? Those actions are what have been escalating this scenario further and further. Just as she’d assumed, Moira was probably already too far gone to even see the reality behind her own actions at this point. Trying to argue and break Moira’s “justifiable psyche” would get her no where in her attempts to escape. 

“A-Angela! Please! Let’s just give it what it wants, ok?”

Upon hearing an immediate difference in Moira’s tone, Angela’s eyes shot open to find the redhead on her knees in front of her, appearing to be…trembling while clutching at her head once more. This version of Moira was clearly different from the one who just spoke to her moments ago, lacking the venom in her words and instead replaced by, what Angela could only assume as, fear of some sort. This sounded more in line like the Moira she was familiar with.

The complete shift in character through her off, unsure if this was a part of Moira’s act. What did she mean by “give it what it wants” anyway? Who or what was this “it”? Angela didn’t have time to ponder further as Moira continued to speak at a faster than average pace.

“Just say you’ll be mine so we can be together forever!” Moira begged; her hands clasped together as they pleaded further with the blonde. “We’ll live out the rest our lives happy! We can just pretend like none of this ever happened! We were meant to be together! Please!”

Even though this Moira was different in tone of voice, she still carried the relatively same message with her. There was no “pretending that none of this ever happened”. This whole entire mess of a relationship would be something that would Angela for the rest of her life. It would be pretty hard to “pretend” from all the nightmares and pain that would surely follow this.

Angela continued to work at her bindings, this time electing to not make it as obvious as before. If she could just get free of the bondage, perhaps she could make an escape somehow during the chaos that would follow. Moira seemed distracted enough this time around.

And distracted Moira was, in this case, as she watched in terror the demon physically manifested itself once more. An annoyed and impatient expression was painted across its face as it loomed over the both her and Angela, staring deep into Moira’s own soul essence with its pure black sclera and mismatched pupils.

“ **Why do you continue to delay the inevitable?** ” It sneered out of annoyance. “ **She’s right here! All for you! This couldn’t be anymore easier for you to take her!** ”

Moira vehemently shook her head in response, exclaiming out loud, “N-No! There’s a better way to do this! I won’t resort to…to that!”

Angela was more than confused at this point, unsure if Moira was even talking to her. Following the direction of Moira’s eyes, she was looking to her left side behind her? Using her peripheral vision, Angela couldn’t see anyone or anything behind her. So, what exactly is Moira talking to? Either way, she wouldn’t let an opportunity like this pass as she continued to fiddle with the rope tying her hands together.

They seemed a bit looser than before but only slightly. Perhaps she was doing something right and hopefully one step closer to freedom.

The demon growled in response to Moira’s further disobedience.

“ **You need to show her where her place is! How can we break her psyche if you won’t commit to this!? She’ll be that much closer to truly being ours! She wouldn’t dare think of trying anything else if you actually enforced yourself more! She’ll have no interest in you if you keep up this act!** ”

“No. You are in the wrong here, demon.” Moira spat back. “She is already mine! She will never leave me! She knows that it would kill me to see her go! Angela may not see things the way I do right now, but her view can change! All I need to do is keep her here with me, gagged and bound so she can be mine forever!”

Another spiky chill went down Angela’s spine upon hearing those words leave Moira’s mouth. She definitely does not want to stick around for any of that. She shook away that possibility as she continued working at the rope. Thankfully, she felt like she was closer as she tested the bindings again, finding that they were much looser now. Just a bit more now…

“Isn’t that right, Angela?” Moira exclaimed, looking up at the blonde with deep admiration and obsessive love. The blonde entertained Moira this time, looking directly at her in an attempt to keep attention away from what she was doing to her bindings.

“We have such a deep love for each other, don’t we? I can see it in your eyes and I’m sure you can see it in mine. Right? Right? Please tell me you see it, my love!”

There…

Finally…

For the first time since this whole ordeal, Angela actually smiled at Moira. The genuine smile sent waves of love crashing throughout Moira’s body. Had she finally gotten her message across to Angela? Would she finally she things her way?

“Y-Yes, Moira. I do see it now. Your love and everything behind it. P-Please, let me have a closer look…” She softly whispered, voice nervous and trembling slightly for what was to come next.

Moira’s own eyes lit up with excitement at the prospect that her dreams would finally become true. She wasted no time moving her face closer to Angela so that she could get a deeper look into the love she possessed for this woman. She would show any and everything that Angela asked of her.

Moira was so lost in her own little world that she didn’t hear the sound of the rope falling to the floor. Following suit, she definitely did not expect Angela’s knee to come into deep and crushing contact with her stomach, causing her to fall backwards onto her back as she grunted out loudly in pain.

With Moira curling up in on the floor, clutching her gut in pain, Angela figured that this was the moment she had been waiting for. She wasted no time in sprinting for the basement stairs as she didn’t look back at the sight of that vile woman. This was it. She was finally going to be free! Her plan worked!

Moira gasped out on the floor, confused and desperate for air, a familiar voice rang out in her head once more.

**_Now you see what I mean!? This could’ve all been prevented if you just listened to me!_ **

Moira couldn’t believe it. The demon was actually right. How could she have been so stupid? Angela was just playing her in the moment, waiting for the right opportunity to escape. Why? Why couldn’t Angela just play her role in all of this? Why does she continue to ignore all of the clear-cut signs of their love? Why does she feel the need to keep putting Moira through pain, over and over and over?

Why can’t she just fucking love her?

Perhaps the demon was right.

Maybe Moira was taking things too lightly this entire time…

**Maybe Angela does need to be punished for her misdeeds…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The Show Must Go On Pt. 1](https://youtu.be/hrXrMXxJ1Z0) by Famous Last Words
> 
> Follow me @starlightocelot on tumblr and/or Twitter to see my hatred for white fudge covered pretzels. I fucking hate those things.
> 
> Take care and stay safe.


	12. The Show Must Go On Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale is set for the stage...
> 
> Our protagonist in a downward spiral from grace...
> 
> Her "lover", trapped in her cage...
> 
> How will you, the reader, brace?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last thoughts are down below. Thank you all for your investment and support in this fic. I couldn't have done it without you all. 
> 
> Play the content warining a mind before diving into this final chapter.
> 
> CW: more Yandere creepiness, death, reality check, blood and gore, graphic violence and disembowelment

Angela wasn’t sure how long Moira would be out of commission for as she sprinted up the stairs to the basement door. She figured it would be enough for her to get outside and get somewhere safe where she could call the cops. After what she did, Moira would possibly go on a rampage looking for her and she wanted to be as far away as possible when it would happen.

Angela could feel a sense of relief upon reaching the door to the basement, freedom literally within her grasp as grabbed hold of the doorknob and twisted it with purpose. But for some reason, the door wouldn’t budge as she tried to open it!

“F-Fuck! No, no, no! C-Come on!” She cursed out, desperate for any result at this point.

She tried twisting the knob more slowly before coming to the realization that the knob only went a partial of the way. Her heart sank in her chest as she realized the possible implications of Moira actually locking the basement door came to light. Did she actually think that far ahead? No, this can’t be happening right now!

Unfortunately for Angela, a voice ringing out from downstairs would add on to her increasing problems.

“ **THERE IS NO ESCAPE FROM THIS PLACE, MY SWEET ANGEL!!!** ” Moira howled through the echoing and empty basement.

Moira was already up!? Shit, this wasn’t good!

There was only thing Angela could do as she used the weight of her body, driving her shoulder repeatedly into the basement door to break free from this hell. Even though it was starting hurt, Angela couldn’t stop now! It would be a small price to pay! She needed to get the hell out of here as she continued throwing herself into the door!

Moira’s voice rang out once more, this time closer but Angela couldn’t see her just yet!

“ **I don’t know how you got out of your bondage! But, rest assured, I won’t make the same mistake twice, my love!** ”

The basement door was starting to give way a bit but not enough for her to completely escape just yet!

“ **Oh, there you are, my dear! What has gotten into you? Trying to leave without me? Oh Angela, what am I going to do with you!?** ”

Angela looked back to see Moira at the bottom of the stairs, beginning her ascent at a nonchalant but menacing pace. The look in her eyes was that of deranged and dreadful insanity, Moira’s elongated grin holding dark implications for her. Panic and fear coursing through her veins, adrenaline was starting to kick in as Angela doubled her already strenuous efforts on the door. The sound was nearly loud enough to cover up Moira and her words, but Angela could still hear every single syllable as clear as day as the psychotic woman got closer and closer.

“ **I can’t have you telling anyone about what happened, my dear! Besides, you’ll never be able to leave me! You’re mine forever! Give it up now and your punishment will be less severe!** ”

No, no, no! Angela couldn’t even begin to think what such a punishment would entail at this point and she did not want to find out!

All it took was a few more strikes for the door to finally give in, swinging open as it slammed against the wall with a loud bang! She could make out Moira’s kitchen in the darkness as she started sprinting towards it. However, Angela failed to notice something gripping at her shirt from behind as she was pulled away from her goal. Looking behind herself quickly, Moira had her by the shirt and was just simply reeling her in as she fought violently against the grip. Surprisingly, she was able to wrestle away somehow, not questioning how as she climb the stairs into the kitchen finally! All she would have to do now i-

“ **GOT YOU!** ” Yelled out the voice from behind as Moira’s arms wrapped around her throat, pulling her towards the deranged red head.

“N-No! Let me go! L-Let me go! Get off of me!” She cried out, continuing to fight against Moira’s grasp on her.

Angela tried her best, she really did. But it was no use as Moira spun her around, slamming her up against the wall right next to the basement door. Moira was breathing heavily with her tongue out of her mouth, having caught her prey so easily.

“ **You thought you could escape from me, my dear angel?”** She breathed out in between heavy breaths. “ **You should know by now that I won’t stand for this behavior from you anymore!** ”

Angela was desperate to say anything that would make Moira reconsider whatever punishment she had mind. Her mind was just spitting out anything in the attempts that it would please Moira somehow.

“P-Please, Moira! I’m sorry! I…I didn’t mean to! I-I’m sorry! It won’t happen again! I’ll be good, please!”

Moira could only chuckle darkly in response, adding on, “ **Oh, I’m sure that you’ll be sorry, my dear! I think you’ll find that you’ll learn _a lot_ from this next punishment.**”

Angela’s screams and pleas for help went on deaf ears as Moira shifted her over from the wall to the basement opening.

“ **Tell me, my sweet angel…do you love me?** ” She asked, her heterochromatic eyes staring straight into Angela’s terrified and pleading blues.

In an effort to please Moira, Angela gave the answer she thought Moira would want to hear.

“Y-Yes! Yes, I do, Moira! I-I love you! I do! I really do! Please!”

However, Moira only shook her head in response, smiling to herself as she wasn’t pleased with this declaration of love.

“ **If only you could tell better lies…but perhaps I shouldn’t blame you. You are an angel after all. Nevertheless, you _will_ learn to love me, my dear. I’m sure that you’ll see what I mean after this…**”

Everything that happened next, happened in slowed down state of time for Angela. With her back to the basement stairs, all it took was a gentle push backwards from Moira as she began her ill descent down the stairs. Angela tried her best find some sort of footing or ground to stand on as her feet fought against the air, but it was no use as it was far too late to help her in any meaningful way. With eyes wide open in authentic fear as tears streaked down her face, she looked up at her captor who seemed to be having the time of her life. Moira had the audacity to bear the most devilish grin yet across her face. Angela hated the fact that this would be her last sight.

It made her sick to her stomach as well as angry knowing Moira was finding some sort of pleasure in this “justifiable” action.

Angela didn’t deserve this. Not only did she not deserve this current situation, she never deserved to be Moira’s object of obsession, loathing the fact that fate had decided it so. She was supposed to get married to her loving fiancé, the wedding only being a month and half out. Together with Genji, they planned on having kids. At least one or two. Angela wanted to watch them grow up. She desperately wanted to be a good mother. She yearned for the day that her and Genji would grow old together, retired and making the best out of the rest of their lives.

But now, none of those outlooks into the future would be coming true.

She didn’t know what happened next as her wish from earlier in the day was about granted as she felt the presence of the stairs looming behind her. Her body, more so her lower half was in the middle of a midair flip as her legs started going in the direction of the fall. 

If there was one good thing that Angela could take from all of this, it’s that she would be with Genji soon. 

The first contact from the landing was her head as it got caught on a step. The force that the rest of her body carried came down at full speed. It was enough to fracture the poor woman’s neck, more specifically a part of her neck high up on her cervical spine. Moira was laughing too loud to hear the crippling and devasting noise it made, instead watching as the blonde’s body landed with a dull thud on the stairs before she tumbled backwards onto the cold and hard basement floor.

Angela laid sprawled out on her back; her right arm extended out to the side while her left arm was acutely bent, its hand near her ear. Her death was instant. As per her request, she didn’t feel any pain. If not, the suffering that the pain might’ve caused was too short for the blonde to perhaps even recognize.

Her wish from earlier had been granted. Just the way she wanted it.

Moira, her murderer, calmly strolled down the stairs, smile still visibly clear on her face as she believed her punishment worked.

“ **Perhaps you’ll think next time before attempting to escape, angel.** ”

No response.

Moira stopped two steps from the basement floor, towering over the now corpse of her “lover”.

“ **I believed you learned your lesson this time. Just think of the pain as something I felt when you hurt me over and over.** ”

Still no response.

Two too many for Moira’s patience as she called out to the blonde, “ **Get up. Say something! You’re supposed to be afraid of me!** ”

The first sign that anything was wrong for Moira came in the form of a small trickle of blood coming out of Angela’s slightly opened mouth. Her eyes went wide, hoping that the injuries weren’t as serious as she worryingly began to believe.

“ **Angela?** ” She said, stepping down to the floor before bending down to examine the poor woman further. “ **Ang** ela? Are you okay? Are you still there? Please, say something, please…Angela…”

With no response given yet again, Moira’s trembling hand reached down to Angela’s neck, praying that her suspicions wouldn’t be confirmed. Her hand searched for pulse as it landed down, Moira initially believing she had the wrong spot. Moira’s fingers darted across the skin on Angela’s neck, desperate to find any sort of sign that she might still be alive.

Still nothing.

Moira wasn’t ready to give in and call it just yet. She bent her down to the blonde’s chest, listening closely for the heartbeat she desperately needed to hear. Tears began to well up in her eyes when she realized that it was nowhere to be heard, the body having ceased any audible noises.

“Angela?” She called out to the empty room, pulling away from the body as she began to slightly shake and twitch. “P-Please…no, no, no…”

It’s when Moira noticed that Angela wasn’t breathing anymore, her chest stagnant as the red head came to the undesired conclusion.

“N-No, please, no. W-What have I done? What _have_ I done!? Angela! N-NOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

She fell face first into the blonde, bawling her eyes out as she chanted “No” in a repeated pattern as it got louder and louder.

Moira did what she thought would never happen. She killed Angela with her own two hands. This was all her fault. She shouldn’t have succumbed to the darkness like that. How could her judgement be that clouded? She thought she was doing what had to be done! So that Angela could be hers forever. But instead, it had the opposite effect with Angela taken away from this world.

Moira looked into a mirror off to her side, feeling sick at the woman she had become in the moment. She didn’t mean to do it. She was only listening to…

…the demon, the cause of all this mess in the first place.

Speak of the devil itself and it shall appear as the demon physically manifested itself one more time as Moira turned around. A shit eating grin smeared across its face as it darkly laughed in a low tone.

“ _You…_ ” Moira growled out, offended by its very presence and the way it laughed at the entire situation like it just all some huge mistake. “Stop it…stop laughing at me…”

The demon didn’t even heed her warning as Moira stood up to face it once more. Instead, its laughter grew maniacal in tone as it was starting to be grating on the ears.

“S-Shut up…” She said, trying not to let anger get the better of her. “Just…shut the fuck up…”

The laugher turned up in volume as Moira elected to cover her ears to little effect. Its laughter was ringing out in her head and while it wasn’t nearly as painful as some of the other words from the demon, it was driving her mad. If the demon wouldn’t shut up on its own, then maybe she would have to do something about it…

“I said…” Moira sprinted to the mirror, giving it a good kick as shards of glass feel out onto the floor with it’s fragile clinks. Luck be damned at this point. Grabbing the largest shard of glass she saw from the wreckage, it was almost as equal in size of the knife she used to condemn another to death. Its jagged and sharp edges would certainly do more harm compared to it however. Or at least that’s what Moira hoped for. 

She sprinted towards the demon this, gripping onto the shard with both of her hands. It was time for the demon to, “SHUT UP!” as Moira plunged the makeshift knife deep into its gut. The demon ceased its laughter for only a split second before revving up again as it howled in laughter. Moira wasn’t pleased in the slightest.

“SHUT UP!” She cried out, repeatedly plunge the shard of glass all over its gut, it’s black blood spilling out onto to floor below.

“SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP” She yelled at the top of her lungs, slicing across the torso of the demon as its intestines threatened to spill out of its body.

“SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!” She repeatedly chanted, reaching into the gut of the demon and tearing out organs, like the aforementioned intestines, with her bare hands.

With all of that done, the demon’s laugh began to fade away, although it kept the same devilish smile it always wore. Moira was breathing heavily, looking straight in the demon’s dark eyes trying to find some sort of meaning. She couldn’t find what she was looking for and wasn’t even sure it was there to begin with. Even with the demon shutting up, it still looked to be mocking Moira.

But why?

Moira was the first to break the silence, asking the demon a simple question, “What’s so funny to you?”

The demon just shook its head, chuckling through the grin before giving an answer.

“ **Because you fucked up.** ”

Rage from earlier returned as Moira grabbed the demon by its collar, pulling it closer to her.

“You don’t think I fucking know that!? This was all your fault!”

Moira had expected more words to come from the demon’s mouth. Instead, she was surprise when the demon looked down towards her lower half, eyes darting up and down trying to say, “Have a look down there.”

Confused as to what the demon could be implying, Moira entertained its game looking down at the demon’s torso. It was even more of a surprise that there appear to be no damage on the demon anymore. How could that be possible? She literally just watched it happen in front of her. What gives?

It wasn’t clear to Moira what the demon was trying to tell her before her gaze came to her own torso. Her eyes grew wide as she appeared to bear the same injuries that she just gave the demon moments ago. Her own blood spilled out in copious amounts onto the floor below her. It was her own intestines that somehow made their way, partially, out of her body. Then the pain hit her.

She collapsed to her knees as she clutched at her innards, trying to push them back inside somehow but unable to bear the pain of doing so. How…how did this happen to her? She thought she had attacked the demon? Did…did she actually do it to herself? Or was this some twisted trick courtesy of the demon. The pain felt too real to be something she was hallucinating.

Moira looked upwards, intending to ask the demon what it did to her, only to find that the demon was no longer there. Twisting her head around the room, Moira could no longer see it at all. Was it gone? For good? Perhaps so as for the first time in months, Moira couldn’t hear the voice of the demon inside her head anymore. She couldn’t even feel its presence at the back of her head.

It was truly gone.

But Moira couldn’t celebrate the feeling yet, not while she was dying and coming to a revelation about this entire situation all in the same moment. It hit her. The demon wasn’t exactly something that was just apart of her. No. The demon _was_ her. It was made up all of the feelings she actually had but was afraid to act on. Feelings that were deep inside of her this entire time. The “demon”, so to speak, was only there to give her confidence to actually act on those feelings.

It was just another voice inside her head. And she listened to it, letting jealous and hatred be her guide.

Now, everything was more of mess than it already was to begin with.

Reality began to hit Moira as the pieces of the puzzle started to fall into place.

She…actually killed Genji. Not only him, but she killed the woman she was in “love” this entire time, Angela. It wasn’t the demon she was stabbing and dismembering, it was her own self. It was all of her own doing. All of those thoughts that were buried within her.

Moira collapsed to the ground, groaning out loudly in pain and regret. The fall hurt even more considering she landed on her exposed gut. Her left hand was underneath, still clutching at it from her attempts at trying to push it all back in. She was going to die. Alone and in great physical and mental pain.

Her eyes spotted the dead Angela from across the room as Moira had an idea in order to get some sort of happy ending. She just wanted to feel Angela one last time before she passed. It would probably be the last chance to do so. Moira wasn’t going to the same place that she foolishly sent the blonde. Moira was no angel. She was going to burn in hell for everything that she has done. Angela...she would be going to a place far away from her. Perhaps their love wasn't destiny like she foolishly thought.

No matter, It would all be worth it if she could just hold Angela’s hand one last time.

Moira let out gasps and cries of pain as she dragged herself, using her right and scarred hand to pull her along the dirty and dingy basement floor. Her intestines and wounds getting covered in grime as she dragged herself along. Her vision was starting to fade in and out, a sign that she didn’t have much time left.

But she was almost there.

Determined to get some sort of happiness from this, Moira continued her effort to just hold Angela’s hand. However, the music box that was her own life was winding down, playing its sad song as it slowed down in pace. She was so close. All she had to do…was reach.

Extending her trembling and dying arm forward, Moira reached for the blonde’s hand.

It didn’t connect.

Maybe…she just needed to try harder…

Stretching out her fingers in an attempt to grab her hand, Moira sat in agonizing pain as she bled out onto the floor, pushing herself past her limit.

But she was so close…

All…

She had to do…

Was reach…

Just…

A…

Bit…

More…

Fur-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. 
> 
> After 6 months, this work is finally done. (Technically 4 if you don't count the hiatus) And holy shit, what an experience it was. This was so much fun to work on through that time period. All 12 chapters are finally done and it feels great but sad at the same time. As happy as I am to finally end this, a part of me is sad that it's also ending. This was my first major and serious work that took alot of time and dedication. I quite happy with the end result. It sucks that there is no more story to tell in this work. Yeah, that's how it all ends with everything wrapped up nicely (I'm sure nicely is the right word considering the content but I digress)
> 
> Questions and Answers:
> 
> Q: Is Two-Faced Charade over, or is there still more story to tell in a part 2 or something?  
> A: As far as I'm concerned, there really isn't much to tell after this point. This is how everything ends in the album with the protagonist offing himself in a similar fashion. 
> 
> Q: Why did Angela have to die? I wanted her to live :(  
> A: Honestly, same. Being that I wanted to follow the album as close as possible, that's what it calls for unfortunately. Albeit, the woman in the album didn't die nearly as horrific (according to the music video at least. She just gets choked out again.) If I wasn't a hardass about following the album, I would've kept her alive. 
> 
> Q: Are you going to make another story like Two-Faced Charade?  
> A: Another yandere one? Eh, probably not but who knows. But, in the same vein of following a concept album from the same band? Hell yeah. The band has released two more albums after this one. While they can't compare to the masterpiece that is Two-Faced Charade (as in the album, not my work based off of it and I think it truly is a post-hardcore/metalcore masterpiece) they still have interesting stories to tell that I would love to tackle them sometime in the near future. I started outlining for one awhile back and its around 40 to 50% complete. I'll make it a series in conjunction with this fic when I decide to start that.
> 
> Q: So, what are you going to do now?  
> A: Dunno. There's alot that I want to do. A few off the top of my head include: this slowburn Sigmoira fic that I've been working on for quite some time now. Sequels to previous Characters/Reader smut works I've done as well as new ones. A request for a fan (which will probably be the next thing I work on tbh) and that's about it I think?
> 
> Q: What if I want more Two-Faced Charade content?  
> A: Well I'm not exactly going to leave you high and dry on anymore content that isn't my work. Down below where I put the songs, I'll be adding a couple things for you to check out. 1st is "The Show Must Go On Pt. 1 and 2" music video. These two songs are the best off the album and you should definitely go watch the amazing music video. 2nd is a short film adaptation of Two Face Charade done by the band themselves. Alot of scenes in the fic were inspired by this short film and it comes highly recommended. Plus the lead singer of the band plays the lead role as the protagonist and he can actually act good, like holy shit.
> 
> But now (sorry for this long winded end notes but idc) for a couple of shoutouts to some people who really helped with the making of this fic. First of all, shout out the band behind the album, Famous Last Words and this masterpiece of an album. Love these dudes and their unique works! Second, for all the guests who read this story. I see you all. All 46 (and still growing) of you all! Thank you for all the kudos! Lastly, someone who was integral to making all happen. Special shoutout to Overboard on ao3 who comments such wonderfully long comments on each of the chapters! They're so long and just analyze the different story things I've done and I honestly love it! Go check them out! Their comments really helped with the motivation on this work and part of the reason I came off the hiatus. Thank you so much for your contributions to this work. I truly appreciate everything you've done!
> 
> But that's about it. Thank you everyone for your support on this work. I couldn't have done it without you all! Stay safe and take care. 
> 
> Follow me @starlightocelot on tumblr and/or Twitter for more stories to tell. 
> 
> [The Show Must Go On Pt. 2](https://youtu.be/q7g2vvSHTEI) by Famous Last Words 
> 
> [The Show Must Go On Music Video](https://youtu.be/OTLCnRAjAVs) by Famous Last Words (If you can listen to one song on this album, let it be this absolute banger of two songs combined, also its a cool music video that visualizes the last parts of the fic! Was also inspired by it)
> 
> [Two Faced Charade Short Film](https://youtu.be/hCTaNoT22bg)


End file.
